Fairy Tail A one-shot for everyday of the year 2018!
by JaneGriffin
Summary: You saw right, every day a new one-shot fanfiction. Alternate Universes, Crack shipping and Cannon shipping and just all about random fluff and stuff, so come join who knows you might like it ;P
1. Tea Party

**(Gildarts PoV)**

"Hey Gildarts could you do us a favor?" I looked up from my drink at Alzack and Bisca who were giving me a weird smile. I had just got back the other day from an S-Class quest what took way longer than expected and was just enjoying my free time before the next one.

"What can I help you with?" I wonder what was up usually if they needed a favor they would ask Natsu or Mirajane.

"Could you watch Asuka for the , everyone else is busy and we really need to do a job"how could I refuse they needed money and why would I stop them.

"Sure, I can watch her" Their faces lit up as they dropped the kid off in front of me and left in a hurry. I looked down at the girl, "So what do you want to do today?" She smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me somewhere away from the guild.I could already tell it was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

I looked at my self in the mirror and sighed. Of all things we could have done, she wanted to have a tea party with me as a princess. I glanced at the little girl as she set it up the plastic cups. She was wearing a pink and gold dress that looked adorable on her.

"Do you want some tea Princess Buttercup?" I sat down on the floor and held out my plastic cup for her to put the imaginary tea in. 'Why do I have to wear a pink and purple dress?' I frowned."Do you not like the tea?" I looked at her and realized my mistake.

"Oh no the tea is fabulous Princess Asuka one of the best I have ever had" She giggled at the silly face I made. Why did I have to watch her? There are plenty of other people in the guild that would be willing. I ended up just accepting his fate and played along with it.

* * *

I actually had a lot of fun playing with her there was just something enjoyable about being in an uncomfortable dress playing tea party with a kid. We continued playing for about an hour when there was a knock on the door. I looked at Asuka and she looked back at me."Fine I'll go get the door." I got up and opened the door to see my daughter Cana Staring at me. There was an awkward silence, then she bursted into laughter.

"W-why are you wearing a dress" She said through tears.

"What do you need sweetheart?" I asked, I was getting tired of her laughing at me even if she was my daughter.

"Well, when I heard that you were looking after Asuka I though I might as well check on you to make sure you didn't destroy anything." It was actually really smart of her normally I would have destroyed something by now. "Where is Asuka anyway?"

At the sound of her name Asuka appeared next to me smiling. "Cana! Do you want to join our tea party?" Cana gave me a weird look and bent down to Asuka's level. Cana had always had way with kids it was nice to watch.

"Sorry Asuka I have something important to do maybe next time" She patted the kids head and left. I closed the door behind her and we continued our tea party. 'I hope she doesn't tell anyone about this.'

* * *

 **It had been in my head a while and I wanted to do a fanfiction like the FictionalOtakuRubbish's Fairy Tail A one-shot everyday for the year story so this is my Fairy Tail A one-shot for everyday for the year story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **~JaneGriffin :P**


	2. Lucy's mistake

(Lucy PoV)

"What do you have there?" I looked up to see who was talking to me and it was my best friend Levy. Ever since I joined the guild she has been nothing but kind to me, unlike a certain Dragon Slayer.

"Oh this, I found it outside my door." I showed her a peace of paper with some kind of spell on it, "I was wondering if i should read it out loud..." I began to space off again.

"I am curious to what will happen, maybe you should read it aloud." I looked at her and looked back at the paper to read it.

"vuki ki na veibasai ni veika sa dina sara na veika o sa kila" as soon as I finished the paper started to glow as everyone in the guild was swallowed by the light. I opened my eyes. What did that spell do? I didn't have to wait long for my question to be answered.

"Ahhh, why is there a cat I hate cats" I looked at who said that and I was surprised to see Natsu hiding behind a pillar pointing at his friend happy like he was a monster. Natsu wasn't the only one acting strange I looked at my friend Levy and saw her walking into a wall. Wait did I change their personalities? I was starting to freak out when Erza through a strawberry cake at Mira. The Erza I knew would never do something like that, she loves strawberry cake.

* * *

By the time the spell finally wore off of everyone in the guild was destroyed and people were passed out on the floor. Natsu was hugging Happy with tears streaming down his face. He wasn't the only one crying, Erza silently wept as she cleaned up all her cake off the floor. I am glad that's over, what a nightmare. Before I could relax though the guild doors bursted open and master Makarov walked in.

"What happened here?" you could feel the dark aura coming off of him as everyone even Erza cowered in fear.

"It was Lucy's fault!" I looked to see who said it and of course it was the blue cat. in a matter of seconds I was surrounded by an angry mob of people.

"I'm sorry," I made a run for it but I didn't get far I was soon pinned down by a furious Erza demanding I replace all her cake. "Someone please help me"

* * *

 **Well, here is day 2, this idea came to me in a dream if you were wondering.**


	3. The Plant that never Blooms

(Levy PoV)

"Mommy, what's this?" I looked at the thing my daughter was holding, it was a dried up rose that was in-between some glass. She was three years old and had her father's eyes, she was my pride and joy.

"It can't be" I took the rose from her to get a better look."I thought I lost this"

"Mommy, what is it?" My daughter was getting a little upset that I wasn't answering her question. She also inharited her father's attitude, it was kind of funny to wtch them argue

"Let me tell you the story about this rose" we both sat down on the floor and I started the story.

* * *

I looked Gajeel in the eyes, I was scared and I had no clue how I was to say this. I took a deep breath "Gajeel, I'm pregnant" his eyes widened as he hugged me. I wasn't expecting it but it was nice.

"I am so happy! We can finally start our family" I wasn't sure how he would react we had only been married for a few months and I don't know if we are ready to raise a child.

Later that day when I was cooking food Gajeel came home from a small job with a potted plant."What is that for?" I was curious, the plant looked dead but it was clearly alive.

"Well the shop keeper was going to get rid of it so I decided to take it" He had a slight blush on his face as he placed the pot on the windowsill. I smiled it was nice of him to do something like that even if the plant looked like It was dying.

Over the months I was pregnant I kept an eye on the plant. I watered it once a week and gave it plenty of sun light but it still looked dead. One night I woke up in the middle to find my water had broken so Gajeel and I raced to the hospital where our beautiful baby girl was born. When we arrived home a few days later the dead looking plant was sitting there in its usual spot the only difference was a beautiful, healthy rose bush replaced the old dead looking one. We took it as a sign of good fortune and saved the rose.

* * *

"Where is the rose bush now?" I looked down at my daughter, there was a sparkle in her eyes. I pointed to the windowsill, where a dead looking plant sat.

"It hasn't bloomed once since you first came home from the hospital. It will bloom one day" I smiled at her as she got up to get a closer look at the plant that never blooms.

* * *

 **You might be wondering why I still post even though only 30 people have viewed this story. The reason is I want to challenge myself and hopefully learn a thing or two along the way. I won't stop this story until the end so I hope you stay along for the ride.**


	4. Boars

(Lucy PoV)

"No...no...no...perfect!" I grabbed the job off the board and waved it in Natsu's face. "Let's do this one." I had been looking for a job that we could do together for five minutes when I found it Natsu looked at me skeptical.

"So they want us to kill some pigs?" Of course he would question the job I mean, who would pay 100,000 jewles to get rid of pigs, pigs of all creatures. I looked at him and pleaded, he sighed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

The train ride over to the job was relatively short but I guess to Natsu it felt like an enternity, it was really sad to watch but none the less it had to be done. We met up with the client who happened to be the mayor of the town and he gave us further instructions. It turns out the pigs we have to defeat are actually boars, that makes things complicated.

* * *

"Natsu help me!" I was running from a five foot boar that seemed very angry about something, it was probably the fact that Taurus hit him and he was taking it out of me. I saw out of the corner of my eye Natsu running towards me with his fists on fire. I slowed down for just a second and the boar hit me. I remember someone yelling my name and a sharp pain in my side then everything went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my letting them get used to the bright lighting of my room. Wait, room. I sat up quickly but immediatly regretted it when there was a pang in my side. "What happened?" Suddenly the door bursted open and Natsu ran in and hugged me.

"Lucy don't ever scare me like that again" tears were coming down his face at this point, it kind of scared me Natsu never cries.

"I'm ok Natsu" I petted his pink hair.

"I love you Lucy" My eyes widened. Did he just say he loved me? I got flustered and kicked him off me.

"Get out of my house!"

* * *

 **Well, hope you enjoyed day 4 :P**


	5. Pancakes

(Grey PoV)

I felt around my bed looking for something but when I felt the area empty I opened my to get a better look at my surroundings. I sat up and rubbed my head. What happened last night? As the smell of pancakes wafted into my bedroom I realized this wasn't even my room. Surprised I got up and made my way to the smell of pancakes.

I entered the kitchen to see Juvia at the stove cooking. She turned and smiled at me when I entered the room, I blushed slightly.

"You're awake, good I am almost done with breakfast" I sat down on the table and yawned still a little tired.

"What happened last night?"

"You got into a drinking contest with Natsu and after he passed out you..." She squealed like a girl and I could have sworn her face turn ten shades darker. I blushed and drank some water that was on the table.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night Honestly I don't remember anything" I felt guilty for some reason even though I shouldn't be.

"It's ok" Juvia smiled at me making my heart leap, she set a plate of pancakes in front of me and watched as I ate them. She really was a good cook, I am glad to have her in my life.

"Juvia would you like to be my girlfriend?" Why did I just say that. I was mentally face palming at my stupidity. How could I be so blunt about it. I noticed Juvia's face go red as she fainted, luckily I caught her before she hit the ground but still why did she faint. I smiled to myself as I carried her to her bed, laying her down I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Juvia"

* * *

 **Welp that's day 5 for you all hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a review and I will see you tomorrow ;P**


	6. Falling for you

(Mirajane PoV)

"Laxus, Laxus where are you?" I was wandering through the forest looking for him, it was starting to get dark out but I had to keep looking. Why did he just run off like that? Did what I say really hurt him that much? Laxus asked me to be his girlfriend and I refused, I felt really guilty and I needed to apologize to him but he just ran off. I hope he's ok. I continued to wander the forest until I couldn't see my had in front of my face. How am I going to get home? I walked forward a few feet until I realized there was no ground underneath me. I managed to grab on a ledge just in time before I fell into the unknown darkness beneath me. I was scared and I couldn't pull my self up all I could do was yell for help, so that is what I did and I hoped someone would hear me.

(Laxus PoV)

How could she reject me like that? I always knew there was a chance she wouldn't love me but to just flat out reject me with out empathy was just hurtful. I was making my way back to town I had to explain to her what I said and maybe say sorry. I just wanted to be alone but I know I have to say something. I was walking through the dark forest for a little bit until I heard a cry for help. Someone out here at this time of night? Who would be so stupid the forest isn't a safe place at night. I slowly made my way to the cry of help. I hope no one is hurt they should know the ravine is close by and you have to mind your step. I got a little worried and quickened my pace which led me to the ravine much faster. As I wondered the side of the ravine making sure i didn't fall I could see in the distance a person dangling off the edge and it looked like they were slipping. Wait is that Mira? I panicked and made a run for her as her hand started to slip

(Mirajane PoV)

I was dangling for what felt like hours, my whole body ached, I had no clue how much longer I could hold on. Tears started to weld up in my eyes I didn't want to die why couldn't I just have said yes to him. I remember being very nervous and flustered when he asked me, I panicked and hid my emotions, I was to hard on him. I looked up at the night sky I couldn't hold on any longer. I slowly closed my eyes and let my hand slip. This was how I was going to die? I am so sorry I rejected you Laxus. Just as I started to plummet into the darkness a strong hand grabbed mine, I was surprised and opened my eyes to see Laxus looking down at me. I was about to cry but I held it in as he pulled me up.

"I'm sorry Mira I shouldn't have even asked you to be my girlfriend I was stupid and just wanted you to be mine, I can understand if you don't want me as much as I want you." His hands curled up in his lap, I could see the tears quietly stream down his face. It was all my fault was crying.

"Laxus I'm the one who is sorry. The whole reason I came out here was to find you, I over reacted and I'm sorry." He seemed surprised when I hugged him but eventually he hugged me back. It was a nice and soft hug, one you could stay in forever. "Laxus, I would love to be your girlfriend," He looked at me and gave me his beautiful smile.

"Ok. just next time don't go falling off cliffs to be my girlfriend" If he wasn't so right I would have punched him in the face but he was right so we just continued to hug.

* * *

 **I hope you people liked this I tried to so something different :P**


	7. Peanuts

(Grey PoV)

"So Erza what is this competition thing we are going to do?" We were walking down a street, it was in the middle of a huge festival and everyone was excited for the events.

"Well, it's a peanut butter eating competition. I know it's strange but everyone seems to want it, and besides the winner gets a super rare item" Everyone was excited about trying to win the rare item everyone except Natsu. I looked back at Natsu, who seemed to be lagging behind. I told Erza that it looked like Natsu didn't want to do this competition, she didn't seem happy about that so she slowed down and stood in front of Natsu.

"Natsu as a member of Fairy Tail you can't get out of this competition you must compete or you will face my wrath," you could see the horror on Natsu's face at the thought of Erza's punishment if he didn't do it.

"Yes Erza" He walked ahead of everyone else as we arrived at the competition. There were seats on the stage and jars of peanut butter we in front of each, we each took our respected seats as the competition started.

(Natsu PoV)

I tried not to throw up as I finished my final jar of peanut butter, I kind of figured I wouldn't get first but still getting 5th place out of twenty people wasn't that bad. I was starting to itch as I snuck off the stage, luckily I don't think anyone even saw me leave, which was a relief I didn't want anyone seeing me like this.

(Grey PoV)

As expected Erza got first, how could she eat so much peanut butter, as I wondered this to myself out of the corner of my eye I saw Natsu sneak off the stage being curious I followed him to the back stage. Natsu seemed off like he was in a dze as I snuck closer I could see what looked like a rash on his arm. I heard him mumble something about a hospital as he leaned all his weight against the wall grabbing his heart he collapsed. I ran towards him yelling his name.

"Natsu! Natsu!" I turned his body over to get a better look at him. His breath was short and strained and there was a rash creeping up his face. What happened to him? I have to get him help. A million thoughts were running through my brain as I heard Natsu start gasping for air.

"Help, someone help me!" I didn't know what to do as a doctor came rushing towards Natsu, he was giving me instructions but I couldn't think straight. I just stood there as another doctor came with a stretcher and carried him out.

"Natsu..." Tears were coming down my face, how could I have forgotten Natsu was allergic to peanuts. it would be all my fault if he died and I did nothing to help. I hated to admit it but Natsu was my best friend I couldn't lose him Fairy Tail couldn't lose him.

* * *

 **So what did you people think about this? reviews are always welcome (I ship Grey and Natsu :3)**


	8. Brain freeze

(Lucy PoV)

"Hey Grey I have a question" I was bored and this idea suddenly came into my mind. "Do you get brain freezes?" Grey stopped fighting with Natsu and gave me a puzzled look.

"I don't know maybe?" He didn't seem so sure about his answer so I desied I would find out.

"Mira do you have any icecream?" I yelled at the white haired woman who was surving drinks to Cana. She turned her head and gave aa nod before disapearing into the back.

"Why do you need icecream Lucy?" Now she asked after she came back with icecream.

"You will see" I gave her a mischivious grin. "Grey I want you to eat this icecream as fast as you can," grey seemed relevied to get an excous to stay away from Natsu, so he happily obliged.

* * *

forty-two pints of icecream latter and Grey was laying on the ground clutching his head."It hurts make it stop" Natsu was laughing Grey, I could see why though it was pretty funny seeing him laying on the ground crying.

"So the conclution is Grey can get a brain freeze but he needs to eat a lot of icecream" Erza who had been watching this whole thing unfold finally spoke. I bbent down to Grey's level and studied his face, he had his eyes closed and his face was in a grimice. I felt sorry for him.

"Come on Grey let's get you home," I grabed his arm and lifted him enough so I was supporting some of his weight, rubing his back I led him out of the guild and heded to his home.

(Grey PoV)

I don't remember much on the way to my house all I remember was my head felt like it was going to burst, who knew brain freezes affected Ice-Make mages this much. I felt myself being laid down on what felt like a sofa. I really have to make this up the Lucy even if she was the one who did this to me. I heard a soft goodbye and my apartment door close. To be honest, Lucy was probably the only one who would have taken me home, natsu would have just left me on the floor to suffer. Thank you Lucy.


	9. A kitten

(Natsu PoV)

It was a warm sunny day the first one in a while since we were still in the middle of winter. I was going for a walk in the woods to clear my head, I didn't even bring happy with me. As I walked through the forest I heard a small whimper of some sort in a bush. Being curious, I bent down and moved the leaves out of the way so I could see what was making the noise.

"Hey little buddy, don't be scared I won't hurt you" It turns out a kitten was making the noise. I wonder where it's parents are? After looking around for a little bit I gave up hope of finding the lost kittens, family "Do you want to come to my place for a little bit?" It may have been stupid asking since normal cats don't talk, I was surprised when it did meow at me. I took that as a yes and headed for my place.

* * *

I opened the door to my house and the kitten immediatly ran over to the sofa and layed on it. "So you like my sofa?" I gave the kitten one of my famous toothy grins."That's fine. Oh, you must be hungrym I hope you like fish because that is all I have." I opened the small fridge and grabbed a tiny fish and put it in front of the kitten who hungrily devoured, it probably hadn't eaten in days. A sympathetic smile appeared on my face.

(Happy PoV)

The sun had already set and it was getting late by the time I opened to door to Natsu and my house, I turned on a light to see Natsu asleep on the sofa with a kitten on a kitten!? Since when had Natsu gotten a kitten and where was I? I flew over to Natsu and slapped him with a fish a few times. After the third hit Natsu opened his eyes and glared at me.

"Cut it out Happy what's the matter?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Natsu where did you get that kitten? Are you trying to replace me?" Tears were welded up in my eyes at the thought of Natsu abandoning me. I didn't want him to leave me, he is my best friend.

"Happy you got to be kidding me, I could never replace you" He placed a hand on my head that gave me a warm feeling inside.

"Then explain why you have a sleeping kitten on your chest?" I crossed my arm's and turned away from him.

"I found this poor little guy in the woods sos I thought he could stay with us until we find him a home" His story made sense, Natsu was always the type who would help anything in trouble. Now that I look at the kitted closely it did look really cute.

"Fine the kitten can stay, but don't think I'm sharing my fish with him."

* * *

 **Another day done, I feel like I did better in this one, Hopefully. Reviews are always welcome ;P**


	10. Apples

(Levy PoV)

"Hey Levy, how are you doing over there?" I looked at Lucy. It had been forever since Lucy and I were last on a job together, it was nice to get a break from all the chaos going on in the guild. Our job was suppost to be simple, fill a bucket of apples and deliver them to the owner of the orchard.

"I'm doing fine" I gave Lucy a reassuring smile as I looked up the apple tree. There was no way I could reach the apples, Lucy could reach them just fine, but she is like a foot taller than me. It really sucks being small. I pouted as I tried jumping for the apples yet again.

(Lucy PoV)

I was all finished picking my apples when I looked over to see Levy trying to get one off a tree. I should have picked an easier job how could I have been so blind to the fact she can't reach anything at her hight. I seighed, I will help her after I deliver these apples to the owner. I picked up the bucket of apples and started the long walk to their house.

(Gajeel PoV)

I was on my way back to Fairy Tail after a recent job I did. I was walking down a road past an orchard, I was looking at all the trees when I caught sight of someone jumping trying to reach an apple. Is that Levy? Being curious, I snuck up on the unsuspecting girl, it was Levy. I better giver her a hand.

(Levy PoV)

I was getting tired of jumping so I was just laying on the grass, staring at the crystal blue sky. I blinked for a second, then there was a figure staring down at me, startled I sat up and moved away quickly.

"I never thought I would see you give up shrimp." I pouted at the annoying nickname. Why was he here? Wait, did he follow me?

"I'm too short, I can't reach the apples," I looked at the ground ashamed of my weakness. I was startled when Gajeel lifted me up. "What are you doing, put me down?!"

"Relax shrimp, you said you were too short to reach the apples well now you can reach them." I could see a slight blush on his face. It was odd for Gajeel to do something like this, but I wasn't complaining.

"Thanks, Gajeel" I started picking apples and before I realized it the bucket was full."I guess we have to deliver this to the owner.

"Well, I'm out of here"

"Wait, where are you going aren't you going to help me carry these apples." He just turned around and gave me a smile.

"The deal was I would help you reach the apples not carry them, you are on your own now" Gajeel just left me standing there, I didn't believe he could be so mean. I guess that's what makes him so charming, I smiled to myself as I tried to figure out how to get these apples to the owner.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this it was fun to write, see you tomorrow.**


	11. The bracelet

(Mavis PoV)

I was walking down a busy street looking for something to do. Being a ghost is no fun especially when the only people who can see you are Fairy Tail members. As I continued to walk along the street I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, it was a shiny bracelet and it just so happened to match my outfit. I pressed my face against the display window I really wanted it but I know there was no way for me to get it because I am a ghost and ghosts can't buy things. I turned my head away in defeat when I heard a voice speak to me.

"Master Mavis is that you, what are you doing here?" I looked up to see who was talking to me and I was surprised to see Lisanna smiling at me. I thought she was out of town on a job, she must have come back already.

"I was just looking..." I glanced back at the bracelet. It was such a shame I couldn't buy it.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" It was like she read my mind.

There was a twinkle in my eye as she payed for the bracelet, it really was sweet of her. I put the bracelet on and admired it. I will have to make it up to her. With determination in my eyes I grabbed Lisanna's hand, startling her I lead her to my secret hang out place.

* * *

I could see the look of aw on her face as we reached my secret hang out place. There was a field of pink yellow and white flowers all surrounding a waterfall, the only way you could get in was by a secret passageway hidden by some vines. I watched as she wandered around the place.

"This is amazing I never knew someplace so beautiful would be so close to home. Mavis when did you find this?" She looked at me it was easy to tell she was enjoying this.

"Well I got lost one day I accidently stumbled across this place. It has been my secret place for a while now," I was really glad she was happy.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to repay you for giving me this pretty bracelet." I held the bracelet up and smiled.

"Thank you Mavis this is really a beautiful place." We both stared at the fish swimming in lake the waterfall made. I hope she was able to see why I love this place so much. I looked at her smiling face as she played with one of the many bunnies that lived here. I hope we could do this more often.


	12. Metal

It was just another day at the guild Fairy Tail, but something seemed to be wrong, the usual fighting seemed more intense for some reason. It probably had to do with the fact that the dragon slayers were fighting amongst themselves, it was usual for Gajeel and Natsu to fight but it was odd to see Wendy join in especially over something so stupid.

"Natsu are you an idiot the reason why I can eat metal is because I am the Iron Dragon Slayer!" Gajeel yelled at the already pissed off Natsu.

"That doesn't explain anything!" Natsu through a chair at Gajeel.

"P-please stop fighting," Wendy tried to break the boy's fight up but her interfering seemed to heat things up even more.

"If you want to know how I eat metal why don't you try eating it for once" Gajeel noticed Wendy starting to walk away."You to Wendy!"

"B-but I don't want t-" She was interrupted by a piece of metal being shoved in her mouth, it wasn't a comfortable feeling as some of the sharper prices started to poke her mouth.

"Now whichever one of you can keep the metal in your mouth the longest wins" Gajeel proclaimed "Oh and you can't use your magic to keep it in your mouth longer," He glared at Natsu as he spoke, Natsu just grumbled.

"I put my bet on Natsu" Yelled a random guild member.

"No way, I bet Natsu is going to start a fight" Yelled another. As an argument started in the guild Wendy just wanted to get the stupid metal out of her mouth, it started to hurt a lot.

* * *

After a few hours of the metal in her mouth Wendy soon got used to it and went about her daily life. she used a notepad to talk to people since you can't speak with metal in your mouth, if she tried it just sounded like a bunch of gibberish. Over all it wasn't that bad, Natsu started a few fights but since he couldn't use magic he didn't win as much as he would usually. Right now Wendy was watching the fighting continue from a bar stool she had to keep herself from giggling at Natsu trying to speak.

"How are you holding up Wendy" Mira said as she passed my the blue haired girl.

' _I am going ok I guess the metal it annoying thought?'_ Wendy wrote on the paper and held it up to Mira.

"Well don't worry about the metal at the rate things are going Natsu will give up soon," As if on cue Natsu melted everything that was in his mouth.

"I can't take this anymore, who wants a piece of me!"He yelled at everyone who was fighting against him as they all froze.

"Natsu you idiot you lost the bet!" Yelled someone.

"Well who wins then?" Everyone's eyes moved to Wendy as surprised gasped escaped a few lips. Wendy doesn't normally win games, it was odd but a nice relief. Wendy spit the metal out of her mouth and gave the gild a huge smile.

* * *

 **Guess who just got her braces off today, this girl! I am so happy and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night :D**


	13. Angels and Demons!

Two lone figures stood there, among all the rubble of the once lively city Magnolia, members of the guild Fairy Tail laid scattered across the barren land. The two figures looked exhausted it seemed they had been fighting for quite awhile. A girl with horns poking out from her long golden hair gave off a sinister aura her once green eyes were red with anger, her name was Mavis The Demon Queen. Across from the demon was a boy with black hair and black eyes, you would think he was just another demon if it weren't for the white wings on his back, his name was Zeref The Angel King. The two powerful bodies stared at each other until finally Zeref spoke.

"Things didn't have to be this way, if you would just stop and listen to me. These people didn't have to die" He spoke softly, you could see the tears in his eyes as he looked at his fallen comrades.

"You knew things couldn't change. A demon will always be a demon," no emotions could show through her stone cold face."Our love could have never happened, no matter what you tried to do. Now lay down and die Zeref"

"Mavis...why?" Before he could continue speaking Mavis launched towards him her arms covered in black fire. She would slash at him but he managed to dodge, it was clear he didn't want to fight her. When an Angel falls in love they would never forget their lover's face, even if they died.

"Why won't you just die can't you see what happens when are near each other, you already lost your brother and I have lost my dear sister. We could never make it work!" She yelled at him clearly upset at the matter.

"Mavis! I don't care if we could never make it work, I love you and I can't bring myself to stop loving you. You are my everything even if you don't realize it yourself, and who cares that our family is dead we have each other and that's all that counts."

"I am sorry Zeref but a demon doesn't feel love like you Angels. There is only one way to end this." Mavis' face softened as she walked over and pulled a blade from one of the dead people's bodies."I'm sorry Zeref there was no other way." She smiled at him as she drove the blade into her heart, Zeref stood there , eyes widened in horror as Mavis fell to the ground. A puddle of blood forming under her. Zeref ran over as fast as his weak body could and cradled he body in his arms.

"Mavis...why?" Tears were rapidly falling down his face as he hugged the demon's dead body. Slowly her body started to disappear into dust, she was gone. Zeref couldn't control his emotions, as an angel that was on of the many downsides of having feelings.

* * *

Zeref sat there for what seemed like an eternity. He was finally disturbed by a rustling in a nearby bush, he looked up to see a small girl with golden hair walk up to him.

"Hey mister why are you in the forest all by yourself?" She asked shyly as she stood in front of him, her green eyes taking him off guard.

"What is your name?" It was the first time he had spoke in centuries so he sounded a bit odd.

"My name is Mavis" she gave him an innocent smile as she stuck out her hand."What is yours?"

"I'm Zeref" He grabbed her hand and stood up, leaving the forest he found a new purpose in life to protect his new friend Mavis.

* * *

 **My friend Some guy2283 wanted me to do a Angels and Demons story so here it is hope you all like it, I had fun writing this. ;P**


	14. Lightning doesn't last forever

Mira hummed to herself, it was a regular day at Fairy Tail; people were going out on jobs, Cana was drunk and Natsu was causing fights. Everything was normal except for the fact that a certain lightning mage was actually back from a job for once. Laxus, he was a person that didn't socialize with anyone outside his group unless he had to, he always sat alone on the second floor just watching the people come and go. He was a strange person, or that's what Mira thought of him, but it was clear to see she didn't really mean that.

"So Laxus how long are you going to be in town this time~?" Mira said as she placed a glass of water in front of the moody dragon slayer.

"I don't know and I honestly don't care so why should you." He crossed his arms and glared and Mira who just smiled.

"Well just let me know when you are going to leave again, we would hate to repeat what happened last time." Laxus stiffened at the thought of what happened last time when he didn't tell Mira where he was going.

"Yeah it won't happen again." laxus picked up the water and took a long gulp before he continued talking."By the way I am going to go out of town for a few days, I leave tomorrow"

Mira slammed her hand on the table."Now you tell me! If you weren't so cute I would have killed you by now." Mira sighed and turned away,"Just make sure you don't get hurt like last time" Mira walked off to continue her work leaving Laxus confused.

'How did she know I got hurt, I told no one' Laxus thought to himself but her quickly shook the thought out of his head and started to prepare for his next mission.

* * *

'Where is he, he should be back by now.' Mira was panicking and the only thing that seemed to keep her at ease was pacing the the guild. People were starting to stare at her, but their attention was soon diverted when the guild doors opened slowly making a loud obnoxious creak. In walked Laxus' teammates, Mira ran over to them with hope glistening in her eyes but that soon died when she saw the look on their faces. Mira covered her mouth with her hands as she fell on both her knees crying.

"No, no this can't be happening! Where is Laxus!" She was screaming at the three in front of her, they just looked away with their heads hung low. They were clearly holding back tears as they tried to comfort Mira. The whole guild was quite for the rest for the day, people were crying but most decided to drink their sorrows away, but no one could avoid the fact that Laxus was dead.

The funeral was sad, like every other funeral except that day Fairy Tail lost some of it's burning spirit as they said their goodbyes.

* * *

 **Laxus: oh wow what is with all this morbid sad stuff recently.**

 **Shut up Laxus I am an emotional wreck this week and I can't control it.**

 **Natsu: Wait sice Laxus died does that mean I'm the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail!**

 **No Natsu I think you are forgetting someone *points at Erza***

 **Natsu: Well gotta run! *Erza chases Natsu out the door***

 **As you can clearly tell I decided to have they Fairy Tail members join me in the A/Ns I thought it looked fun and as someone who talks to themself a lot I thought it would be good for me. Thank you for the people who have reviewed,** **favorited and followed this story it means a lot. Good Night people**


	15. Bye Bye blondie

"Hey guys, I think someone is stalking me" Lucy said pulling up a chair to sit next to theam Natsu.

"What, who in their right mind would want to follow you?" Grey said be the absolute jerk he was and all, he honestally didn't care.

"Hey that's not nice what if they want to do something bad to her?" Levy stated defending her best friend.

"pfft what ever" Grey looked away but was imeadiatly hit by a chair."You want to fight Natsu!" the boys were at it again completely ignoring Lucy and her problem.

* * *

It had been a few days since that time at the guild and Team Natsu was suppos to be going on a mission, but Lucy a key member to the team was no where to be seen so Natsu volinteared to go get her.

"Luce, Luce are you here?" Natsu came through the window to a dark bed room the only light was that could be seen was coming from the bathroom. Natsu slowly creep over the the door thinking it would be funny to scar the girl. Natsu bursted down the door only to be stoped in his tracks.

There on the ground was Lucy, she was laying in a puddle of her own blood, her clothes were torn and there was a knife near by. Natsu's eyes widdened in horror, they should have listened to her, maybe she would have been alive if they did.

* * *

 **I got this out way later then I normally do so I am dead tired not to mention I was doing Ball Room Dancing from 6-10 so yeah.**

 **Grey: Wait you take ball room dancing, nerd!**

 **It is really fun actually and if any of you have the chance you should totally try it to.**

 **Lucy: That seems like fun, common Natsu lets go get lessons *Drags Natsu***

 **Natsu: Someone helf me!**

 **Well sorry this is short I can't be bothered today :/ sorry.**


	16. Show the way

The starts shine in the night sky,

The fire glows bright,

A cute dragon lights the way,

The princess follows.

Ice as strong as a diamond,

Blocks the way for the travelers.

The dragon melts it,

The princess will heal them again.

Walking alone now

The dragon is scared and lost,

The princess finds him

They reunite and continue forward.

* * *

 **Gajeel: What in the hell was this**

 **I wanted to try writing a poem :P**

 **Levy: This is pretty good.**

 **Thanks if you can't tell it is about Natsu and Lucy.**

 **Natsu: someone say my name?**

 **No go away flamebrains**


	17. Drowning

"I hate boats" mumbled a sea sick salamander who was leaning off the edge of a pretty small boat. The boat looked like it would fall apart at the slightest wave the ocean sent its way. "Why did you guys abandon me!" Natsu was all alone in the middle of the ocean just him and the waves, he was completely lost at sea with no sign of land for miles. Natsu barely had the strength to move he had been out there for three days and only had a little bit of water left if he didn't make it out soon he wasn't going to last.

* * *

"We need to continue the search, we won't rest until we find Natsu!" Erza yelled in her commanding voice, people were moving around the big ship people were getting on smaller ships to look for the lost salamander. No one had slept in days and everyone was getting more worried for their lost friend.

"Erza maybe we should take a break, we are all exhausted" Lucy was the only one brave enough to stand up to Erza. Erza looked around at everyone's faces, they had large bags under their eyes and some of them looked like they were about to fall over. Erza looked down in defeat

"I just... you're right, we will continue the search tomorrow" Erza looked like she was about to cry, but she couldn't at least not in front of her family."Lets all get some sleep we will need it," and with that almost all the guild collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion finally getting some much needed sleep. Grey was one of the few that stayed up, he was looking over the boat so see if he could see any signs of his lost friend.

* * *

"No wait...please stay" Natsu's voice was barely a whisper as he watched his friend's ship sail off in the distance their shimmering light was like a beacon of hope that slowly started to fade away into the horizon. before the ship was completely gone though, Natsu had a idea, mustering up all the energy he had he shot a spiral of fire into the air. He waited for what seemed to be forever as he saw the ship slowly turn around and head in his direction.

It didn't take very long for the ship to almost arrive to him, as he watched it come closer his vision started to blur as a wave hit his small boat. he was thrown into the pitch black water of the ocean as he sank further and further into the water he lost all the air in his lungs, he was going to drowns it was clear. As the world slipped from him he could see a figure swimming to him, he gave a small smile as he closed his eyes.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by his teammates all talking to him at once. Natsu squeezed his eyes closed his head was throbbing and everything hurt. "what happened?" natsu questioned still trying to clear his head.

"You almost drowned, if it weren't for Erza you would be..." Happy couldn't continue his sentence all he could do was hug natsu and cry his eyes out."I should have been there I'm sorry Natsu" Natsu looked at Erza and gave his signature grin, witched she happily gave back with a little bit of a blush.

"I guess we are even now." Both Natsu and Erza stared at each other for a little longer before the rest of the guild barged into the hospital room.

* * *

Welp I know what I am dreaming about tonight.

Happy: hey I finally made an appearance!

Natsu: *sighs* so you aren't worried that I almost died!?

Happy: you were fine *eats fish*

Natsu: Happy get back here! *chases the cat around the room*

umm don't mind those two,anyway hope you all have a good night :P


	18. Cake

"What do you mean you are all out of Strawberry cake!" Erza yelled as she slammed her hands down on the counter, glaring at the baker quivering in fear behind it.

"I'm sorry ma'me but they were all bought by this guy in a cloak" He was trembling with fear as Erza's glare intensified.

"Fine! It's not like I wanted any" Erza crossed her arms and stormed out of the building." Stupid bakery and having my cake sold out" she mumbled angrily to herself as she made her way to the guild. She regained her composure as she pushed open the guild doors to be greeted by confetti.

"Happy Birthday Erza!" The entire guild yelled, confetti still falling. The room was fully decorated with balloons, streamers and strawberry cake.

Erza ran to the cake pushing everyone aside as she grabbed the nearest box, that to her delight hat strawberry cake in it. Erza happily enjoyed the cake completely ignoring the rest of the guild as they got into their regular fighting.

* * *

 **I almost forgot to update woops**

 **Erza: How could you forget such an important story!**

 **I have no clue heh. Anyways I want to say thank you for the people who Followed and Favorited, and to the people who took the time to leave a Review it means a lot ;P**

 **Grey: Jane forget about that sappy stuff and lets eat the cake.**

 **Erza: *hits Grey* These cakes are all mine!**

 **good night people**


	19. Cat fight

"I'm hungry can we get some fish Carla~?" Happy asking as he floated behind the white exceed who seemed to not want him around.

"Well you should have gotten some in the last town"Carla crossed her arms and turned away from the blue exceed, who just seemed upset.

"Oh come on guys please don't fight. happy we will get fish in the next town ok?" wendy said as she followed the exceeds. They were going on their first mission together and all Wendy wanted was a peaceful trip, but at the rate those two were going it would be far from peaceful.

"Ok Wendy" Happy started to hum a song, it was probably about fish but who knows maybe it wasn't. As they continued their trip Happy kept complaining and Carlia kept nagging him. They were like an old married couple always fighting, Wendy had enough of it.

"Just stop fighting already!" She yelled tears pricking her eyes, "I just wanted to go an a quiet mission with you two but this intire trip you two have been fighting!" tears were falling down her face.

"Wendy, we're sorry..." Carlia said her head hung low.

"I just wanted us to all be friends, going on missions and cool adventures together, but now I'm not so sure." Wendy sniffed as the two exceeds tried to console her.

"We promise from now on we won't fight, we are sorry" The exceeds said hugging the girl.

* * *

 **So, what did you all think?**

 **Carlia: Oh Wendy I am so sorry**

 **Wendy: It's ok I know you didn't mean it.**

 **Happy: We won't do it again, unless Carlia steals my fish then it's on.**

 **Well hope you all enjoyed. I know these are short but I do them for fun not reviews any ways good night ;P**


	20. END

It had been a few years since we came back from the hundred year quest. I got married to the love of my life Lucy and we were ready to start the next chapter of our journey. Gray and Juvia got married shortly after us followed by a few members of the guild. Everyone had settled down and the one booming guild became more mellow with time. The world was changing around them. Mages weren't easy to come by and there was only a few guilds left in the land. The age of magic had ended or had it?

"Lucy you can do it, take deep breaths" I said encouragingly. Lucy was giving birth to our second child. People say the first is always the hardest, but Nashi our first born was way easier.

After hours of pushing and breathing the baby finally came out, but it wasn't as happy was a normal child's birth was suppose to be. The baby had black hair and two tiny horns coming out of his head, the child was a demon.

"don't be upset Natsu, we knew there was a chance that E.N.D might show up in the children." Lucy said trying to hold back tears as I hit my fist on the wall making a hole.

"I'm not upset about that. What's going to happen to him, he isn't like to other children. He's different and always will be." Being a father had changed me over the years, I was no longer that jokester I used to be. I was mature and I wanted the best for my children, but I know I couldn't protect them forever. Nor could I stop what other people thought of them.

"Natsu, it doesn't matter what happens to Botsu, as long as he knows we love him and if we are there for him I am sure he will grow up just fine." Lucy said softly as she tickled the baby.

"You're right what was I thinking" I gave her my signature smile as I bent down and kissed my baby boy, Botsu, on the head. "We will always be a family no matter what."

* * *

 **I hope you like this Some guy, you really didn't make this easy on me. What was I suppose to do with E.N.D, did it mean Natsu or did it mean the end of a story, who knows :P**

 **Lucy: Natsu can our children become demons?**

 **Natsu: *looks up from food* I don't know maybe**

 **Lucy: unbelievable *sighs* if our child is a demon so help me.**

 **Natsu: Our child?**

 **Lucy: *blushes* I didn't mean that! *kicks Natsu***

 **Any ways we finally made it to day 20! I can't believe I haven't missed a day yet I feel so happy. reviews are welcome, see you tomorrow :P**


	21. Chickens

"Lisanna could you please tell me a story?" Asuka asked me her big purple eyes staring into mine.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" I asked the sweet girl who took a seat next to me at the bar.

"Do one with Natsu in it!" She was a very enthusiastic girl that was for sure, it was amusing to say the least.

"Ok, let me tell you the story about the chicken?"

* * *

"Natsu come on we need that chicken" I yelled at the pink haired boy. I was getting tired of him getting distracted from our job. It was a simple job, all we had to do was collect three wild chickens and deliver them to the farmer. We collected two already and Natsu had the third one, but he wouldn't budge from his spot on the grass.

"No, Mr. Cluckers doesn't want to go" Natsu said stubbornly, as he turned away from me. Was he ignoring me? I mentally sighed at the fact that he already name the chicken

"Natsu it's our job" I looked him in the eyes and gave him the puppy dog eyes. No one could resist the puppy dog eyes, or that was what I thought. Natsu just glared at me and started to run away as fast as he could."Natsu!" I yelled tears pricking my eyes. How could he just leave me like that. it wasn't fare why did the chicken get Natsu's love instead of me.

After hours of running around I finally managed to bring all three chickens to the farmer who smiled and gave us the money. Even though he kept denying it, I could see Natsu was upset.

* * *

"What happened to the chickens" Asuka asked a bit worried. I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth so I made a little lie.

"The chickens were going to a special place where they would be able to eat all the worms and bugs they wanted, and the farmer took good care of them the end" I felt bad for lying but somethings you just had to keep to yourself.

* * *

 **I as so tired my brain feels like it might explode, but I knew I had to get another chapter up for the people who actually decided to follow and favorite this story. I really appreciate it.**

 **Natsu: cut out all the sappy stuff and fight me!**

 **Lisanna: Natsu you can't fight a girl that's mean.**

 **I may be a girl, but with my new hairstyle I am Sasuke Uchiha and I can defete you.**

 **Natsu: Bring it on I don't care if you're Sausage Uchiha or whatever you name is, Fight me!**

 **Well, see you later good night *activates sharingan and chases natsu***


	22. Names

"Natsu I know you want to name our first child igneel, but there is only one problem" Lucy paused, she was lying in a hospital bed holding a baby with pink hair. "Our baby is a girl!?" Lucy was getting tired of him ranting over how the name Igneel meant so much to him and he promised he would make his first child's name Igneel in honor.

"Natsu why don't we have a compromise? Her middle name can be Igneel and her first name Nashi, are you ok with that?" Lucy was worried that Natsu wouldn't like it, but to her relief Natsu just slumped into a chair and agreed to my terms. That day we took home our new baby girl Nashi Igneel Dragneel.

* * *

"Juvia for the last time we are not calling our son Gray jr. thing of a real name" Gray was holding his son close to his chest wondering why he had to look as handsome as him.

"But Gray-sama..." Juvia's lip quivered as she spoke softly. "I just want everyone to know he is our child." Just as she spoke the baby started to cry and it literally started to rain, ice and water inside.

"Don't worry Juvia I think they will all know we are the parents." Grey said reassuringly as he kissed his wife on the head making her pass out.

* * *

"Gajeel" Levy said looking at the man with a death glare." If you decide to name our baby shrimp or anything like that so help me I will leave you" Gajeel felt chills go down his spine as she finished speaking.

"R-right" was all he could say. Right after he agreed with his wife she went back to her normal self like nothing ever happened.

* * *

 **I am tired and my feet hurt can someone carry me to bed?**

 **Natsu: I'm outta here see you all tomorrow**

 **Grey: Same here**

 **Gajeel: I uh got to go by potato**

 **Well we know they don't love me, anyways I got this chapter out late sorry about that, see you all tomorrow and good night ;P**


	23. More space

"Wendy almost got hurt on our last mission," Carla complained "She thought it was wise to get help from a complete stranger, honestly I don't know what I'm going to do about that girl." The exceed sighed as she sipped on her tea. She was talking to Erza who seemed to be one of the only sane people in the guild, even though she wasn't always the sanest person around she would gladly listen to anyone ramble and try to give them advice.

"Maybe you should give her more space. She needs to make her own decisions even if they are wrong. We can't be there all the time to help her, she isn't a baby and she needs to learn, but she can't learn if you are always hovering over her shoulder." Erza finished speaking. For once she actually said something pretty wise for once. Carla didn't seem to think so and she seemed to be offended at what she said.

"I give that girl plenty of space, but she never learns" Carla said flying away from Erza towards Wendy who was talking to Romeo.

"If you say so Carla." Erza smiled and ordered a strawberry cake, enjoying each bit.

* * *

"Wendy it's time to go home" Carla said in a bossy tone of voice. Carla started to head for the door but turned around to see that Wendy hadden't moved an inch, and it didn't seem the girl even noticed the exceed."Wendy I said it's time to go now" Wendy looked up from her conversation with the boy.

"Oh did you say something Carla?" Wendy asked completely oblivious that she had ignored Carla completely.

"I said nothing I'm sorry for bothering you" Carla turned away and left clearly hurt at the fact that her best friend ignored her to talk to a boy, a boy of all things. Wendy was to young to date but Carla could clearly see that Wendy had a crush on the boy, so taking Erza's advice she gave Wendy more space.

* * *

It had been a years and Wendy finally confessed her love to Romeo and they started to date. Carla sat in the back ground and watched her best friend grow up in front of her eyes. Carla soon settled down with Happy and had three wonderful children, but Carla never forgot about Wendy, even after she started her own family with Romeo. Everyone grew older and wiser with time and Carla eventually had to leave the world because of a sickness that only effected Exceeds. Wendy cried and cried she kept wishing that she had spent more time with her friend, but everyone dies eventually and Wendy knew that. Over time Wendy had a daughter of her own and named her Carla after her best friend.

* * *

I think I made this a little darker than I meant to, oh well what can you do about that.

Wendy: Oh Carla you know I would never ignore you *Cries*

Carla: Suck it up child you cry to much I'm not leaving you any time soon

Romeo: Umm... *feels awkward so he leaves*

See you all tomorrow ;P


	24. I love you

"Gray-sama do you love me?" It was a simple question Juvia had been wondering ever since she started to date the Ice-make mage. No matter how many times she said it he would always just nod and agree with her, but he never said the words 'I love you' to her face and it was worrying Juvia.

"Of course I do" Gray replied simply, not even saying it.

"Than say I love you" Juvia demanded as she got closer to Gray's face making him blush.

"Juvia..." Gray's attitude suddenly got way darker "I do love you it's just I don't want to get hurt again, you know what happened between me and Lucy..." Juvia could hardly stand gray being so sad. She wanted to hit the blond upside the head for rejecting her love, but she already did and she knew she shouldn't do it again.

"Forget about your past lover, Juvia is your girlfriend now, so just forget it all" She said hugging gray who embraced her back.

"I love you"

* * *

 **I got this out later then expected, oh well. Guess who won 5 dollars for betting the Eagles would win. I will buy all the candy for myself.**

 **Natsu: Gray hey I want some candy to!**

 **Juvia: I can give you my candy...**

 **Well ok then I will leave you two to it *walks out of the room***

 **Gray: help me!**

 **See you guys tomorrow ;P**


	25. Fruit Cake

Lisanna sat on a stool, she was eating some fruit cake, you know the kind that is very bitter but still good at the same time. As she took another bit of it Natsu came up behind her and shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth.

"What are you up to?" Natsu asked after he swallowed the cake.

"Natsu, I was eating that" Lisanna said glaring at Natsu who gave her a questioning look.

"Really, I thought I was the only one who like bitter fruit cake." Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "sorry about that." He grinned at her.

"Yes, I really like the cake. The bitter yet sweet taste is just so good~" Lisanna smiled. She never knew Natsu like the same cake as her, she thought she was the only one. Lisanna may have like strawberry cake like Erza, but because Erza bought all the cake one day, she ended up trying the fruit cake and liking it.

"I know right, it is the only kind of cake that I usually saver" Natsu said some drool coming down his face as he talked about the delicious cake. "Hey Mira bring us some fruit cake" Natsu couldn't help himself, all this talk about food was making him hungry, and when Mir brought the cake he and Lisanna ate it, and savored it.

* * *

 **I didn't know what I wanted to do for this chapter so I asked my mom to give me a random word. It was Fruit Cake and so that was how this short thing was born.**

 **Lisanna: I couldn't imagine Natsu actually savoring something.**

 **I know I kind of went OOC, I mean what Natsu would savor food, have you seen him.**

 **Natsu: Hey! *would be offended if it weren't true***

 **Any ways good night people and see you tomorrow ;P**


	26. Hair

"Shh...Gray hand me the scissors... no not that one..." Natsu was whispering to Gray as he handed him the correct scissors. They were standing over a sleeping Mira who was oblivious to what was going on around her. Natsu grabbed the scissors and quietly cut Mira's hair and escaped through the window.

=Next Day=

There was a dark aura through the guild hall as Mira stomped in. There were whispers and gasps as she made her way farther into the guild. She walked up onto the stage and glared at everyone.

"Who ever did this to me come out right now!" She yelled scanning the guild, her eyes landing on Natsu who couldn't hide his laughter. Mira realizing who did it and stopped over to Natsu. "Why did you do this?" She grabbed his clothing and pulled him close enough that he could smell the soft aroma that came off of her.

"Now you look exactly like Lisanna" He gave her his big goofy grin. She blushed slightly and dropped him.

"What ever, it looks cute I guess."

* * *

I asked my grandma for a word and she said hair so well that was how this was made. I hope you enjoyed.

Natsu: Wait if your hair was cut would you look like Lisanna

Mira: I guess we would look similar.


	27. Mate!

It is tradition that when a dragon or dragon slayer becomes a certain age they will find their mate. Natsu the first followed by Gajeel, Laxus, Rogue, Sting and finally Erik. They all found the love's of their lives pretty easily, some of their mates were right under their noses while others took awhile of searching to find. Wendy was the last dragon slayer to find her partner, but when she did she kept it a secret until everyone was gathered at a party.

Wendy walked into the guild hall shortly followed by Romeo, they both had a slight tint of blush on their faces as they made their way through the crowed the stage, where Gajeel was playing one of his "amazing" songs again. Romeo unplugged his guitar from the amplifier, enraging Gajeel.

"What do ya think you're doin' kid," he said angrily as he glared at the small boy, "I was in the middle of a song."

"sorry Gajeel but I have something important to tell everyone." Romeo nodded to Wendy and they both took center stage, all eyes on them.

"R-romeo is my mate!" Wendy said as she hid behind Romeo. The whole guild went silent, there were a few gasps but other than that, nothing.

"WHAT!?" Yelled all the dragon slayers in unison as they jumped onto the stage and surrounded Wendy and Romeo.

"stop lying to use" Natsu said shaking his fist.

"This kid can't be your mate, you are to young" Gajeel and Laxus yelled. Rogue and Sting watched from the back ground glaring at the poor girl who looked like she was about to fall over, if it weren't for Romeo holding her up.

"I don't know you, but I can tell you are still to young." Erik said shaking his head.

Wendy was getting tired of everyone talking when she was trying to speak, so she did something that she normally never does and yells. "Who care! Romeo is my mate now so you can all back off!" She was pissed. "come on Romeo we are out of here." Wendy grabbed Romeo's hand and they left.

The guild searched and searched but they couldn't find the two. Years had passed before Wendy and Romeo returned to Fairy Tail, but when they returned as adults, they surprised the whole guild by bring a blue haired baby along with them. It turns out they got married and had a kid of their own, but they never forgot Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Here you go my friend a Rowen fanfiction with the 6 other dragon slayers, hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Rogue: why didn't I say anything in this?**

 **Sting: Yeah I am wondering that two.**

 **I got lazy ok and it was getting late (plus I don't know how to write those two). If you want me to do something specific PM me or leave a review I will be happy to do it no matter what kind of ship. Good night people and see you tomorrow ;P**


	28. Glass figure

Elfman and Evergreen had been dating for almost a year now and it was time for Elfman to get Evergreen her one year anniversary present. He spent weeks trying to figure out what she wanted, despite how she acted normally she would not give any hints to her boyfriend. One day when Elfman was walking with Evergreen he noticed her looking at a tiny glass statue in a shop. He stopped and moved to look at it as well.

"Is that what you want for our anniversary?" He asked looking at the woman.

"What, no it is tiny and completely useless." She responded getting really defensive for some reason, that surprised Elfman.

He walked with Evergreen in comfortable silence until they reached her house, he waved good bye and headed back to the shop, he knew she wanted it and he was going to get it for her.

* * *

The shop door bell rung as he walked into the small glass shop, Elfman looked around and noticed a small old lady dusting off some fragile glass. She turned around and smiled when he walked in, even though most people were intimidated by his size the old lady wasn't.

"Well aren't you a big lad, what can I help you with?" She asked in a sweet tone as she walked up to him.

"I would like that glass figure" he said nervously as he pointed to the glass figure sitting in the window. The old lady smiled as Elfman paid for it and left.

"This is so Manly!" He said in triumph as he placed the figure carefully in his room.

A few days later he gave the figure to Evergreen and she absolutely loved it, because of her reaction toward it he started to go to the shop more often not to get them for his girlfriend but for himself. He will never admit it but he like the tiny figures, they reminded him of his girlfriend.

* * *

 **R.I.P FictionalOtakuRubbish, she lost her creative spark and retired form . She will always be remembered in my heart. :(**

 **Elfman: That isn't very Manly!**

 **Evergreen: Oh shut up**

 **She had a bunch of personal/mental issues and just couldn't continue. If she is reading this I hope she know her readers forgive her. See you all tomorrow**


	29. Beautiful

Knock...knock...knock. Levy looked up from the book she was reading on her sofa. She got up and headed over to the door. 'I _wonder who that could be_?' She thought to herself as she opened the door. She was surprised to see Gajeel standing there, a hint of red across his face.

"What are you doing here and how did you get my address?" She asked a little intimated at his size. She had always been intimidated at it but recently I had been getting to her.

"You want to hang out Shrimp?" He was very blunt and to the point.

"Wh- um sure" Levy was internally screaming, but she kept her composure as she put on her shoes and followed Gajeel out.

They walked around the city for a bit looking at shops before Levy stopped in front of a flower shop. Levy bent down a little and moved her hair out of her face as she smelt the yellow and pink roses. Gajeel blushed slightly at the sight.

"they smell beautiful" She said to no one in particular.

"Not as beautiful as you" Gajeel mumbled, but Levy heard it and stood up looking at him, her face was like a tomato.

"Wh-" Levy was stopped from speaking by Gajeel picking her up and planting a kiss on her soft lips. Levy didn't try to resist and just let it happen. They were there for what felt like hours, until the shop keeper told them to get a room.

* * *

 **I was screaming when writing this, I love Gale so much it is so cute, and they need to kiss more often.**

 **Gajeel: Why would I kiss Levy.**

 **Levy: did you forget the whole water incident?**

 **Gajeel: *blushes and turns his back to Levy***

 **Levy: hey what did I do?!**

 **Ok I am going to butt in before things get out of hand. I hope you all hade a good day and I will see you tomorrow.**


	30. Ice skating

"Come on Natsu you can do it!" Lucy yelled encouragingly to her long time boyfriend as she watched him struggle to stand. They were the only people at the ice skating rink, since it was freezing and no one really wanted to be there at that time because the sun had already set and it was getting late.

"Luce I can't do it..." He wined trying not to through up. Even in ice skates he had terrible motion sickness, it was quite a sad sight to watch. Lucy skated over with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Why don't we call it a day, I might like ice skating but I don't want to see you suffer" Deep down Lucy didn't want to go, she had always loved the ice and didn't get many opportunities to skate any more.

"No...What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't let you have a good time on our date" There was a fire in Natsu's eyes as he spoke. He managed to stand up and grab onto Lucy's arm using her as support. "I'm ready"

Lucy started to move pulling Natsu along, but it didn't take long before Natsu's motion sickness kicked and he fell face first into the ice pulling Lucy with him. Luckily Lucy landed on Natsu and didn't get hurt, but it looked like Natsu was in a lot of pain.

"Let's call it a day" Lucy pulled up Natsu and they walked to the edge of the rink. Natsu was still a little dazed as Lucy helped take his shoes off, returning them and heading back to the car.

Natsu was passed out from even more motion sickness the whole car ride home and Lucy barely managed to put him on the couch in their apartment.

"Sleep well Natsu and thank you, I had fun tonight" Lucy said softly as she kissed his forehead putting a smile on the sleeping teen's face. Lucy left the room and went to bed.

...

 **I went ice skating today, it was fun but now I have bruises on my arms from falling twice. I was the lucky one in my family.**

 **Lucy: I didn't know you ice skated Jane.**

 **this was my second time and it was a lot of fun minus the bruises. Any ways my review thing was broken for a little while so I couldn't see recent reviews on my stories and other peoples. (guest, I also crack ship them sometimes P) Thank you for the reviews and what not and I hope you all have a go-**

 **Natsu: Good night! *laughs manically* I stole it from you!**

 ***sighs* anyways good night, I now have to go beat up a certain dragon slayer see you all tomorrow *chases after Natsu***


	31. Sibling fluff

"Hey Wendy what do you want for your birthday?"Erza asked the girl who was sitting by herself. It was getting closer and closer to her birthday and everyone in the guild was frantic trying to find out what she wanted."why am I even asking of course you would want some amazing strawberry cake." Erza was so sure that was what she wanted but of course saying that caused the whole guild to argue. Natsu sat in the corner watching everyone, he just got done with a mission and he was to tired to fight.

"No way she want's to learn some new magic" a ramdom person yelled.

"are you crazy she wants a boyfriend~" someone else yelled. It was a fully out brawl between everyone in the guild. Natsu was watching the scene unfold until he heard a soft voice speaking with his dragon hearing.

"I just want to hang out..." The soft voice said, Natsu looked around the guild.

 _"Where was the voice coming from"_ he wondered to himself as he scanned the guild. As he continued scanning he soon realized it was coming from Wendy. Natsu realizing what he had to do stood up on the table.

 **"** Hey Wendy why don't we have a small party just the two of us?" He yelled over the crowd, everyone stopped fighting and stared at the fire dragon slayer. They were clearly angry at his question, but Wendy was smiling from ear to ear.

"sure Natsu, let's go." Wendy said back to him. Both the dragon slayers left the guild smiling, they were going to have a fun daY no matter what the other people said.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this cute little Nawen moment, I had fun writing it (even though I am doing it on a phone) hope you all enjoyed and see you tomorrow.**

 **Wendy: see you guys later**

 **Natsu: yeah good night morning or whatever**


	32. Sick

Gajeel opened his eyes but immediately winced as sunlight hit his face. He knew right away that today wasn't going to be a good one. His head was pounding and his vision blurry as he slowly got out of bed and stumbled his way to the bathroom. Gajeel entered the bathroom and landed with a thud in front of the toilet just in time before he threw up last nights dinner, even after he finished throwing up he continued to dry heave.

After he was finished his throat was raw. He got a glass of water from the kitchen, placing it on the coffee table he collapsed onto the sofa with a groan."Why of all days to get sick..." Gajeel grumbled to himself. He was suppose to go on a date with his girlfriend, Levy, today but judging by how he felt he couldn't even make it to the door. Gajeel sighed in defeat as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Levy rolled up her sleeves " _how could he just ditch oh when I give him a piece of my he won't even know what hit him_ " Levy thought to herself as she stomped up the stairs to Gajeels front door. She knocked, but when there was no answer she tried the door and was surprised to see it was unlocked. She pushed open the door and walked in.

"hello, Gajeel are you home?" Levy asked as she ventured further into the quiet house. Levy walked into the living room when she heard a noise and turned on the light to see a red faced Gajeel sprawled out on the sofa. "Oh my gosh" Levy ran over and put her hand on his forehead. She immediately recoiled he was burning up.

Levy sat at the edge of the sofa changing the cloth of Gajeel's forehead when she heard a groan. She looked down to see Gajeel open one eye and look at her.

"wha' are you doin' in my home shrimp?" He said in a muffled voice as he sat up.

"you know you are really stupid sometimes" She started, "You don't show up for our date and you didn't even call to cancel, not to mention you were sick and didn't tell me. I am just glad you are ok" Levy looked at Gajeel who gave a small smile.

"I'm glad you are my girlfriend" Gajeel hugged Levy who hugged him back.

* * *

 **I have been reading a lot of sick fics and I must say there needs to be more. I don't know if anyone caught on or not but this is in a modern universe. :P**

 **Gajeel: Why would the Shrimp take care of me, if I am sick she should stay far away.**

 **Levy: I would help because I like you *mumbles***

 **Gajeel: what did you say?**

 **Levy: Nothing.**

 **They need to get a room am I right or what. anyway good night people :P**


	33. Love potion (part 1)

Juvia walked down a dark ally to a door at the end. Slowly opening the old door she walked into a musty shop with potions littering all the open wall space.

"Ah miss Juvia what can I do for you today?" A small man said from behind the counter as she moved closer to it.

"Juvia was wondering if her order came in yet?" Juvia seemed to be a bit nervous like she was doing something illegal, witch she was but she would never admit it.

"Ah yes the ten love potions have arrived let me go get them for you." The old man came out a few moments later with the case of ten love potions. "Just remember one love potion last for twelve hours good luck"

"Juvia thanks you from the bottom of her heart." Juvia grabbed the case and left the shop with a smile on her face. She ordered the case weeks ago and it finally came in, she was so happy and nervous at the same time.

" _should I do this?"_ She questioned in her head for a moment before shaking it away. " _I do this so Gray-sama will love me"_ Juvia snuck into the guild hall and hit the bottles in a storage room where no one would look. Juvia grabbed one bottle and made her way to where Gray was sitting alone, his back facing her. She quietly poured all the contents of the bottle into Grey's drink and watched as he unknowingly took a sip of the love potion. Now all she had to do was wait.

Juvia came into the guild the next morning to see everyone acting all lovey-dovey. Juvia knowing immediately what happened ran over to Mira who was passionately kissing Laxus.

"I am sorry to interrupt but did you see a case of pink bottles in the back?" Juvia questioned. Mira looked away from what she was doing.

"you mean the fancy drinks, yeah everyone in the guild had some." she said turning back to the lightening mage. Juvia stood there shocked.

* * *

 **what happened? how was she going to stop it? Tune in tomorrow to find out!**

 **So as you can tell I decided the split this up into two parts only because Valentine's day is tomorrow, so you will see the next part later. Goodnight all and have a happy evening/morning/afternoon and see you later**


	34. Love potion (part 2)

Previously...

 _"should I do this?" She questioned in her head for a moment before shaking it away. "I do this so Gray-sama will love me" Juvia snuck into the guild hall and hit the bottles in a storage room where no one would look. Juvia grabbed one bottle and made her way to where Gray was sitting alone, his back facing her. She quietly poured all the contents of the bottle into Grey's drink and watched as he unknowingly took a sip of the love potion. Now all she had to do was wait._

 _"I am sorry to interrupt but did you see a case of pink bottles in the back?" Juvia questioned. Mira looked away from what she was doing._

 _"you mean the fancy drinks, yeah everyone in the guild had some." she said turning back to the lightening mage. Juvia stood there shocked._

Now...

" _oh no, oh no what have I done_!" Juvia thought to herself, she was passing through the guild hall trying to dodge all the love crazy men (and woman) coming after her." _Ok Juvia you need to relaxes, how long has it been since they drank the potion? It should only last 12 hours right_?" Juvia stopped in her tracks when a half naked Gray approached her.

"Hey there cutie~" Gray said in a drunken tone. Juvia didn't know if he was drunk or under the love potion's spell, if she had to guess she would say he was under the love potion. Gray didn't smell like alcohol all he smelt like was his normal self and Juvia was dying because of it.

Gray pulled Juvia close to his chest, sparkles were coming off him probably because of Juvia's imagination."Gray-sama..." Juvia shook herself out of her dase and pushed the boy away. "No I can't, I didn't want it to be this way, but you all ways pushed me away." Juvia paused, she was getting the attention of the whole guild now. "I want you to fall in love with me, I don't want you to be forced." Tears were coming down her face at this point.

"Juvia don't cry we are sorry" Wendy said as she made her way to the front of the crowd."We are sorry we tricked you, but when Gray realized you put a love potion in his drink he wanted pay back." Juvia sniffed and looked at Gray who was looking at the ground with guilt.

"Sorry Juvia I didn't mea-" Gray was cut off my Juvia tackling him to the floor with a hug.

"Oh Gray-sama, Juvia's just glad she didn't hurt you. I love you~" Juvia was squeezing Gray so hard it looked like he might explode.

"Juvia can't breath" Gray said making Juvia immeadiatly let go of his body.

"I'm sorry Gray-sama"

"it's ok"

" _I love you too_ " gray thought in his head but everyone except Juvia could clearly tell what he was thinking.

* * *

 **well here you guys are the ending of this Valentine's day special, hope you all enjoyed :3**

 **Gray: Thanks a lot Jane now she is going to want a hug all night.**

 **Juvia: *opens arms* come here Gray-sama!**

 **Gray: fine but only this time *lets Juvia hug him***

 **Aww so cute anyways see you guys tomorrow**

 **Gray: No don't go help me!**


	35. Birthday

Wendy was humming to herself as she walked through the forest to the grumpy mage Porlyusica's house. Ever since Wendy found out she was the Edolas form of Grandeeney she wanted to become closer friends, even going as far to pay a ninja to find out her birthday, witch was why Wendy was going to Porlyusica's house in the first place.

Wendy looked down at the basket in her arms, she had spent all day on Porlyusica's birthday present and she really hoped the older woman would like it. Wendy continued to skip along the path until she approached Porlyusica's house, knocking softly she waited until the woman opened the door.

"Who's there and what do you want" Porlyusica said grumpily from behind the closed door. She knew actually who was at the door but she wanted the child to explain herself.

"Hi miss Porlyusica. I came to say happy birthday and give you a present" Wendy smiled happily, while Porlyusica on the other hand was shocked. She opened the door, grabbing the basket she slammed it.

" _how did she know it was my Birthday? I never told anyone."_ Porlyusica smiled to herself. " _that girl is really something"_ Porlyusica looked out a window and watched as Wendy walked away. " _thank you"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **It was my grandma's birthday the other day so I thought I would make this. my grandma does not act like Porlyusica so you all know.**

 **Porlyusica: I would hope not, no one could ever be like me.**

 **Wendy: Say happy birthday to your grandma for me!**

 **I will do that. Hope you all enjoyed and have a good night ;P**


	36. Puppy

Levy and Gajeel were walking down a dark ally in the middle of an abandoned town, Levy was holding onto Gajeels arm hiding behind it.

"Maybe w-we should go back now." Levy want any excess to not continue, it was getting really dark and she couldn't stand the though of what lurked around the next corner.

"Common Shrimpy I told ya I heard something so I will continue even if you don't" Gajeel spoke in a ruff voice, Levy just sighed ad followed him further into the darkness. They walked for about thirty seconds when Levy heard a small whimper from the corner of a box, bending down she curiously looked over the edge, to see a small puppy.

"Aww you are so cute, what happened to you sweetie" She said as she picked up the puppy who was wagging his tail.

"Yeah the puppy is soo cute, can we go now." Gajeel secretly hoped it was a monster and not an ugly puppy.

"stop being so sarcastic Gajeel, he is cute" Levy walked over to face the man who looked down at her, there was a clear difference in heights but Levy didn't mind.

"Fine he is cute, can we just go now?" Gajeel said as he grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her and the puppy out of the ally. It seemed Gajeel and Levy just adopted a cute puppy, Gajeel wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

 **happy Friday people have a nice day. my friend is watching me type soo 0_0 :P what can I do about that.**

 **Gajeel: I can take her out for ya**

 **Levy: *hits Gajeel with a book* don't you dare**

 **Gajeel: ow fine.**

 **whelp good night people ;P**


	37. Roses

"Just shut up Elfman!" Evergreen yelled at the muscular man. They were walking down a street on their way home from work, Elfman was to big for a taxi so they had to walk. The entire walk to their apartment was filled with angry silence due to the fact they had been arguing all day.

Evergreen stomped up the stairs to the front door. "Listen Ever I am sorry" Elfman said even if he had no idea what he was suppose to be sorry for, it was not like Evergreen told him or anything.

"You know what you're not allowed into the house until you figure out what you did!" She yelled slamming the oak door in the man's face. Elfman was clearly upset as he walked through the big city they were in, paying no heed to the many people trying to get past him. Elfman was upset, and he didn't like it.

The poor man sighed as he looked at the time/date. "February 17..." he mumbled to himself eyes widening with realization. It was his and Evergreen's five year anniversary, how could he have been so stupid.

Elfman entered a flower shop and on short notice he got a hundred red roses. He got odd looks from bystanders as they watched a mammoth of a man carry a hundred roses up the steps to his apartment. Knocking the door he waited patiently until Evergreen swung the door open, not even bothering to see who it was.

"I am so sorry I forgot Ever, it will never happen again" Elfman said peeking over the roses at the woman who was nearly in tears.

"apology accepted, now lets go find some vases." Elfman entered the apartment with a smile and closed the door silently behind himself.

* * *

 **I was going to do a Gale again but I did that last chapter, so I couldn't do it (did I do it last chapter I can never remember :/) I have grown to like this thing that I sometimes say. "When in doubt do Gale." It is so true though.**

 **Elfman: I was a real man!**

 **yes you were**

 **Evergreen: still I can't believe we dated in that universe.**

 **heh anyways good night people ;P**


	38. Yearly fight

"get ready Erza, I will bet you this time!" Natsu yelled at the red head who was standing accross from him. They were going are yearly battle, that they had been doing for five years, Natsu had never won and he was positive this would be his year. He glanced at the croud of people that stood a few yards away not wanting to get in the crossfire, like they did last year.

"So happy are you betting this year?" Lucy asked the blue cat as she watched the two powerful mages get ready to fight..

"No way after what happened last year..." A shiver went down the cat's back as he spoke. he never wanted to relive what he went through last time. Lucy chuckled awkwardly as she looked back at the fight that was just starting.

Natsu ran head first towards Erza, his fist surrounded in flames."ahh" He yelled as he was sent into the ground by Erza and her Flame emprise armor. She mentally sighed as Natsu continued to barrage her with punches witch she dodged wit ease.

"fire dragon: roar!" he sent a spiral of flames towards Erza who took it head on. She was sent flying but managed to gain control of her body. She whipped a trickle of blood that was coming down the side of her mouth.

"You have gotten stronger Natsu, I am proud of you" There was a pause before she continues speaking, "but you're not strong enough." Erza changed into her heaven's wheel armor, flying up into the sky she summoned hundreds water type swords and sent them flying at Natsu. Natsu couldn't dodge, so he just excepted his fate, loosing the battle.

"He still isn't strong enough to bet Erza" Lucy started "and I doubt he ever will." Happy nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **I am treble at fight scenes, and because of that you should expect a lot more out for me that way I can practice. You guys should check out my other story Anubis, it is great ;)**

 **Erza: Jane do you think it is wise to self promote yourself?**

 **Pfft of course -_-"**

 **Natsu: Who cares about a story, they have to many words anyways.**

 **Lucy: Hey!**

 **Happy: ohh you're in trouble~ *eats fish***

 **Well we are all going to go to bed before things get to crazy heh, night all.**


	39. Parry Hotter

_"This is so awkward..._ " Cana thought to herself as she sipped her chi tea. She was asked out on a date by none other than Rouge, and so far it was quite awkward. Neither of them were talking. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Rouge as he asked a question.

"Do you like Parry Hotter?" it was a simple question but Cana was shocked. She had loved Parry Hotter since she was a young child. There was something amazing at the thought of a girl with a magic scar on her neck.

"Yes I love the books!" She said maybe a little to loudly. "The whole character development and crazy adventures, not to mention it turns out Herman Dranger was the bad guy all along, blew my mind." She finished in one breath taking her seat again. Rouge was shocked at her knowledge of the book, he was impressed.

"So you want to go see the new Parry Hotter movie?" Rouge said. A gleam appeared in Cana's eyes as she grabbed his arm and left, he made sure they paid for the food though.

* * *

 **I love Harry Potter so I kind of changed it around because different AU and all xD It would have been cool if Hermione was Voldemort though.**

 **Cana: I don't even read book are you crazy *drinks wine***

 **Rouge: why do I even bother *leaves***

 **Good night people ;P**


	40. Moving

Levy looked around the small cottage that she had been living in for quite some time. It had been her home for her entire time at Fairy Tail, but now it was completely empty. Levy made her way around the room having flashbacks at all the happy and sad memories she had it the quaint place. "I am going to miss you, old friend." She mumbled to herself a smile creeping upon her face. She really was going to miss that place, but she was happy she now got to move in with her boyfriend Gajeel.

"Yo Shrimpy are you ready to go?" Gajeel asked peeking around the door's corner to see a tear roll down Levy's face. "are you ok Shrimp?"

"oh, Gajeel I didn't see you there." levy wiped her tears away and turned around quickly, "let's get going." She smiled but it was clearly forced, but luckily Gajeel didn't seem to notice.

"yeah, right let's go."

The train ride to the new place was filled with silence, Gajeel tried to start up a conversation but it didn't last long and he eventually gave up. The new house was much bigger and closer the the guild and city. It was a nice house Levy couldn't lie but it didn't have all the charm and memories as her old one. The couple walked up the stairs and into the house, Levy placed her bags down and explored the house. It had a semi modern feeling to it but still kept the old house's charm.

"Shrimp...I know you didn't want to leave your old place but I promise I will do whatever it takes to make you happy," Gajeel said as he put his arms around the small girl.

"It just doesn't have all the memories of my old place..."

"We will just have to make new ones here, how about that?" Gajeel kissed the girl. "we can start right now." Levy smiled and gave into the kiss.

* * *

 **When is doubt do Gale. I will be changing my writing style next chapter, since this doesn't quite feel natural anymore. I honestly had no clue what I would do so this is what happened :P**

 **Gajeel: Nice one keep it up**

 **aww you just want to kiss levy more~**

 **Levy: *blushes***

 **Gajeel: wh- I never said that!**

 **we all know you were thinking it. Have a good night people.**


	41. Zombie

**(Natsu's PoV)**

"Lucy behind you. Run!" I yelled at the blond girl a moment to late. It had been three years, three years since the world ended and the undead took over. It was a simple reconnaissance mission for our group Fairy Tail, so why was it so hard? I watched tears pricking my eyes as the monster we call a Zombie but down on the side of her neck. her screams of pain were like knives against my heart. Why did this have to happen? Why to her? I didn't want to admit it but I loved Lucy, with all my heart and I never got to tell her.

"N-Natsu...get outta here...before...it's to late" She spoke weakly through tears. She managed to kill the zombie with what little strength she had left in her mutilated body, she was losing blood fast and there was nothing I could do about it.

I stood up."Lucy...I love you and always will." Tears were falling down my dirty face as I turned and ran. There was a smile on Lucy's face, I could tell, as I somehow made it the the vehicle.

I tried to control myself during the long drive back to HQ. I was emotionally traumatized, seeing the person you love dying in front of you would do a tole to anyone's mental and physical health. As I continued to drive my mind kept going back to how it all happened, I told her not to go but she never listened to me.

 **(flashback start)**

"Are you sure the both of you can handle this?" The wise old man we called gramps said to us in a worried tone. even though he wasn't our real grandpa he felt like one and we all loved and cherished him, even if he was a little crazy.

"Of course, it's not like this is my first time." Lucy said chuckling awkwardly to herself. She had a cute laugh, I always loved to hear it because it made all of us a bit happier in these hard times.

"Lucy can I talk to you for a minute" I whispered harshly into her ear pulling her away from gramps. "I don't want you going on this kind of mission. You aren't built like the rest of use, you won't last. Not to offend you or anything, it's just you are weak." I really didn't mean to hurt her feeling but it seemed that I did.

"uh first off I am offended and second, I am going on this mission weather you like it or not." She stated, making her way to the vehicle. I screwed up didn't I?

* * *

The car ride was spent in awkward silence so when we finally got out of the old rust bucket it was like a wave of relief washed over us, but it didn't stay long.

Zombie's were everywhere as we scouted around through the abandoned buildings. The erie noises the zombies made made chills crawl up our spin and we continued through the desolate streets.

"it's so creepy! Can we go home now?" Lucy whined for the hundredth time that day. It was getting on my nerves.

"You should have stayed at the HQ where it is safe" I mumbled to no one in particular."You're so annoying"

"Excuse me!" She said a little to loud. I up my finger above my mouth giving her the signal to shut up, but she didn't."No I will not be quiet, all you have been all day is rude to me. I had enough!"

"Lucy..." Fear was in my eyes, as I looked behind her."Lucy behind you. Run!"

 **(flashback end)**

"Lucy..." Now was no time to cry. I had to survive, for her, for everyone in Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **I have been watching/reading way to much zombie things, but I hoped you all liked this AU ;P.**

 **Lucy: ... I don't know what to say.**

 **Natsu: Jane what the Fuck is this.**

 **ooo you used a bad word, should I tell Erza?**

 **Natsu: *runs* nope!**

 **Anyway...I find this writing style more comfortable and it makes longer chapters, so yeah good night**


	42. Hospital

**(Jellal's PoV)**

tick...tick...tick...Was all I could hear from the hospital waiting room, my hands were still shaking from what happened before. " _How could I have been so blind!_ " Those words echoed through my brain. " _If only I had noticed._ " it was to late now anyways. Erza might die and it was all my fault. I ran my hand through my damp blue hai. I didn't notice until now but I was cold, and my back hurt, I guess sitting on a stiff wooden chair would do that and it didn't help that I was in the rain way longer than I should have. I was shaken from my thought by a doctor walking in, his white coat gave the already hopeless room nothing but sadness.

"Jellal Fernandes?" he asked scanning the room. It took him a moment but his eyes soon landed on me."Jellal Fernandes can you please follow me." He had the same sad expression everyone else had in this deadbeat hospital. It was really depressing but I followed him anyways. He led me down the winding corridors to a soft wooden door, the only other color in this white hospital.

"I-is Erza alright?" I stumbled through my words my hands twitching at every breath the doctor made. I was worried sick, and I couldn't control it.

The doctor looked at the floor for a brief moment." Miss Erza Scarlet will make a full recovery." A wave of relief washed over me at those words, but I couldn't be fooled, there was always a catch."But...Miss Scarlet, is in a coma. We have no clue when she will wake up. We are sorry." I knew it, the second he finished speaking was the second everything came crashing down.

"C-can I see her?" I was holding back tears but I knew I had to be brave. For her...for me. The doctor nodded and opened the door.

"I will leave you to it..." He left with just that. I practically ran to her side, taking a chair next to her almost lifeless body. She was so pale and there were a thousand and one different machines attached to her. I held her hand and rubbed it, kissing it. I hoped she would get better fast, but I couldn't help but believe it was also my fault she was here in the first place.

"Oh Erza..." I was crying, I tried to wipe the tears away but they wouldn't stop." If only I had been there for you...If only I had realized you had been in so much pain." I was to busy with work that I didn't notice she was silently suffering. I heard the door open and I turned slightly to see Millianna walk in. She still wore that same skimpy outfit even in a place like this. She walked over and sat next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I heard what happened and came as fast as I could...I am sorry Jellal." She hugged me tears also coming down her face." If we both paid more attention maybe...maybe things would be different." I finally managed to wiped my tears away. I couldn't let her see me like this, not anymore.

"Listen it is none of our faults." I grabbed both her shoulders startling her. Erza wouldn't want us to blame ourselves for what happened. It would just hurt her more." I let go of her and turned my attention back to Erza. "Besides all we can do is keep our heads held high and hope for the best. She is strong. She will pull through."

We sat there for hours maybe days before we were told to go home and get some rest by the many nurses and doctors. We finally agreed and left, but not without promising we would return. We kept coming back day after day without any change. After years of waiting Erza finally woke up, but we soon found she had no memory of anything, not even me. What I learned form this was...There is no such thing as a happy ever after.

* * *

 **I almost completely forgot about doing today xD but I managed :P**

 **Millianna: yay! I am finally in a chapter!**

 **I was going to make it someone else but then I thought to use someone I had never and tada.**

 **Jellal: What happened to Erza anyways?**

 **I don't know you tell me :P**

 **Erza: ...**

 **Well I think Erza means to say is goodnight and see you guys tomorrow -_-"**


	43. Hug

**(Juvia's PoV)**

I was humming to myself as the soft wind blew through my hair. It was a nice day to be picking flowers,almost to nice, but I didn't care about that. All I wanted to do was pick a bunddle of flowers to give to my darling Grey-sama, who was probably at the guild talking to love rival. I frowned at the though of the blonde stealing my man from me. I took a deep breath calming myself. It didn't matter anyways.

"Hello there Juvia." A voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly to watch a pale blue haired boy approach me slowly."It has been far to long since we last spoke...Don't you agree?" He was now in front of me, his black eyes locked onto my dark blue one

"How have you been Lyon?" I questioned as he picked up one of the flowers I happened to drop. I couldn't lie he was a nice man, but he was nothing compared to my darling Grey-sama.

"I am guessing you still have a crush on Grey?" He chuckled softly to himself witch surprised me." You never changed, even after everything Grey put you through you still love him. Oh what I would do for a girl like you." He handed the flower back to me witch I carefully grabbed from his outstretched hand."Why don't we both pay a visit to Grey, I haven't seen him in forever." I nodded and we started to make our way back to Magnolia.

I found it surprising that he was so easy to talk to, it seemed he had died down from the whole obsessing over me. As we continued on our way to Fairy Tail we were stopped by an old shop keeper, who for some reason handed us both a rose and left with out a word. It was surprising. I glanced at Lyon who just smiled and led me through the semi busy streets.

"Lyon where are we going?" There was traces of panic in my voice, to be honest he was still a complete mystery to me, but I still followed him. Even down the dark scary ally. I started to think it was a bad idea to follow him. So before we could go any further I turned with out a second thought and ran.

I had no clue where I was going my mind was all jumbled with a million thoughts running through my brain. Where was he taking me? What was he going to do with me? Before I knew it I stopped right in front of Grey-sama's house. I didn't know why I was there, but my subconscious told me to go in so I did.

When I opened the front door I was blasted with a wave of cold air. I was surprised but I still walked in. I made it to the living room without noticing anything that would grab my attention. When I arrive in the rustic living room, I wanted to touch everything. There we pictures on the walls of members of Fairy Tail and there were books in languages I couldn't understand but it seemed they were recently used.

"Wow." Was all I could say as I felt the rough, old paper beneath my finger. I was interrupted from what I was going by the sound of the front door opening. I waited a minute before the black haired boy I grew to love appeared around the corner. Let's just say he wasn't that happy to see me.

"Juvia what are you doing her?" He said aggressively toward me." I thought I told you that you weren't welcome in my home." I completely forgot he had banned me from his place. It was perfectly understandable, I mean who would want a stalker entering the same place that they slept every day?

I stood up from my seat." Well you see this was the first place that I came...After Lyon tried to kidnap me." Grey ran over and grabbed my shoulders, startling me. I was at the verge of tears at that point.

"Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?" All the color in his face was gone, it kind of worried me.

"I'm fine...He didn't do anything," I said softly, but as soon as I finished Grey pulled me into a hug.

"Thank god. I couldn't lose you." I smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I have done so far and I am really proud of my self. Even though I was cutting it way to close (it is 11:30 where I am) I have managed with out fail :)**

 **Grey: we are proud of you.**

 **Juvia: Love rival *glars at Jane***

 **umm I should go now... *runs***

 **Lyon: well I guess I will say it. Good night people**


	44. Wedding

**(Lisanna's PoV)**

"What do you think?" I asked Mira as I twirled around in my new wedding gown. It all felt like a big dream, I started a relationship with Freed, Freed of all people, and he ended up proposing to me a few months later. I was happy and I could tell everyone else was happy as well. Everyone in the guild though Mira would get married first, but here I am in a wedding dress.

"you look beautiful. I still can't believe that you are getting married before me, if only Laxus would notice me" She sighed, helping me down from the stand I was on. She was kind of upset about not getting married first but nonetheless she was happy for me and that was all I cared about."are you ready for the big day? You know it is only a month away." Mira had no clue who excited I was. I was going to start a new chapter in my life, with a man I love, and maybe a few little ones.

"I am really excited of the wedding! And I am sure Laxus will realize you have a crush on him...someday." I secretly didn't believe Laxus would ever notice her, but we could still hope right?

Mira sighed. "I guess you're right. Anyways let's not talk about my sad love life, you're getting married! That's a big deal." We both jumped up and down squealing like girls, who could blame us though, we were excited.

 **(One month later...Wedding day)**

"I don't think I can do this." I said frantically, I was pacing my room in my wedding dress people trying to put makeup on me. "I mean what if I fall? or spill something on myself? or worse what if he doesn't show up?" There was terror all over my face as I continued pacing. I continued doing it for a solid minute before Mira placed both her hands on my shoulders.

"You won't fall, you won't spill anything on yourself and why would Freed run? He loves you. You will be just fine." She said quickly. I took a few deep breaths calming myself down. Mira was wearing a beautiful light blue dress that really brought out her eyes, she was quite beautiful.

"You're right what was I thinking. Thank you Mira." I gave her a hug which she graciously give back. It was perfect happiness until we were ripped apart by the other Fairy Tail girls who were crowded around me trying to do my hair and makeup. It was crazy, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

We finished with my hair and makeup about an hour later and as I stood behind the closed mahogany doors I got to thinking. Is this really the right choice? Do I truly belong with Freed and will I be happy? Of course I kept all my thoughts to myself, I couldn't have the other people waiting behind the doors worrying about me and my soon to be marriage. While I was stuck in my thoughts the ceremony began to start. First Wendy and Romeo the ring bearer and flower girl, next was the bridesmaids: Evergreen, Lucy, Cana, and the maid of honor Mira. Finally after what felt like an eternity it was my turn. I glanced down at Master Makarov who was taking the place of my late father, he smiled at me.

"Don't worry my child it will all be fine." He spoke in a reassuring tone which made me more confident. I took a deep breath as I started down the aisle.

Everyone was staring at me but it didn't phase me, my eyes were locked with my soon to be husband Freed, who had a hint of blush on his face. As I got closer and closer everything that was in my chest, doubt, fear, anxiety all washed away from me, it was just me and Fred. I stood in front of Freed a sparkle in both our eyes and Makarov took his seat clearly in tears, we both looked at the priest. We exchanged our vows, then our rings and we finished it with a kiss. Everyone was cheering, people were crying but most importantly we were all happy.

"So when's the first kid coming?!" I looked up to see Natsu and his big goofy grin being punched my nearly all the ladies in the room. It was just perfect.

* * *

 **Wow I am so proud of myself, I can now write 800 word in one sitting! Next is 900 words, then 1,000 word and beyond. I didn't add the vows because I was too lazy to write them xD**

 **Lisanna: Wow Jane I am so proud of you!**

 **Well I am doing this to improve my writing skills and because it is fun**

 **Mira: Well we don't want to bore the readers so I will end it go-**

 **Natsu: GOOD NIGHT! hahahaha! *run off***


	45. Worms

**(Lily's PoV)**

"so Gajeel do you have any clue where this monster is?" I questioned. We were on a job to defeat a giant worm monster, we didn't really have a clue what it was, all we knew was that it was about to be made an S-class quest. I had a feeling this would have gone south if Gajeel weht alone so I decided to come, besides we hadn't been on a mission in ages, it was nice.

We continued aimlessly walking around the forest for about an hour until the ground beneath us began to rumble, and not like a soft little thing no it was rough. If it wasn't for me Gajeel would have fallen over with motion sickness, but I managed to grab him and use my wings to hover above the ground. We only had to wait a moment before the ground beneath us opened up and a huge worm like monster came out. It's sharp teeth bore into the ground as it vanished yet again beneath the surface. Gajeel and I both looked at each other, daring each other to go first. I sighed in defeat, placing Gajeel down I jumped into the dark hole.

"I hate this, why couldn't Gajeel come with me? It's his mission after all." I complained lighting a torch so I could see as I got further and further away from the surface. "If I get lost down here it will be his faul-" I shut myself up as I heard a booming roar coming from further down the tunnel. Gulping I slowly edged my way forward being careful not to stumble on loose rocks. I was a little scared, but I knew I could do it, I had to.

As I approached another room to this labyrinth I felt like something was watching me. Swerving around quickly I was face to face with the red eyed monster, it's hot breath sent shivers up my spine as its face moved closer to mine. I wished I could just blend into the wall, but I couldn't so I just waited for it to pass me. I knew that was the monster we had to defeat but I was scared to do it alone, and Gajeel ditched me. I took a breath of relief and stepped away from the muddy walls, I somehow managed to stumble on a rock making it go flying into another rock with an echoing bang. I was frozen, I silently prayed the monster didn't hear me but of course it did.

I took out my sword as the monster came barrelling towards me, dodging I barely managed not to end up in the monster's mouth. Taking a deep breath I got into position and charged the monster, "Ahhh!" I yelled using my sword to make a large gash down the monster's side killing it. "that was easy almost to easy..." not even a minute later multiple worm monsters showed up, surrounding him a poor exceed.

Hope drained from his eyes as he glanced around. He knew he could probably take all of them in that room but he had no clue how many there were. He cut down monster after monster but as soon as one disappeared another one came out to take its place. I was panting and thoroughly exhausted, I could see why it was almost made an S-class quest. If only Gajeel was here then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation. I barely dodged yet another attach before I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees. So this was how I was going to die was all I could say before I closed my eyes waiting for another one to attack and end me. There was so much I wanted to do, but I guess it wouldn't happen.

"Lily!" I immediately opened my eyes. I knew whose voice that was. It was Gajeel's, hope suddenly filled my eyes as he came rushing through the monsters, slicing each one that tried attacking him. "I never thought I'd see you like this...Lily." He picked me up in his arms. "Let's get outta here before more come."

With that we left the literal hell hole, I don't know what happen after that because I passed out half way home due to exhaustion. All I knew what that Gajeel ditched me then he saved me. I'm glad he saved me though.

* * *

 **imagine those worm avatars in VR chat, that was what I wanted the monsters to look like, if you don't know what VR chat is then I can't help you.**

 **Gajeel: What kinda place is that.**

 **I don't know :)**

 **Lily: I'm glad I'm in this one, it has been to long.**

 **I was going to use another character but then I saw his cute little chubby face and I couldn't resist.**

 **Lily: you hear that Jane thinks I'm cute**

 **alright well I'm going to go so night people.**

 **=(::-::)= (just a spider I made xD)**


	46. Aftermath

**(Sting's PoV)**

I slowly opened my eyes to only be stopped by the warm summer sun peaking through my slightly opened window. I sat up with a big yawn and stretch trying to recall my memories from the previous day. I grumbled to myself, realizing that there was a huge mess back at the guild after last night's activities. I slowly stood up from my bed, I had the worst hangover but I had thing to do, as the guild master I had a responsibility to make sure everything was in order. Did I like it? No but it came with the title.

I got dressed and headed for the guild knowing no one else would even bother coming this early to help clean, it was such a shame. Why couldn't he have a guild member like Mirajane, she would always help clean up after Fairy Tail came to visit and destroyed my guild. As I continued walking down the quiet street I heard a voice calling my name from not too far into the distance, squinting I realized just who it was. It was Lector my red exceed companion. I hadn't seen him in ages so I was really excited to see him. Running I soon got close enough to him to have a understandable conversation.

"Yo Lector what are you doing here so early? Didn't you have a mission with Rouge?" I question, it was unlick Lector to miss a mission let alone come to the guild early. Lector and I were childhood friends but after I became Master we kind of grew apart and now we barely hang out with each other. I love his company, he always seemed to make me smile even if I was feeling down.

"Our mission got canceled because Rouge forgot he had other plans so I decided to come and help you clean, you know after what happened last night." He finished with a small shrug as we started to walk to the guild together. It was a quiet walk, but when we entered the guild we had lots of questions. What happened last night and why is there a guy hanging from the ceiling were some of the few yet to be answered ones.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us huh Lector." I was basically talking to myself at that point, it turns out Lector already started to wake sleeping guild members who happened to pass out and didn't leave last night. Why we made so much mess was beyond me, but I was still glad we had fun last night. It made me as the guild master happy to see everyone enjoying themselves even if it did get out of hand.

"Hey Sting can you help me sweep over here, we need to get rid of the confetti" I smiled and walked over to Lecter with a broom in hand and started to sweep.

It didn't take as long as I suspected to clean the guild the only hard part was waking up everyone, including the guy on the ceiling, and getting rid of that annoying confetti, when you think it's all gone it turns out it there is more, everywhere. After time, one by one guild members started showing up with smiles on their faces.

"Did you clean this?" one said

"Nice man thanks" another one said briefly interacting with me.

I was thoroughly annoyed with it all, even though I enjoyed hanging out with Lector I didn't like how everyone just brushed off what happened last night and didn't even bother helping at all. Needless to say I was thoroughly annoyed. I slammed my hands down on a table getting everyone's attention.

"Listen up." I said in a booming voice that could be heard from outside the guild." Things need to start changing here. As your guild master I hereby forbid anymore parties unless!...people start helping with the aftermath. I can't do it alone and I expect better from you guys, you are all adults and should pull your weight. Do you understand." A few people mumbled yes, "Do you understand!" I said louder.

"Yes sir!" The whole guild yelled in unison, they all new not to push Sting when he was like this. They didn't want anyone ending up like Sid.

After that day the guild through more parties but people either stayed to help or came back early the next morning to. It was all so no one had to deal with an angry Sting, which was a smart choice indeed.

* * *

 **If you are wondering who Sid is all I have to say is exactly :3**

 **Lector: Ha that's what you get for messing with the boss**

 **Exactly**

 **Sting: I don't know how I feel about this...**

 **It's fine don't worry. Good night people ;P**


	47. Stranded!

**(Romeo's PoV)**

I kicked the sand in front of me, I was so frustrated. Of all thing that could have happened Wendy and I ended up getting stuck together on an island in the middle of nowhere. I sighed running my fingers through my hair, what did everyone expect would happen letting two barely teenagers go on a mission alone. I glanced at Wendy who was picking flowers off a near by bush, taking a deep breath of the salty air I walked over to her, blushing slightly at her beauty.

"Hey Wendy, when do you thing the others will find us...it has been a few days," I said contemplating weather or not I should tell her that I didn't believe we were getting rescued. Don't get me wrong I believe our friends were looking for us, it's just why would they look in the middle on nowhere hundreds of miles away from our previous job. I decided not to tell her, I didn't want her worrying more than she had to.

"I am sure they will come any day now, I know Natsu would never stop looking." I could see it in here eyes, hope vanishing, I didn't want her to lose it but there was nothing I could do, we were stranded.

I took a seat on the sandy beach, watching the sun set. It was going to be night soon and after being on this island for a few days we knew to stay away from the jungle at this time. The jungle was filled with monster and creature that we had never seen. I had to admit I was scared.I began setting up a fire knowing it got really cold after dark, and I didn't want Wendy to freeze because of me.

"Romeo what are you going to do when we get off this island?" I pondered he question for a bit.

"I don't really know. I'll hug my dad and maybe take a shower. I miss shower...and my dad." We both went quiet after that. It wasn't a surprise that we were both home sick and it didn't help that I brought up my family, when she didn't have any. I was so stupid.

"I think I might say sorry to Carla for ditching her to go on the mission with you." I looked at her surprised

"Thought Carla thought you were old enough to go alone? Did she change her mind?" I think I knew the answer but I just didn't want to say it in case it offended Wendy, I didn't want to see an offended Wendy that was for sure.

"Yeah something like that..." She didn't give me a proper answer, bu I didn't want to push her into telling me, that wouldn't be cool.

It didn't take long for us to fall asleep, but when we woke up the next morning, we were sure surprised. There was a ship just off the coast not to far from where we fist landed and from the looks of it it wasn't friendly. I looked at Wendy's soft face, her expression was of joy and relief.

"Wendy those aren't our friends, they're pirates...our friends aren't coming." I hated to have to pop her bubble but I kind of had to, before things got out of hand. She looked me dead in the eyes tears coming down her face.

"How do you know that" she sniffed her sad eyes now filled with rage." If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" I was taken aback, the Wendy I knew would never talk to me like that nor anyone. Before I could say anything she turned and bolted to where the ship disappeared on the other side of the island.

Before I really understood what happened or why she ran off, I started chasing her. I couldn't let her get hurt, not know or ever, that was a promise. She was much faster than I was, it probably had to due with the fact she was a sky dragon slayer, I couldn't let her get out of my sight. Even when my legs protested to stop, I didn't, I cared for Wendy to mush to stop now. I wasn't strong enough, my legs gave out beneath me and I fell into the sand face first. I spited out sand from my mouth and looked up to see her running. Why couldn't she listen for once, I sighed and just laid there tears in my eyes. Why?

* * *

 **Well her it is the next day, yay I got it out early. My brother said I should start doing these in the morning and early afternoon because some days we have lots to do in the evening but I get so lazy. A fried requested a Rowen stranded chapter so this is what I did xD I hope it pleases.**

 **Wendy: I don't think I act like that. Do I?**

 **Romeo: nah you would never do that.**

 **aww more Rowen in the A/N**

 **Both: what *both blush***

 **good night people**


	48. keys

**(Lucy's PoV)**

"Where did I put them!" I yelled to my self tearring appart my room. I was a complete mess, I had a mission today and I couldn't find my keys anywhere. Missing the mission would be bad but just thinking about what Aquirus would do to me. I was about to cry, so I just crawled into the corner and started to sob.

I sat there for who knows how long and I continued to cry even when there was nothing left in me. I heard a knock on the window, looking up I could see a flash of pink and a worried expression.

"Go away Natsu," I yelled hugging a pillow I found.

"Not until you let me in and tell me why you didn't show up for the mission." He was really prosistent I will give him that, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with his stupidity right now. I had bigger problems to deal with.

I sighed, as I finally watched the pinky leave, only to be interupted by him bursting through the wall with an angry expression, until his eyes landed on me sitting in the corner shocked.

"m-my house..." I was uterly shocked, but that soon turned to anger as I looked at the other teen. "Natsu! Why did you do this!" I yelled at him.

"I heard you crying..." His serious face was replaced with on of confusion and worry." What's wrong Lucy." He bent down to get a closer look at my face. I tried skooting away but he just followed me so I ended up giving him one of my famious kicks.

"Owww what was that for," He rubbed his face giving me a sad expression, that was kind of cute.

"D-don't get so close to me...and fix my house!" The anger was back, I stood up and grabbed his shirt." If you don't replace everything that you destroyed so help me...I will burn your house down." It was true, even though Natsu was a fire wizard if he wasn't at his home it would be easy to burn it down.

"You're kind of cute when you're mad." He said it like it was nothing, but it sure made me blush. Taking a few steps back I tripped over something and started to fall.

I closed my eyes and waited to hit the floor, but I was stopped. I peaked open my eyes to see Natsu, his hand around my waist and hand holding mine look at me.

" Be careful ok? I don't want you getting hurt." He gave me his signature grin and the butterflies that were in my stomach started to flutter again. He stood me up right again and picked up the object I tripped on.

"My key!?" I yelled a bit more enthusiastic then I hopped as I grabbed the keys right out of his hands. "Thank you Natsu!" I didn't know what I did, but I kissed him on his cheek finally making him blush.

"y-you're welcome." His hand was still on his cheek as I left for the bathroom to get changed for our mission.

* * *

 **I am in like a billion (about 5) conversations right now, so sorry if this is shorter than the other chapter... :/**

 **Lucy: Wow how many friends do you have.**

 **quite a few online people and only 2 irl ones.**

 **Natsu: Haha lonely potato.**

 ***glares at him* I am fine with what I have :)**

 **Natsu: Good night people**


	49. The jump

**(Mira's PoV)**

 **Warning: This chapter takes a darker tone. There is mentions of depression, self-harm and suicide, if you aren't comfortable with that please don't read this and go to another story. I warned you.**

"Don't you ever come back her you Bitch! Freed _never_ wants to see you again." The door slammed, I was all alone again. Freed and I had been together for years but I caught him cheating on no other but my Ex, Laxus. I was so mad at them, but I couldn't stop my sad tears from flowing from my blue eyes. I slowly stood up brushing the dust from my dress, holding my head high I made my way to work. Just because I was upset doesn't mean I could just skip work.

It didn't take me long to reach an old run down bar, I entered taking in the smell of booze and smoke, it was home, my home and I wouldn't change it for the world. I went to the back and put on my work clothes, then proceeded to wait for the regulars to come barging in. It didn't take long for them to come bursting through the doors, breaking them again for the fiftieth time.

"Yo Mira! Is Gray here yet!" Yelled the mischievous pink haired adult. I didn't think he was a real adult but there was no way to prove he was lying, his license was 100% real. I sighed and put a glass of water in front of the kid.

"No Natsu you are the first, like usual." I didn't want to be a downer but I didn't have anything in me to be happy...not after everything that went down. I rubbed my hand over a bruise wincing at the pressure. It hurt...but if felt nice... It didn't take long for the rest of the people to come in, everyone was talking and drinking all in all they were having a good time...everyone except for me.

the cycle continued day in and day out, everyday all the time...I couldn't take it any longer. I had started to suspect that Cana had started to catch on to what was going on in my personal life and she began to become a lot more clingy...I just wanted to be alone, to hide away in a dark corner and never feel anything ever again, but she stood there like a glimmer of hope, to help me, to heal me.

So as I stood there at the edge of the building staring at the street lights and people passing by. I began to wonder...Where did it all go wrong...maybe I was better never being born...if only they noticed me. As my wrists continued to bleed I took in a deep breath, ready to fall, ready to end all my suffering...The roof door slammed open, a almost drunk woman came running towards me.

"Mira please don't do this!" There were tears in her eyes, why was she crying? I tilted my head as my eyes started to become unfocused and distant from the world. I looked back at the street below me.

"there...is no place for me here...it would be better...for everyone if I was gone." Cana grabbed my arm, forcing me away from the edge, away from my freedom. "Just leave me alone!" I out lashed at her," can't you see I wasn't made for this world...I don't belong." I fell to my knees crying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." I felt warm arms rap around me, it was comforting, for once in my life I could cry in peace.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, I'm here and I will never let you go," She said in a comforting tone that soothed me to sleep, sleep that I hadn't felt in years; warm, comforting, willed with love. So this was peace.

* * *

 **I asked my friend for a word and he gave me hyperventilation...then my sister said FreedXMira. I didn't use any of those ideas because from those words this thing came to life xD if you made it to the end of this chapter congrats.**

 **Mira: are you ok Jane? this is so unlike you.**

 **hahaha I am the happiest that I have ever been in my life due to this site xD**

 **Cana: just drink your sadness away next time Mira...ok**

 **Mira: no thank you Cana, you should get some rest though.**

 **Cana: haha sleep is for losers, but Mira you can go. Good night.**

 **Good night?**


	50. Western AU?

**(Juvia's PoV)**

It was so hot. I had been walking for hours, maybe days with no end in sight. The harsh sun was beating down on my tired body and sand was getting in my eyes making it nearly impossible to see. I remember the last time I saw my friends, we were on horse-back galloping through this desert when my horse bucked me, when I finally came to, my horse was gone and so were my friends. My knees started to buckled as a dropped down onto the sand, I was so tired...so tired, but I couldn't die...not yet.

I slowly heaved myself up again and continued walking. Most people would have died by now, but I was to stubborn to go down this way. I grabbed my canteen from my waist and drank the few remaining drops in it then I trough it aside, I didn't need the extra weight holding me down.

I walked for another few hours before I stopped for the night. I would have just stayed there to sleep, hoping that if a wild animal came to eat me it would be quick, but in the distance I saw...a fire? Was there other people here? Could they help me? I couldn't contain my excitement as I started running towards the light...towards humans...toward safety.

As I was running I wasn't watching where I was going, that was one of my biggest mistakes...and maybe my last. I tripped over a rock and started to slide down to a crevasse in the ground. I clawed at the dirt hoping to get a grip on something...anything, but it was no use. When my grip finally failed me all I could do was scream.

"Help!" Tears were welding up in my eyes as I desperately cried, before I hut the ground in udder agony. My vision was hazy and everything was numb...that couldn't be a good thing? I saw a flash of light from the entrance...and a face. I tried to smile...I was safe...finally. My world started to go black as I accepted the comforting peace of sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see the sun but instead I was greeted by a roof, I was confused for a moment before the memories of the previous day came rushing to me...or at least I though it was the previous day...How long had I been out for? My answers were soon answered by the sound of a door opening, I looked to see a white haired man walk in.

"I see you are finally up my child...how are you feeling?" I thought about it for a moment moving my not bandaged hand around but regretting it...everything still hurt.

"I am fine except for all the pain...how long was I out for." I could see the concern on his face but it vanished as soon as it appeared. Was he the one who saved me? No...the person who saved me was way younger." If I may ask...who saved me?"

"You have been out for three days...you were lucky that Gray got to you in time otherwise... Let's not talk about that, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but you need to rest right now...ok?" I nodded my voice still sore from not getting enough water, I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

When I finally woke up yet again there was a black haired man sitting next to me half asleep. I sat up slowly, everything still hurt but at least it wasn't as bad as before. I think all my moving around woke the Black haired man next to me since he was now staring at me with his dark eyes. He was cute.

"I'm glad you are awake...you had me worried for a bit, why were you in the desert anyways?" I couldn't think straight. Was he the one who saved me? Why did it have to be a cute boy? my heart was pounding as I looking him up and down blushing. He asked his question a second time but with concern.

"Oh-what...sorry I don't know why I was in the desert." I didn't want to tell him the truth it was to long of a story and I didn't want to bore him. he looked concerned. Before I knew it he had grabbed my head with his strong, callused covered hands, it made me blush and push him away. "What do you thing you are doing!"

"Oh...I'm sorry I just wanted to check if you had a head injury since you can't remember why you were in the desert in the first place." His country accent was very heavy and I could barely understand it, but I managed some how.

"I'm fine thanks to you..." I glanced away and studied the floor before looking back at him." Thank you!" I gave him a cute smile witch made him blush this time. He was so cute.

* * *

 **I want to try to do all the genres in this thing, witch I believe I can actually accomplish. I was so worried I wouldn't get the 50th day out because the wind took my internet out, luckily my dad has an internet hotspot that I am connected to so yay! 50 days in a row I am so proud of myself :)**

 **Juvia: Juvia seemed weird in this story why?**

 **I went with a western AU this time because why not. Besides Gray would sound cool with a country accent xD**

 **Juvia: Juvia agrees, but Gray~sama sound good no matter what.**

 **Grey: I don't know how I feel about thi- *Juvia breaks laptop trying to hug Gray***

 ** ** ** **I guess this is good night xD********

 ** ** ** **P.S this is my longest chapter coming in at 1,000 word I am so happy! :D********


	51. Birthday curse

**I want to start A/N at the top before we get into the story so yeah. I missed two days this weekend...so that mean I am going to have to make it up...Later this week there are going to be double days witch mean 2 chapters (aka days). I hope you all enjoy ;P**

(Evergreens PoV)

I had the biggest smile on my face but I decided to keep it hidden behind my fan. Today was my birthday and I was so excitted to be spending it with my friends. Last year I spent my birthday all alone since everyone else was sick with some sort of virus, the doctor said it was probably just the flu, but I didn't believe it...It was lonly on my birthday but I'm glad that everyone is healthy now...or they were yesterday. When I entered the guild I was greated by someone throwing up at my feet. I sneared in disgust before I was bumped into by a frantic Mirajane.

"Oh thank god you're here Ever, I really need your help." I looked Mira up and down. She was a complete mess, here hair once soft an wavy was now curld up in a messy bun. I pittied her but that wouldn't make me go anywhere near those sick people.

"I'm sorry Mira but I have oth-"

Please!" Mira interupted. "I can't do this alone..." there were tears in her eyes, it was clear she was stressed, there was no way I couldn't refuse. I sighed in defeat and helped her out.

All night, that was how long the sickness lasted...all night. After everyone slowly got better I looked at the clock. It was 12:05 a.m the day after my birthday. Why did everything go wrong on my birthday? Am I cursed? I single tear rolled down my face... why did this have to happen to me. I guess Elfman saw me cry because he was by my side in a heart beat.

"Is everything all right Ever?" There was some worry in his voice. Taking a deep breath I turned and looked up at him with a smile.

"of course I'm all right why wouldn't I be?" I really did hope he would just shake it off and pretend nothing happened...but instead he had to anounce to the whole guild that I was crying.

"It's not manly to cry Ever!" He yelled loud enough to wake the neighboring towns. I mentally face palmed at this action.

"why are you crying?" one person asked

"are you hurt?" another said

"what's wrong?" In a second I was surrounded by everyone in the guild asking me questions. I was so overwhelmed I started to cry again. I couldn't help but cry, every year was the same for me and i couldn't take it. everyone was around me trying to confort me.

"Evergreen can you tell us what's wrong? Please?" I looked up at Mira and her kind smile, I sniffed and whiped my eyes.

"Every year is the same..." I looked at all the questioning faces before I continued." Every year on my birthday...something always happens...I can never get close to people or they will get hurt...that is why you guys were sick yesterday..."

"Wait it's your birthday?" Elfman questioned. I looked up at him and nodded. "Then we have to celebrate! It's not manly to miss a lady's birthday." Elfman got a yell of agreements as he picked me up off the floor.

"Ok people let's make Evergreen's late birthday the best birthday ever!" Mira said.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

We got decorations out of storage from previous birthdays and Erza actually shared her Strawberry cake collection with us. We partied all night, half the people got drunk and the children fell fast asleep...it was a good night...I had fun. I thanked everyone before heading home. It was a prefect night. As I walked down the street I could only thing about how much fun I would have next year with all my friends. it brought a smile on my face, one that I hadn't had in forever. It was of pure happiness.

...

 **Today is my birthday! So I asked my sister who in FT I am and she said Evergreen T-T so yeah that was how this was made.**

 **Evergreen: I don't have that curse**

 **we all know sheesh xD**

 **Elfman: Birthdays are so Manly!**

 **Mira: *giggles* yes they are**

 **I feel so bad that I missed two days...but the internet decided to die on me...so I wasn't able to get on. Well nothing you can do about that right xD life happens. See you guys tomorrow with two chapter!**


	52. Death

**Today is the 1 year anaversery of my grandpa's passing...I hope he's happy up there. I miss him.**

 **(Laxus's PoV)**

Why old man...Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me in charge dam it. I'm not ready for this responsibility. Running the guild without you is impossible. The entire guild was standing in the rain some had umbrellas and others like myself didn't. We were all surrounding a grave. People were placing flowers on it, but most just mourned silently. I couldn't help but remember how it all happened.

"I don't get it...why didn't he tell us he was sick. Dam it!" Natsu yelled falling to his knees and hitting the ground. I gave a sympathetic look at the kid. He had never experienced a close friend's death. Tears were all over Happy's face as he tried to get Natsu up.

"Here let me help," I said, lifting the Fire mage off the ground." Common Natsu why don't we go eat something?" I suggested. Food always made Natsu forget that he was sad, but it didn't work this time.

"Just leave me alone." Natsu yelled yanking his arm out of my grip. Tears were in his eyes and it was clear he wasn't emotionally stable. Before I knew it Natsu had bolted from the church and I was running after him. I don't know why but my legs seemed to move on my own, but I was glad they did move. I chased after Natsu for a few minutes before he finally stopped to rest. I hid behind a tree as I watched him sit down next to a small lake.

"Why did he have to go." I heard watching tears fall down his face." First Igneel then Gramps...Why do my dads keep dying!" It hurt me to see him suffer like this.

After hearing him crying to himself I decided to come out of my hiding place. I sat next to the kid with out saying anything, if he needed to talk or a shoulder to cry on I wouldn't mind it and I would stay quite. Just as I suspected Natsu broke down crying leaning on my shoulder. he didn't even question why I was there he just excepted it. It was nice.

"Thanks for being here Laxus...I needed this." I hugged Natsu patting his back. He was my brother and I would always be here for him even if he didn't want it.

"No problem Natsu"

* * *

 **I know this is short but I'm just not in the mood today. I was close to my grandpa and I miss him.**

 **Natsu: Ha Gramps is never going to die.**

 **Laxus: No one is immortal not even him, though I am surprised he is still alive.**

 **ok people don't get into a fight. I am going to get an early night.**

 **good night my little snowflakes.**


	53. Pirates

**I have a bad case of Fairy Tail writers block but I will try my best to please. Maybe I should watch/read FT to get into the mood again. hmm...**

 **Anyways lets get right into it ;P**

 **(Natsu's PoV)**

"Man this sucks," I said throwing a ball into the air. I was laying on a prison bed thinking about what got me in here. Maybe if I took a left instead of a right? No that wouldn't have worked either. I was captured my the royal guard of Fiore, being a pirate and everything got me into a lot of unwanted trouble." Happy where are you." there was a cough from the other side of the bars. "Who the hell are you." I told the blond woman staring at me.

"I am commander Lucy Heartfellia of the Fiore Navy. Do you know why you are here?" She inquired with a smug grin. I could tell she would be annoying form the very beginning but that didn't stop me from playing around with her. I sat up and brushed my pink hair out of my eyes.

"I have no clue, but why are you in a cell?" If I was going to be sent to death I might as well have fun before. Right?

"what?! You're the one in the cell not me!" She said flustered.

"Well from where I am you're behind the bars so that means you're in a cell." I said.

"Why you little brat." Yep she was flustered." How dare you talk to me like that!"

I busted out in laughter holding my stomach." y-your reaction...priceless," I said gasping for air. I heard a small whistle from behind me that put a smile on my now not laughing face." I had fun messing with you really but you know I gotta go now."

"What do you mean you're not going anywhere until your public execution!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I will take a reign check on that sweetheart." I jumped away from the wall behind me just as the point of the ship came through it, destroying the wall completely. Lucy was shocked but I didn't care I jumped out of the new "window" and slid down it to the deck below. I could see the girl yelling at me through the "window" as the ship pulled out.

"By sweetheart see you later!" I yelled back at her and turning to my crew who just saved me yet again.

"Good to have you back captain." Cana the resident drinker said slamming a hat on my head." We missed ya' " I smiled at her.

"I missed you to babe." I pulled her into a kiss. Yes, she was my girlfriend and I couldn't be any happier with it, though I was sure Lisanna was sort of jealous, but it didn't matter.

"get a room you two~" Yelled a blue haired flying cat.

"No one asked you Happy!" I through one of Cana's empty bear bottles at him, which he dodged.

"Aww common after just saving you I'm hurt~" My companion said sitting on my shoulder. Exceeds were rare in the world and hard to come by, I spent years saving up enough money to buy him off the black market before it was to late. I am glad I did though, he has gotten me out of a few tight spots before." So where to next captain?" I thought about it for a moment before smelling.

"Where ever the wind takes us." I yelled!

"yes sir!" Yelled happy with a smile. We were off again, but I couldn't help but feel like I would be seeing that blondie a lot more often.

* * *

 **I have started watching One Piece. it is great so far and I can't wait to watch more.**

 **Natsu: Jane are you abandoning Fairy Tail to go with some pirates!**

 **no no I love FT with all my heart.**

 **Happy: I smell a lie, or is it fish?**

 **Lucy: It's always fish with you.**

 **I really do hope I can get over my FT writers block xD**

 **night my snowflakes ;P**


	54. Hight change

**My parents are going on a vacation this week so they are leaving my uncle to watch us. Its going to be great :)**

 **(Levy's PoV)**

shelves...a short person's worst nightmare. As I stared up at my number one enemy in this world it got me thinking. What if I was tall like Gajeel? What if I could have a magic that would allow me to reach that shelf? I glared angrily at it until I heard footsteps behind me. My face beamed as my tall friend Gajeel looked at me then at the item I wanted.

"Thank you so much Gajeel!" I said when he went to grab the item, but that happiness soon faded when he grabbed it and placed it on the shelf above it. I punched Gajeel in the stomach." You jerk!" He winced before picking her up and placing her on the shelf.

"There...now you can get it." He said laughing as he walked off.

"Gajeel get back here!" I yelled making the shelf wobble a bit. I sighed as I reached and grabbed what I was looking for. "at least I have you my pudding friend." I said smiling at the jar.

Suddenly I heard a crack from the shelf. I knew they were old but not this old. I tried to get off but I was to slow as the shelf beneath me broke sending me through the other shelves onto the ground. I rubbed my back and looked up just in time to see the shelf above me break. I couldn't think of anything as the heavy objects on it fell on me, making me black out.

by the time I came to it my head was hurting and everything seemed oddly small. Sitting up I looked around. Everything wasn't small, I was big. I looked at my hands and my legs they were longer then normal. Wait was this a dream? I pinched myself then concluded it wasn't a dream. Standing up I grabbed onto the nearest object to try and steady myself. It wasn't easy being this tall that was for sure, but how did this happen?

When I entered the guild hall everyone said hi to me like nothing changed at all. I was a little shocked and I just wanted to figure this out and get back to my normal size. I always wanted to be tall but being taller than everyone else in the guild was to much, but I was going to have fun with it. I glared at Gajeel who was sitting in the corner talking with Lilly.

With a smile I walked up to him and slammed my hand on the table getting everyone in the guild's attention." You and I have to talk now!" I said aggressively. Being so tall made me more intimidating, and I like to see Gajeel quivering at the sight of me. Ok he wasn't quivering but he was still a little scared of me.

"Uhh if it's about the other day I said I was sorry alright." He looked away from my glare, but I wouldn't let him go that easily. I picked him up by his collar and ragged him out of the guild." What's this about?" He questioned me as I pinned him against the wall." Listen I'm sorry for kissing you but you were askin' for it." Wait he kissed me my face went three shades darker.

"I- what no I mean I-" I was so flustered I couldn't talk straight. It was so embarrassing but you know what made it worse. What made it was that Gajeel at that moment leaned up nd kissed me right on the lips.

"I hope you can for give me-" Everything started to get blurry.

"Levy, Levy! Levy wake up." Soon everything became clear again and I could see the worried face of Gajeel looking down on me, I could have sworn I saw him cry but I didn't care. I sat up as fast as I could and kissed him.

"I love you." I said

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" He said with blush all over his face. I just smiled.

* * *

 **here you are people. I just love writing Gale it is such a cute ship! ** ** **Levy: I won't stay long but I must say I would rather have a book then chocolate.********

 ** **Gajeel: How could you say dat, chocolate is the best.****

 ** **I agree with Gajeel on this one. Well good night my snowflakes ;P****


	55. Lost

**This is getting out early because I have plans from 6 p.m. to 12 a.m. so yeah... :/**

 **Let's get into it shall we?**

 **(Natsu's PoV)**

"Hey guys have you seen Wendy?" I asked the guild only getting no's in return. A small frown appeared on my face at this. It seemed no one knew where the dragon slayer was and I was getting a bit worried. She hadn't been in the guild in days not even to get jobs. She was just gone. I tried to get the others to help seach for her but they said they were sure she was just hiding in a storage room.

I looked everywhere in the guild then I proceeded to search the town, but i came up with nothing. Did she run away? Was she kidnaped? endless thoughts were running through my brain as I ran through the woods. The woods was the final place I would look before giving up on the solo search.

"Wendy...Wendy!" I yelled before I reached the edge of a cliff. My heart stopped for a moment as I searched frantically with my eyes for any sign of the girl. I made a sigh of relief when I didn't see her body at the bottom, but if she wasn't there...where was she?

I had to give up for the night when it got to dark to even see my hand in front of my face. I knew I was close to finding her but I had to stop. I realized a few hours ago why Wendy left. It was because no one cared and took the time to notice her. When I reached the guild I was so upset and angry I burnt a hole through the door instead of opening it.

"Did the room just get hotter?" Gray asked before his eyes landed on the furious dragon slayer."uh...Natsu what's wrong?" It was clear that Gray was a little intimidated at him.

"It's all of you! That's what's wrong!" I yelled with rage getting ready to go on a tirade." None of you noticed how Wendy was feeling, and now she is gone. I have been trying for days to get you lazy pieces of garbage to help me find her but you all said the same thing! You all said she was just hiding or on a job maybe in a closet! I checked all those place and I still couldn't find her!" I fell on my knees crying." It's all you're fault she's gone." The whole guild was silent, I mean what could they say? nothing that was the answer.

"So I guess we got to go find her and bring her back." Gray spoke breaking the awkward silence. I looked at Gray and whipped my eyes dry. I put on a smile and stood up.

"you all heard Ice Princess, let's go find her!" I yelled.

"yeah!" Everyone responded.

* * *

 **Did they ever find Wendy? Who knows you decide.**

 **Gray: This is the fist time you got a chapter out before noon**

 **I know I'm proud of myself :D**

 **Natsu: So where is Wendy?  
 **I told you before I started! Anyways see you later people ;P****


	56. The Book

**I might get another day out today to catch up, but who knows for sure. I wasn't home all night and I hurt my arm so it is kind of hard to type, luckily it wasn't my writing hand though so I can still do school :/**

 **(Levy's PoV)**

"Ok, Levy now that we have time and there are no big battles we can finally get to writing our book!" Lucy told me excitedly. I was excited too, it's not every day you get to write a book with your best friend.

"All right! Do you know what genre it will be?" It was such a simple question I asked but I didn't realize it would cause such a commotion between us." I was thinking it could be adventure fantasy based."

"No we are going to do a romantic comedy," She said a bit too aggressively for my liking. I gasped. How could she like that genre? I have nothing against a good book but Romantic comedies are so cliché I hated it.

"I don't think a romantic comedy is a good idea. It is overrated and just used too much, not to mention it gets boring." I stated. I wasn't trying to offend Lucy, but I think I somehow managed to do that with what I said to her face.

"How dare you! This book was my idea my story you're just here to help write it not change the genre to your liking." Lucy blurted out with rage. It hurt to know my best friends would say that to me, but there was nothing I could do about it. I stood up from my seat and left her house without another word. silent tears were running down my face.

"I don't know why Lucy is being so mean to me," I cried to Gajeel. I was an emotional mess tissue were everywhere and Gajeel was trying to comfort me in the best way he could, by getting me ice cream and just being there as a shoulder to cry on.

"Maybe you were too harsh on Blondie," Gajeel pointed out. I looked at him with shock in my eyes.

"How could you say that." I pushed him away from me." She was the one who yelled at me!?" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, but you did insult her favorite genre...and I kind of like the genre too." He said the last part as a mumble but I could hear him just fine. I didn't realize he liked romantic comedies so it really did make me feel bad." Well, I'm gonna leave." Gajeel stood up." make sure you apologize. You only get one best friend." With that, he left leaving me to my thoughts. I was still upset but I could see that he was right about it.

"I should call her." I pulled out my portable lacrima and called her. I heard it ring and by the fifth time Lucy picked up." Listen, Lucy, I'm sorry about what I said. Romantic comedies are good and I was wrong. Could you ever forgive me?" I asked her hoping she would.

"I'm sorry to levy I should have taken into the account that you might not always like what I like and I'm sorry. I forgive you but can you please forgive me?" I was going to cry but I kept my emotions in check and forgave her before we both started to cry.

* * *

"and that was how we created our award-winning book," I told my daughter Emma handing her the book a Fairies Story. Lucy and I spent years working on it non stop. Some days she would have writer's block and others it was me, but we never lost focus on our goal. By the time Emma was born, I had to stop working on the book to carry on with my new motherly duty. I still felt bad that I had to leave Luc to do it all by herself but now that it is done I have to say, she never needed my help in the first place.

* * *

 **So how did I do? I started using Grammarly so now my spelling as A++ I am really happy about that so yeah.**

 **Lucy: but you didn't need help before.**

 **Gajeel: yes she did.**

 **Thanks, Lucy it means a lot to me. Gajeel I will get you back someday.**

 **Levy: Good night people and as Jane says it. Goodbye, my snowflakes.**


	57. Bluenettes

**Hectic is the word to use to describe my house right now. I tried to get this out early so yep I have plans on getting another day out later, so I'm looking forward to it.**

 **(Wendy's PoV)**

Blue, is a rare hair color but amongst mages, it is quite a common thing to see. I do not know many bluenettes it is just Levy, Juvia, Gray and me in Fairy Tail, but I know there are more out there somewhere. I took in a breath of fresh air as I watched the sun rise over the horizon.

"Hey, Wendy what are you doing here so early?" Levy asked her blue hair blowing slightly in the wind she was holding a book behind her back that she was probably returning to the library downstairs, I could never read as many books as she has but it was on my bucket list of things to be fulfilled.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to wait for the others," I said turning away from the sunrise to move closer to her. "Are you returning another book?"

"Yep, I guess I'm predictable in that way," she gave a chuckle that put a smile on my face. We proceded to the library and only stopped when Juvia appeared with Gray holding his arm.

"Long time no see Juvia how are you?" Levy started an icebreaker.

"Juvia is feeling great now that Gray-sama is her boyfriend," she replied astounding both of us.

"When did you two get together?" I asked still trying to get over the whole thing.

"I took her out on a date after she saved my life and things escalated from there," Gray answered with a small blush.

"Well we were going to return this book to the library so we will see you around lovebirds," Levy teased as she grabbed my hand and we continued on the little trip.

We walked down the dimly lit staircase and proceeded to enter the library, spider webs and dust littered every corner of the place it wasn't hard to tell that it was an abandoned place.

"I tried to clean it, but this place is too big for me to do it alone," Levy sighed as she placed the book on a shelf." It's such a shame." I feel bad for her I know how much books mean to her.

"I will help you clean this place," I said volunteering myself for the job.

"We will help too," Gray said appearing at the top of the stairs with Juvia by his side.

"You guys are amazing!" Levy exclaimed tears in her eyes.

From that day forward the bluenettes kept the library cleaned so that everyone no matter who they were or what their hair color was they could enjoy it.

* * *

 **Wow, four different characters showed up in this chapter I must say I am pleased with what I have accomplished.**

 **Juvia: Juvia only got to speak one time though**

 **Gray: Since when have we ever been on a date!**

 **Haha, you two are cute together.**

 **Wendy: I think so too**

 **Levy: Yeah, same**

 **I will be back later tonight with another chapter!**


	58. Makeup day 1

**I told you guys there would be another chapter today and I didn't lie!**

 **(Makarov's PoV)**

I was sitting down at a table not far away from the ruckus of the rest of the guild but far enough so that my ears didn't bleed from all the commotion they made. Taking a sip f my drink I think back to the good old days when the children were still children it put a smile on my face to see how much each of them had grown up over the years even though I got older they always seemed to get younger and younger by the day it made me happy.

Cana, the first kid to join fairy tail, she was so young and sweet, and it put a smile on my face everytime she would show me the new magic she learned. Now that she is all grown up I have to wonder what I did wrong. Cana became a heavy drinker who bested everyone in the guild more than once, her card magic grew stronger and became more refined over the years, and she had to be one of the best kids here.

Gray, he first came to me pleading for answers about his former master, and now he just remembers her in his dreams. A boy with too many problems in his past, but strong magic, and a strong will. It makes me so proud to see him protecting his family and guild that he cares so much about even though he is one of the main reasons the place is falling apart. I chuckled at the memories of them destroying the guild.

Speaking of troublemakers Natsu had to be the worst out of all of them, he will always destroy something even if he doesn't mean it's just who he is as a person. His pink hair was the first thing I noticed when I found him in the woods one day but out of everything strange about him his magic was even rarer than his appearance. He was a first generation fire dragon slayer and was the first one I had ever met, but I was glad I did meet him the guild wouldn't be the same without him I wouldn't be the same without him. He is a light that shines even when the world is falling apart, and he had to be my favorite.

There are so many others that I didn't mention, but I will save that for another time, maybe when everything has settled down after the Grand Magic Games. I smiled as I left my thoughts to come back to the real world, I had to stop another fight before it destroyed everything in the guild again, my children like to drive me crazy.

* * *

 **Well, this is the first makeup day I hope you guys enjoyed. I had no clue what I was doing I just let my fingers type.**

 **Makarov: Was I narrating this whole thing?**

 **yep, and I think I did pretty well. Good night my little snowflakes ;P**


	59. Memories

**I don't know what to say here so I'm just going to get right into it**

 **(Gray's PoV)**

Running that was the first thing I could remember running and hiding from what I didn't know. My mother's worried tone brought tears to my eyes, why was I crying? I remember her placing me gently into a cupboard and closing it.

"Your father and I love you we will be back to get you ok?" was the last thing I heard from behind the closed door. Where were they going? Why did they leave me in this dark place? I hate the dark. I sat there crying for what seemed like ages my hands covering my ears so I couldn't hear the cries of terror from the civilians outside. I wonder where mommy is she said she was coming back and get me? the roar of a monster came closer fear rose in me, I wanted my mommy, but I was too scared to leave the cupboard.

"Mommy," I yell in a shaky voice as I hear the building next to mine get destroyed by the monster. Out of pure fear for my life, I burst out of the cupboard and run outside. I stood outside of my house terror in my eyes from the sight I saw.

People were running and screaming in every direction. I noticed through the crowd, my parents standing there, magic circles in front of them sending spell after spell towards the giant monster none of the spells hit the monster, but it did draw its attention towards them. I couldn't do anything as I watched the monster hit both my parents then proceed to come straight towards me.

I closed my eyes ready to be hit by the monster, but it never came instead. Someone had pushed me to the ground I looked up with stars in my vision to see my mother slam against a wall. Blood was everywhere some even landed on my face as I say my mother's cold bloody body than darkness.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat panting I curled up into a ball and pulled my hair I hadn't had that memory in years, and I finally thought I wouldn't have it again. Taking deep breaths, I hear my room door opening I glance over to see Juvia walk in a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok Gray-sama I heard you yelling from the other room," Juvia asked worried by the state the young adult was in, it worried her. I was still shaken up from my memory.

"Juvia..." was the only thing I could manage to say. Tears were running down my face before I knew it Juvia was by my side holding me in a hug.

"Juvia will always be here," her soft voice reminded me of my mothers, so before I knew it, I was hugging her back and crying my heart out.

"T-Thank you," I said through tears, she just smiled and rubbed my back gently.

* * *

 **Well this turned out well I will say I didn't know what I was going to do so my fingers just did their thing again xD**

 **Gray: *tears roll down face* why did you have to bring that up again Jane!**

 **Juvia: Yeah!**

 **um well you see I- gotta run *leaves***

 **see you later my snowflakes~**


	60. space

**I know you're B-day was yesterday but happy Birthday Dragon here is the story you requested hope you like it, you guys can come read to.**

 **(Romeo's PoV)**

"Lieutenant Romeo reporting for duty sir!" I said standing at attention in front of the Captain of the ship Makarov. We were on the battleship Fairy Tail floating through space looking for another planet to raid we were space pirates with a purpose, to take in as many wondering souls and become the most powerful ships in the galaxy.

"Ah yes hello Romeo could you please take our new member miss, Wendy for a tour of the ship?" The old man said beckoning the shy girl to come out of her hiding place. Romeo held in a gasp at the sight of the cut Blue haired girl who stood before him she looked so innocent and scared of her new surroundings.

"If you don't mind me asking where did you find her sir?" I questioned an innocent child was rare to come by in this world let alone a pirate.

"She snuck on board on the last mission it seems that," Makarov stopped and did the motion of someone dying I just nodded understanding what he meant.

"So Wendy is it? Let's get going, shall we?" I asked her holding out my arm so she could grab it which she did. I waved goodbye to the captain and started to lead her through the pretty big ship.

"What's over there?" Wendy spoke for the first time pointing in the direction of a door at the end of a creepy hallway.

"W-We're not allowed to go there," I said rubbing the back of my neck," Let's just go get some food," I said as I began to walk down the opposite hall. I soon realized after a few second that Wendt wasn't following me. Panicking I start racing in the direction of the creepy door, but I was too late as I saw the door slam behind some blue hair.

I took in a deep breath shivers running down my spine as I slowly pushed open the door to reveal a dimly lit room the only light source was a giant crystal in the center. "Is that a person?" I thought to myself "this room just keeps getting creepier and creepier."

As I continued through the unknown part of the ship I start to hear noises from behind me. Jumping around I see Wendy standing there her dull eyes staring at the ground in an unusual fashion that scared me a bit.

"Wendy are you ok?" I asked carefully approaching the girl and lifting her head up Wendy took a step back when I touched her face there seemed to be something on her.

"Romeo come join us," Wendy spoke in an echoing voice suddenly the stuff that was on her face jumped at me, and Wendy collapsed. I tried to fight the monster away from my face but its teeth bit into my arm locking it onto me I screamed in pain as I clutched my injured arm finally getting the thing off of me.

"Wendy...are you ok?" I said weakly shaking her I had lost to much blood and I couldn't- before I knew it my vision got blurry, and I started to fall I could hear voices coming our way as everything started to go black then nothing.

I woke up with my head pounding and my whole body hurting. "What happened?" I asked in a groggy tone to Captain Makarov who was sitting next to me.

"We found you in the forbidden part of the ship I thought I warned you not to go there you're lucky we found you before you died of blood loss," He said a bit worried at my shocked face.

"What about Wendy is she alright?" I said sitting up quickly I didn't care that my body was protesting against the sudden movement I had to see Wendy.

"What are you talking about there is no one named Wendy on this ship?" Makarov was even more worried at this point.

"But- you- never mind," I sighed in defeat if Wendy wasn't real then what happened to me? I guess I'll never know.

* * *

 **Sorry Dragon I know you wanted RoWen, but I gave you this *hands birthday cake* sorry -_-"**

 **Romeo: What the hell is this?!**

 **Wendy: why is it so scary?**

 **I don't know I think I unintentionally tried to do horror? maybe? oh well I like it xD**

 **night my little snowflakes**


	61. The Fall (part one)

Ok so I'm just going to say this chapter is an idea from the first Fairy Tail story idea I ever made...it isn't the original one because the idea was bad (but I loved it)

here it is :D

(Natsu's PoV)

"Hey, guys do you want to play a game you know like the old days?" I asked the group of teens I called my friends who were sitting around a table in the guild. They all paused what they were doing and looked at me with bored expressions.

"Common Flamebrains why don't you just grow up we have better things the play children's games especially with you," Gray said in a harsh tone that upset me, but I didn't let it show. "Why don't you go and play your little games if you're that bored."

"I wasn't talking to you Ice Princess." I looked at the other members with a gleam in my eyes, but they all looked away silently agreeing with Gray. "Fine I don't need you guys to have fun," I said sticking my hands in my pocket and leaving the guild.

I walked for who knows how long and by the time I stopped the sun was already setting, and a shiver of coldness rushed over me. "Damn it why does it have to be so cold?" I asked myself rubbing my arms trying to get them warm using my magic I lighted a fire and tried to warm myself up that way, but all it did was attract unwanted attention to me.

I hear loud noises coming to me I silently swore under my breath as a group of around twenty valcans came into the clearing I was standing in. I lit my fists on fire and with a smirk, I started attacking them.

I was running low on magic energy I had been fighting the monsters for about an hour, and the unusually cold weather didn't help with my condition. I had taken out about fifteen of the beasts before one grabbed me by my leg and through me. I landed with a thud on the soft ground and slowly tried to stand up but to only fall back down.

I was aching all over when I heard the biggest valcan stomp over to me he looked at me for a second before picking me up and carrying me towards the edge of a ravine.

"We no like human men," it said before throwing me as hard as it could down the ravine. I cried out in pain as I hit a ledge I could have sworn I broke a few bones, but I didn't have time to assess my injuries before I hit the bottom of the ravine and everything went back.

* * *

(Gray's PoV)

"Hey, have you guys seen Natsu?" I asked Erza a bit worried. No one had seen the dragon slayer in two days, and I was getting kind of worried.

"No, I haven't. I'm kind of worried Natsu never acts like this usually he will get upset then return in a few hours," Erza replied to me with a frown. "We should go look for him," she stood up getting the attention of the guild." Attention everyone Natsu has gone missing, and all of you are going to help look for him." That was Erza for you she always knew how to get people to help her.

"Ok, we should split into teams. Lucy, Carla, Wendy, and Erza will search all nearby towns. Laxus, Mira, Happy and I will search the town. The rest of you search the town," I said getting yells of approval.

We searched for hours in the forest with no luck I was about to give up when I heard a yell it sounded like Natsu. Running over to the sound I reached the edge of a ravine scanning the bottom my heart breaks as my eyes land on a badly wounded pink haired dragon slayer climbing down making sure I didn't fall I make it to Natsu's side with tears in my eyes I spoke to the almost unconscious teen.

"What happened to you?" I asked freezing his bleeding wounds. "you look worse than usual," I tried pulling a joke that made Natsu chuckled, but it ended up turning into a coughing fit.

"Valcans-throw me-tried to climb-didn't work." That was all Natsu could say before his eyes started to flutter shut.

"Natsu stay with me!" I yelled trying to wake him.

* * *

What happened to Natsu will he survive?! who knows I want to make a second part to this because I feel like it.

Gray: did you just kill Natsu?

Ezra: It looks like it

well, this is it from me folks Natsu if you will.

Natsu: Good night people


	62. The Fall (part two)

I'm back with part two! I had a friend who got very upset at Natsu "dying" he is not dead, so you guys know at least not yet.

ok, I will stop holding you guys from the story so let's get into it.

(previously Gray's PoV)

"What happened to you?" I asked freezing his bleeding wounds. "you look worse than usual," I tried pulling a joke that made Natsu chuckled, but it ended up turning into a coughing fit.

"Valcans-throw me-tried to climb-didn't work." That was all Natsu could say before his eyes started to flutter shut.

"Natsu stay with me!" I yelled trying to wake him.

(now Gray's PoV)

"Common Natsu you gotta stay with me," I said trying to keep him on my back as I scaled the rock wall that separated use and rescue I couldn't use my magic the entrance was to narrow and it would just hurt Natsu even more. I cursed as I grabbed a loose rock and it broke off my hands were bleeding at this point, but I ignored the pain and continued climbing.

I was so close the top was just an arm's length away so why did I suddenly feel like I couldn't move? is it because I don't know if he will survive or is it because the second I reach up I could lose everything that kept me tied to this world to my family and friends I didn't want to lose them because I might not be able to save the one person that kept this guild together this family together. No, I have to continue if I don't then how will I know if tomorrow will be better how will I know if he will survive.

I took a deep breath, and with determination in my eyes, I grabbed onto the surface. Pulling both of us up I lay Natsu on the ground, and with a sigh of relief, I look at the rising sun on the horizon a small smile on my face.

"Gray where are you?" I heard a panicked voice yell at me I looked to see a blond-haired wizard come into the clearing she spotted us then began running over. "Gray, what happened to Natsu?" she worried kneeling next to him.

"He fell...we should probably get him some help." Just as I said that Natsu started gasping for air, I didn't know what to do, but Lucy went straight for one of her silver keys.

"Open gat of the healer: Epione!" Lucy yelled as a golden-haired angel appeared by her side and started healing Natsu.

"What happened to the boy these wounds are bad you're lucky I got here another minute, and he might have died," the angel said her word breaking my heart I knew Natsu needed help, but I didn't think it was that bad. "we should get him to a hospital my magic isn't meant to heal this." I nodded and picked Natsu up carrying him to the nearest hospital.

I was sitting at Natsu's hospital bedside he was in a coma for who knows how long the whole guild was in a depressive state from their dragon slayer. When I broke the news to the guild everyone was heartbroken, and soon the flood of questions came at me.

It has been three months since the incident and Natsu still isn't awake the doctors aren't sure if he ever will wake up. There are so many things I wanted to tell him, but I guess I will never get the chance to since he will never wake up.

* * *

Ok I wanted to make it a happy ending, but I couldn't hate me if you want I regret nothing xD

Lucy: Natsu Nooooo

Gray: you monster!

sorry not sorry :3

well good night~


	63. The dance

**I'm dealing with a lot of drama. -_-"**

 **(Natsu PoV)**

It was one of those parties you know the ones that you have to get all dressed fancy in uncomfortable clothes and have to stand around trying to have small talk. I had no clue why the king invited us over it wasn't like we saved the world or something. Ok, we might have saved the entire kingdom from dragons, but that didn't matter now.

I awkwardly stood there messing with my tie for the fifth time that night I wanted to take it off, but Erza would kill me if I took it off glancing around the room I noticed a bunch of couples dancing it made me feel lonely. I sighed and walked over to the food at least I can distract myself with that.

"Look at him...I can't believe he got invited to this...disgusting." I looked up to see two girls gossiping about me from across the room. This was one of the downsides of my enhanced hearing. I could hear everything every little thing they say behind my back. I could hear it all.

Standing up from my seat I walked out onto the open balcony at stared out at the stars my mind was a lot clearer after the battles I looked over my shoulder and saw Lucy talking to two guys she was looking around, and our eyes locked she gave a small wave that I returned to her with a sad smile.

Why was I feeling like this? Why to her. I clutched my heart and lifted my head back up to the glowing stars above tears pricking the edge of my eyes. Why was this world so cruel? I was interrupted from my thoughts by a soft hand put my shoulder.

"You ok out here Natsu?" Lucy asked me why was Lucy here? I quickly whipped the tears from my eyes and gave her my signature smile.

"What happened to the guys you were talking to?" I asked avoiding her question.

"Those guys were complete jerks," she pouted crossing her arms." Do you know how to dance?" she asked I gave a small nod." Great, let's go dance!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor for a waltz.

A small blush appeared on my face when I stared down at the beautiful girl that I was holding in my arms. The music started, and I started to lead her. It had been ages since I had last danced, but my feet still remembered how it worked.

Pulling her into a tighter hold, I started gliding her around the room. She was enjoying it as there was a smile plastered on her face. I could hear whispers of aw as I spun her around.

"wow Natsu, where did you learn to dance like this?" Lucy asked looking into my black eyes I smiled down at her and kept silent I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment.

When the song finally ended, I grabbed Lucy hand and led her away from the dance floor back to the balcony. I smiled at her. " Did you have fun?" I asked.

" I'm still in aw how did you learn to dance?" Lucy said panting a bit not everyone could handle my dancing pace.

"I picked it up here, and there it's easy once you know the basics," I shrugged.

"Thank you, Natsu this was fun." I smiled and stared back up at the stars. All my worries were gone, and everything that happened seemed like a distant dream I was happy.

* * *

 **I am so bad at writing happy things, so I'm sorry if this wasn't good like I hoped I would be.**

 **Natsu: This is pretty good I'm not going to lie.**

 **Lucy: Wait Natsu can't dance!**

 **I know Natsu can't dance well, but I know how to dance, and it is so cool to see people do fancy dances. Good night people ;P**


	64. Mom

**I am so pissed off right now I already finished this and then it all got deleted, and I now have to restart!**

 **(Gray's PoV)**

Laxus's mom was a touchy subject around the guild I only knew a few things about her, but everything else was a complete mystery to everyone. I eyed Laxus he had been oddly quiet all week I was suspicious, so I decided to do some investigating.

Laxus stood up from where he was seated in the darkest corner of the guild a frown was on his face as he made his way through the crowded guild and out the front doors. I waved goodbye to the others and left the guild to follow the blondie.

Laxus was walking through the deserted streets with his hands in his pockets even though the cold air of the night didn't affect me that didn't mean it couldn't bother the others. I followed Laxus for about an hour before he stopped in front of something hiding behind a bush I watched him take a seat on the damp grass.

"Mom I know it's been a while since I visited you. I was kind of stuck on an island for seven years with the others. There is so much I want to talk to you about, but I guess you already know everything that happened," Laxus gave a small chuckle as he brought something out of his pocket." I finally found it, and I thought you would like it."

I saw him place a small wooden bear next to the headstone. I decided now was as good of a time as ever to come out of my hiding place. Standing up I moved over and sat next to him" I guess you don't want me to tell anyone about this," I said with a small chuckle as he glared at me before he turned back to the headstone.

"It doesn't matter if you do, but I will kill you if you do," he said with a chuckle." I'm guessing you followed me out here huh." I nodded and looked up.

"You know you don't have to hide your pain we are here for you all of us." Laxus stood up and turned around to see every one of Fairy Tail smiling. I could see the tears in his eyes." You're welcome Laxus," I said with a smile.

* * *

 **I am still upset that I had to redo this.**

 **Laxus: Sucks to be you.**

 **Gray: Glad it's not me.**

 **I could make both of you guys die *glares* I already killed Laxus off.**

 **Laxus: Wait what!**

 **oh, nothing, goodnight people.**


	65. The Battle

**my parents are coming home tonight :/**

 **(Natsu's PoV)**

To protect my family, I would do anything even if it took my life. As I stood there staring at my family standing on the other side of the battlefield, all I could think about was how it all went wrong. How did I end up here? my family banished me the people I cared about through me away like trash. Anger wasn't the right word for what I was feeling. I was feeling pure hatred towards them there was also some betrayal, but I ignored that feeling I couldn't get distracted.

"Natsu Dragneel for crimes against the guild Fairy Tail you are hereby sentenced to death," Makarov said with tears in his eyes as he glared at me it was clear to see he hate every moment of this, but it made me so happy to see him cry.

"Do you honestly think you could even touch me! Come on old man let's dance," I yelled with a big smile it wasn't like the smiles I used to was more melivious towards them.

Makarov looked back at the guild it wasn't their fight it was Makarov's and mine. Before Makarov could even turn back to me, I launched at him with my fists on fire. He managed to dodge just fine when it came to experience Makarov had the upper hand, but when it came to pure magic power Natsu surpassed him with ease, especially when the boy was mad at them.

" you ready to die, old man," I said not giving him a chance to respond. "Fire Dragon: Roar!" A blast of swirling fire came head first towards Makarov. Makarov moved out of the way, but only to have Lucy take the blast, I watched as her body fell to the ground burnt.

"Lucy!" Makarov yelled running towards the blond mage. "come on say something, my child." I smirked as I walked up behind Makarov grabbing him in a chokehold.

"Rule one: Never turn your back on the enemy." My smile grew wider as I watched his struggle." Rule two: Never let your guard down." I slammed his face repeatedly into the ground causing him to bleed." Finally, rule three: I'm the strongest mage in Fairy Tail," I yelled engulfing Makarov in my fire slowly killing him.

"Natsu stop, please don't let E.N.D back." What did she mean by E.N.D I looked at my reflection in the glass and saw two horns poking out of my head, I was a monster.

"No, no no this can't be happening I didn't mean for this to happen," I yelled holding my head and falling on my knees." I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I couldn't control it anymore, and I was scared of myself.

"Natsu just leave before you hurt anyone else," Erza said holding her dead comrades in her arms.

I couldn't say anything, but I knew I couldn't stay when I was like this." I'm sorry everyone," that was the last thing I said before I ran. I knew I was a coward to run, but I could never go back not in the state I was in, never.

* * *

 **I never have a clue what I'm writing about huh anyways hope you all have a good night.**

 **Natsu: Yeah!**

 **Makarov: And this is why Erza stalks Natsu, so something like this never happens.**

 **Natsu: What is that true Erza?!**

 **Erza: Yes it is Natsu are you complaining.**

 **Natsu: Nope!**

 **Goodnight people.**


	66. Broken heart

**(Mira's PoV)**

Strong...that was what I had to be, strong, but how could I be strong when the world was falling apart around me. Everything was shattering like glass into a thousand pieces. Everything I was holding up inside of me was spilled all over the floor I wanted to run away but I couldn't I got too many people relying on me.

I put on a fake smile and continued with my life no one ever seemed to see through it, and I was glad about that. I weaved through the tables and chairs dropping drinks and food in front of different guild members this was my job and I was happy with it, but there was always that nagging feeling in my heart of loneliness and regret.

"Mira a round of drinks over here!" I turned and saw Natsu and his big grin asking. I gave him a sad smile and went to get him the drinks. Was he celebrating something? Why didn't he tell me?

I walked out of the back room with a smile on my face but it quickly disappeared. " Lucy Heartfilia will you marry me?" I dropped the glasses as I watched Lucy jump into Natsu's arms. How did this happen? why did this happen to me?

Holding back tears I ran forgetting the mess I made on the floor I had to get away. I ran and ran tears streaming down my face as I yelled up at the sky with sadness. My knees could support my weight as I hit the sandy beach floor beneath me. I tried rubbing the tears away, but they just kept coming. I knew he was going to get married and fall in love, but it still hurt knowing that I would never be able to tell him that I loved him.

"Are you ok there?" I lifted my head to see a girl staring down at me her kind worrying eyes gave me a feeling that I hadn't felt in a while.

"I'm fine just a bit upset that's all" I gave her a fake smile hoping she would bye it. "Where are your parents?" I asked her.

"No, you are not fine I saw how you reacted at the guild, and I don't have parents I'm a ghost," she said crossing her arms I stood up and looked down at the girl.

"It's fine I'm fine just leave me alone," I yelled defensively. I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone see me cry, but here this girl was seeing me in my weakest state. I started to cry again.

"Come here you need a hug," she said pulling me into one. It was so embarrassing to cry on the shoulder of a random person I had just met, but she was the only one who gave me comfort everyone else probably forgot about me. "We should get you back the others are worried about you."

"They probably didn't even notice that I left," I replied I didn't want to see him anytime soon.

The girl chuckled a little. "The guild couldn't function without you, so let's go before someone gets hurt," she said grabbing my hand.

I let the girl pull me all the way back to the guild, but before I pushed open the doors I looked back at her. "Thank you-"

"Mavis my name is Mavis."

"Thank you, Mavis, for everything," I said smiling. I took a deep breath and opened the doors to my family and friends. I could never run I had a responsibility, and I knew I had to complete it no matter what. What is my responsibility you may ask? It is protecting my guild of course.

* * *

 **So yep this thing happened somehow.**

 **Natsu: Mira doesn't have a crush on anyone she is to busy "shipping" everyone together.**

 **Mira: Hey I have a crush on someone but I'll never tell you especially when you can't even confess to Lucy.**

 **ok, stop fighting you two I don't need to clean up another battle.**

 **Natsu: Fine**

 **Mira: Okie Dokie**

 **night people.**


	67. Missing

I was trying to think of characters that I haven't written before, and this came to mind

(Alzack's Pov)

"Daddy, can we go get some ice cream?" Asuka my thirteen-year-old daughter asked. How could I refuse her beautiful face she was just like her mother.

"Sure let's go get some ice cream," I said with a sad smile as I watched her run ahead of me to the nearest ice cream shop I missed her mother Bisca.

I could believe it had already been a year since she died on the mission I told her not to go, but of course, she wouldn't listen to me. Bisca was such a stubborn woman when she was alive, and I knew I would never forget her radiant smile the same one she passed down to her daughter.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the ice cream shop I sat down and let Asuka order for the both of us since I wasn't in the mood to do it myself.

"Here you go dad," Asuka said placing down ice cream in front of me. I couldn't believe it she had given me her mother's favorite ice cream flavor. "I know it was mom's favorite I just thought you would like it." She had a sad smile on her face as she began to eat her ice cream.

"Thanks," I replied as I slowly began to eat it a single tear rolling down my face, but I quickly wiped it away I didn't want Asuka to see me cry at least not now it was the wrong time and place. "So are there any boys you like?" Great I said the most dad thing out there I mean what girl would tell their dad who they like?

"What no, all the boys at the guild are stupid morons that wouldn't know what love is even if it hit them in the face," I could see some blush on her face, but I ignored it. "So is there anyone you like ?" she asked trying to get the spotlight off of her.

"you know no one could ever replace your mother," I said sending us into an awkward silence that lasted until we both finished our ice creams.

"Well I should get going I have a mission later today," Asuka said breaking the silence as she stood up and headed for the door. "See you later dad."

I watched the door close behind her before speaking again. "Be safe I can't lose you too." I stood up from my seat and left to head to the guild.

...

"It's only been three months we got to keep looking for her," I pleaded to the guild with tears in my eyes. It had been three months since Asuka went missing after she never came home from her job I had looked everywhere but she just disappeared.

"I'm sorry Alzack, but Asuka's gone there is no use to continue the search," Makarov told me. I knew the look in his eyes all to well it was of sadness the same look he made when he told me Bisca was dead.

"No, no she can't be dead I know she's not!" I yelled at them angrily I wouldn't believe she was dead I couldn't bring myself to think that way.

"I'm sorry Alzack, but your family is here to support you through these hard times," he said giving me a reassuring smile.

"She's not dead I know my girl she is too strong of a person to die. I swear I will find her." I didn't give them a chance to reply as I turned and ran leaving the guild behind.

...

Cliffhanger! you tell me if you want to see a part two to this

Alzack: she's not dead that's all I'm going to say.

you never know for sure~

Asuka: I'm not dead.

shh, don't question it, princess. Night people


	68. Breaking up

**I like waffles more than pancakes just saying.**

 **(Levy's Pov)**

I looked at the round yellow flower in my hands and reflected on what happened the other day I was in a fight with Gajeel and it didn't exactly go well. He said he wanted some space, but I had no clue what he meant by that. We had been through so much together, and I couldn't imagine living without him in my life.

I walked over to the window and looked out upon my relaxing surroundings I had always loved my calm home in Magnolia with its beautiful trees and warm sun it was the perfect place. It was just the place that encouraged me to rethink all my decisions.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Gajeel walking towards my small apartment with a solemn look on his face that just had regret written all over it.

I gulped as I stood up from my seat, and stepped outside waiting for Gajeel to come closer to where I was standing. I could see the turmoil going on behind his black eyes he was clearly upset, and I wanted to help.

Gajeel gazed at me with a soft smile "I'm sorry for everything I said before can you forgive me?" he spoke to me in a hushed tone clearly contemplating whether or not I would accept him back in my life.

I looked up into his eyes I was fidgeting with the flower that I still had. "Gajeel you know there is nothing in this world that would make me happier than having you back in my life, but after what you did to me I'm just not sure," I said bravely it was my first time doing this sort of thing. "I still think we need more time apart I'm sorry Gajeel" I could see the heartbreak in his eyes and it almost made me regret my decision almost.

We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours until he finally looked away. "I understand but is there anything I can do to change your mind?" He asked still trying to fix our broken relationship.

"Gajeel I know there is someone out there who would be lucky to have you, but that person isn't me. I know you want us to work out, but it is clearly not just going to be solved overnight." I paused and looked up at him." Gajeel I won't say I'm sorry because I know you feel the same way." I put my hand up stopping him from speaking." Just don't lie to yourself and be happy for me ok?" I said crying on the inside.

"Ok," he whispered before turning and leaving. "Just know I will always love you, Levy." With that, he left me standing in front of my house a sad smile on my face and tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Gajeel."

* * *

 **here is a completely random fanfiction hope you guys enjoyed. I know I normally make happy endings with Gajeel and Levy, but I felt like doing this.**

 **Gajeel: I can see that besides Levy is the only one who would actually want me.**

 **Levy: That's because you scare everyone off with that ugly face of yours.**

 **pfft, get recked son!**

 **Gajeel: hey you stop talking.**

 **all right all right good night you beautiful people**


	69. Friends

**Thank you, my friend, for giving me this idea.**

 **(Natsu's PoV)**

"Igneel let's go play," I said staring into the dragon's eyes from my seat on his nose.

Igneel sighed. "I'm sorry Natsu, not today I'm tired why don't you go train or something," he said kindly lifting up and placing me on the ground I pouted.

"You're no fun," I threw a stick at the dragon then running off. "Fine if you won't play with me I will find someone who will!" I yelled at the sighing dragon.

I ran through the woods a big smile on my face I felt so free running at inhuman speeds through the forest I didn't bother stopping when I saw a gap in the ground instead I picked up speed jumping over the gap I felt a rush of adrenalin. I embraced the feeling of flight before I rolled onto the ground. I sat down and looked up at the bubbly clouds it was such a beautiful day. I was interrupted from my daydreaming by the rustling of a bush.

"Who's there!" I yelled standing up from my seat ready to fight who or what, ever came out of the bush.

"Please don't hurt me I'm just passing through," a boy who looked only a few years older than me said coming out from behind the bush. "I'm kind of lost though." He had a sheepish expression on his face until he looked at me.

"you're lost? Where are you going maybe I can help!" I said completely clueless to the boys now soft face towards me.

"You know I think I can find my way from here, but thanks for the offer let me introduce myself I'm Zeref what's your name?" he asked I was a little skeptical but he seemed like a nice guy, so I played along.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel let's be friends," I gave him my signature toothy grin. Zeref returned the smile.

"Yeah, I would like that."

We talked for hours, and before I knew it I was saying goodbye and heading back to Igneel who was probably worried sick about me, I ran back through the same path that I had memorized even though it was dark I could see everything as clear as day. The moon lit up the figure of Igneel as he stared down at me an upset expression on his face.

"Where have you been child," he said facing me.

"I made a new friend today," I replied with a smile as I sat down.

"Oh is that so? who is it then?" Igneel said slightly amused at me.

"His Name is Zeref."

color started to drain from Igneel's face at the mention of the forbidden name. "I don't want you to be friends with him anymore," Igneel said firmly if I was smart I could have seen the worry on his face but instead all I saw was anger.

"Why he's my friend, not yours besides he is nice, and likes to play with me unlike you," I snapped back at him angerly.

Igneel sighed." Natsu I want you to be safe that's why I don't want you to be friends with a troublemaker like him do you understand me?" I pouted and turned my back to him. "Natsu, please do this for your father," he said moving in front of me again.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed with my dragon dad. "But only this once," I finished.

"Ok, only this once."

* * *

 **while writing this, I got a brilliant story idea so look forward to a new story sometime in the near future.**

 **Natsu: What's up bro!**

 **Zeref: Nothing much Natsu how about you?**

 **Natsu: nothing much**

 **aww, what a touch brother moment.**

 **Igneel: I still don't trust Zeref.**

 **eh, he's alright.**

 **Well, good night people.**


	70. Friends Before

**I decided to get this out early because I have stuff tonight and I don't want to be rushing.**

 **(Gajeel's PoV)**

"Metalicana when are you going to teach me something new," I said crossing my arms as I looked up at my 'father' with dull eyes.

"You're not ready now leave me alone brat," Metalicana said turning away from me.

I grabbed a rock an throw it at him a satisfied look appeared on my face when I heard the clang of it hitting its target. Metalicana looked up and glared at me.

"why don't you go play with one of the other brats," Metalicana ordered.

I pouted. "Fine, I will then," I stood up and stomped out of the dimly lit cave into the bright world.

It had been awhile since I had left the cave it took a few moments for my eyes to get used to the sun, but when they did they were greeted by the sight of four other kid running around a clearing playing what looked like tag.

"Hey, Gajeel," Wendy a little girl with short blue hair came up to me with a smile on her face. "Do you want to play with us?" she asked.

"I got nothing better to do," I said rolling my eyes and letting the little girl pull me to the other children. "So what are we playing?"

"Oh hey Gajeel we are playing tag," Sting replied rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "But if you want you can go hang out with Rouge he's sitting in the shade." Sting pointed to the black haired boy who was watching everything.

I scowled at the other kids and made my way over to sit next to Rouge. Out of all the kids Rouge, and I got along the best together maybe it had something to do with both of us living in dark caves, and barely coming out or, maybe it had to do with the fact we never smiled.

"Let me guess your dragon kicked you out too?" Rouge asked he was correct as usual.

"Yeah that bastard wouldn't teach me anything new," I said crossing my arms I watched as the others helped Wendy up after she tripped yet again she was such a clumsy girl, and I wondered why her dragon even kept her she was so weak.

Rouge chuckled." Well, it's good to see you last time I saw you was four months ago." I looked at my friend in disbelief.

"Really but I could have sworn I saw you just last week," I said bewildered at this new turn of events. "So you're telling me I was gone for four months when it seemed like days to me?"

"Maybe you've been in the cave so long your sense of time has changed," Rouge shrugged it off and went back to watching the others. "I'm glad you came out though."

"Yeah you're probably right again," I said with a chuckle. "Hey, why do you always sit in the shade?"

"why do you always sit next to me?" he quipped.

"You always look lonely by yourself and besides you're the only one who is worth talking to."

"I guess I just find it entertaining watching other people playing, but I have no clue why" he replied.

we sat in comfortable silence as we both watched other others play together a blissful peace. At the time none of us knew it would be the last time we saw each other we were too young and nieve to see the bigger picture that our parents saw. The date was July 6 X777.

* * *

 **I always thought that Gajeel and Rouge would get along together before the whole eclipse gate happened. It's probably just me though.**

 **Rouge: It's about time that we got to speak in one of your days.**

 **Sting: Yeah I mean come on dude you're 70 days in already.**

 **sorry about that haha**

 **Wendy: so I was clumsy even before I joined Cait Shelter?**

 **Gajeel: you will always be clumsy.**

 **Well, I will see you guys later then bye~**


	71. Remembering friends

**Well the laptop I normally use is broken af so I now have to use another device it write these days...**

 **(Wendy's POV)**

"I love you Grandeeney," I said to my long time foster mother who just happened to be a white dragon with feathers instead of scales."I love you to my child but now is not the time to say such thing, right now you have to work on mastering that spell," Grandeeney said looking down at my school work. I wasn't really good at fighting or anything athletic for that matter, but what I lacked in physical strength I gained in knowledge. I spent most of my time reading books or playing with the other young dragon slayers, but I mostly read books.

"Could you show it to me again," I asked after failing to do it for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Wendy if I showed you how to do it then how would you learn when I'm gone."

"What where are you going Grandeeney you're not leaving me are you?" There were tears in my eyes as I asked her. I couldn't make it without her she was my dragon mom, and she promised she would always be there for me.

" Wendy my child I promise you I won't be going anywhere any time soon," Grandeeney reassured me with a small smile.

I sniffed and whipped my eyes. "Yeah you're right," I said.

* * *

That moment was years ago back when I was so so young and nïeve, but now that I'm older it is clear now that she was lying. I looked over the city of Magnolia with a smile on my face I didn't need Grandeeney I was stronger and continue to get stronger with the help of my new friends my new family.

As I descended from the hill I was on I began to think about my younger years so much time had passed already it was hard to believe that we won the war and the world was at a time of peace and prosperity, though I couldn't help but have a nagging feeling at the back of my mind that kept telling me; was everything really all right? Did we really win? All of my questions didn't matter now, what mattered was my new brighter life and my family Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **I hate that my keyboard is broken, but I'm glad I was able to get this out (even though the grammar is terrible)**

 **Grandeeney: this was lovely my child.**

 **Wendy: yeah this was great**

 **well thank you guys...and good night** **people.**


	72. Thanks friend

***sigh* the laptop is still broken so yeah :/**

 **(Sting's PoV)**

I sat crossed-legged in front of my foster father Weisslogia I was trying to meditate if that is what you would call it I kept fidgeting in my seat and opening my eyes when I wasn't suppose to Weisslogia was very happy with me because of that.

"You have to stay still Sting," He told me.

"I'm trying but why do I even have to do this," I whined to be frank I just wanted to play with the others in the big clearing, but Weisslogia insisted that we 'meditate.' I wasn't in the best mood today and sitting still didn't help.

"It is to help control your magic don't worry you aren't the only one Rouge has to meditate as well."

"Well it's easy for him since he never wants to move anyways," I mumbled grumpily.

Weisslogia sighed." You really are a handful, but fine you can go now and play with the others." My face lit up as I jumped from my seat. "Just don't stay out to late," Weisslogia said but I didn't hear it since I was already halfway to the clearing.

I probably would have actually made it to the clearing if I didn't slip and fall down a hill rendering myself unconscious for who knows how long. When I finally came to I was greeted my the silence of the darkness of night and a throbbing headache. Rubbing my head I slowly sat up and got a better look at my surroundings if Weisslogia was here right now he would probably kill me for not coming home that or he was worried sick and everyone was out looking for him, I preferred the first one.

I slowly stood up stumbling a bit before falling back down on the ground. "Great I can't stand and it's to dark out for anyone to see me," I said to myself looking up at the sky. I heard a loud noise the saw a big figure fly through the air, it was a dragon.

"Hey down here!" I yelled desperately trying to get the dragon's attention, but it didn't work the dragon flew right over without a second glance. "Please...come back..." I didn't want to admit it but I was scared, and alone in a dark place that I wanted to leave but I couldn't even move from my spot. I would have just sat there crying if I didn't remember something that Weisslogia had said to me not long ago.

 _"Sting if you ever get lost or feel alone and scared just think about that feeling of light inside of you and I will come."_ At the time I didn't understand what it meant, but now that I was lost and alone I knew what he was trying to tell me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. "think about the light, think about the light," is what I kept saying to myself searching for something that I didn't even think excited. I tried feeling for it for what felt like ages until I felt it, a small gleam of light shimmered through my soul. I reached out for it and genteelly grabbed the light with my hands pulling it through my subconscious. I opened my eyes in the real world and saw the same light in my hands.

"Dad I hope you see this," I said before throwing the light into the sky the last thing that I remembered was the light exploding into a firework of light that could probably be seen by the nearest town. I smiled softly at the light before drifting off into blissful sleep.

I opened my eyes the next day to light shinning in my face. "What happened?" I asked sitting up from my bed and looking over to Weisslogia.

"You went missing and if it wasn't for that light you would have probably stayed missing for a long time," Weisslogia answered eating breakfast. "I'm proud of you Sting that was really impressive.

"I just did what you told me." We sat in peaceful silence for the rest of the morning, there was nothing we needed or wanted to say to each other.


	73. Only friend

**I'm having the worst day ever. First, my math decides to restart so now I have to do 100+ lessons again, and second I already wrote this, but it decided to delete everything. I'm an emotional wreck.**

* * *

 **(Rouge's Pov)**

"Hey let me back in you bastard," I yelled slamming my fist against the bolder that blocked me from my dark cave.

"Not until you get some sunlight it's not good for your health to be trapped inside a dark cave," Skiadrum my foster father said through the door.

I sighed in defeat as I begrudgingly walked away from the only dark place in sight well there was a patch of shade underneath a tree, but it was to close to where the other dragon slayers were playing, and I didn't want to talk to them today or any day for that matter.

"Hey, Rouge do you want to play with us?" Sting said running over to me. Sting was one of the only kids that actually bothered trying to be friends with me even though I ignored him all the time.

"No thanks, I think I'll just relax in the shade," I replied not being too harsh with my only friend.

"Oh, ok if you say so just know that we will be here ready to play with you at a moments notice." I gave a soft smile to sting and disappeared into the woods to find a shady spot.

I was happy that Sting thought about me, but I couldn't talk to the others I would just freeze up again. I didn't want everyone thinking I was a freak even though they probably did already, but that didn't matter I was alone and had a pretty good friend who would be by my side for a long time. I smiled as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **I can't make this longer I'm tired and have a busy day tomorrow (and I already wrote this) so I'm calling it an early night.**

 **Sting: Night Jane**

 **Rouge: night human.**

 **good night everyone and I hope your day wasn't as bad as mine**


	74. Dreyer Problems

**I have a book report to give to my mom later tonight.**

 **(Laxus's PoV)**

Ever since my dad implanted that lacrima inside me, I have been feeling really weird. I feel lighter and stronger then I did before, and I end up waking up in the morning with my room burnt. My dad said it was natural and that he was proud of me, but I honestly didn't know if I should believe him.

"Dad where are you going?" I asked my father who was packing up bags with an angry frown on his face.

"Your grandpa kicked me out of the guild because I put the lacrima inside of you, but you think he's wrong right?" my dad said desperately both his hands were on my shoulders it kind of freaked me out.

"Gramps probably had a good reason," I said trying to hide the fact that I was furious I didn't want to be on my dad's or my Gramp's side I wanted to be just on mine.

"You are a disgrace, and that is why I'm leaving," he said his attitude clearly changing when he found out that I wasn't on his side.

"Just get out old man," I replied angrily I did not want to get involved with another one of his problems even though it hurt me to see him leave dad took a deep breath and with one final glare, he left.

I sank down onto the floor in tears. I didn't want to cry not over him, not over anyone, but I couldn't stop it from happening.

"Why does this always happen to me," I yelled angerly sending a bolt of lightning toward the wall. Now that I mention it all I could see was lightening.

I looked at my hand's lightning was bouncing between my fingers jumping up I ran over to the mirror and looked at my face. My whole body was covered in lightning, and I couldn't feel it.

"Was this due to the Lacrima?" I said to myself studying the lightning. "So freakin' cool." I shot a blot from my hand to the wall leaving a black mark. "Better take this outside before I burn down the place."

I walked outside and was greeted by the sight of my Grandpa walking up the hill towards the house. I had no intention of talking to him at least not right now, so without thinking, I ran at inhuman speeds in the opposite direction away from my house.

" _gotta get away, gotta get away_ ," those words kept echoing in my mind as I reached the base of a mountain getting ready to start the climb.

"Laxus stop!" I heard a worried voice yell from behind me turning slowly I looked at my Gramps. "Stop running," he said with a sad smile.

"Why should I stop," I spat back at him getting ready to run at any moment.

"Because we need to talk about your dad leaving," Makarov said. "Now come along let's go to a more private place."

I reluctantly agreed to follow him a decision that I would regret for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **Yep, I actually did this and made sure that it didn't get deleted I'm happy.**

 **Laxus: I don't understand what this was supposed to be but it's alright.**

 **Ivan: yes it was perfect.**

 **first thing with Ivan in it so yay**

 **Makarov: I'm not sure if I should be happy or angry with you.**

 **neither works for me good night people**


	75. Old faces

**Have I told you guys how much I love Wednesdays? they are my favorite day of the week because I have nothing to do, and some of my favorite anime also update today.**

 **(Erik's PoV)**

my hearing was a gift and a curse. One of the gifts was that I couldn't be attacked without knowing, but one of the curses was that I heard everything.

I mentally sighed. "Why do cities have to be so noisy?" I complained to myself rubbing my ears. Being able to hear everyone's thoughts and what they are saying added a whole new level to my stress.

I wanted to go to a secluded town far away from anyone, but no I had to come here because there was a supposed lead in this city. I was searching for someone really important to me and the only lead I had was here in a loud and obnoxious city.

"This should be the place." I entered a pretty run down bar and took a seat close to the bartender. "Hey, have you seen a snake that looks like this," I said holding out a picture of my beloved snake Cubellios I hadn't seen her in years, but I really missed her.

"Maybe I have, but that information will cost you," The bartender said leaning closer to me.

I slammed a bag of jewels onto the counter. "Speak," I ordered. I could have just read his thought, but I wanted to do this the normal way.

"Last I heard that snake turned into a human."

I blinked a few times before speaking again. "What!?" I yelled getting a few grumbles from other customers.

"Yeah her name is Kinana and she is with the guild fairy tail," The Bartender finished.

"This day just keeps getting better, and better thanks," I said to the bartender before leaving for the guild Fairy Tail. If everything that guy said was true then I wanted to see her at least one more time.

It took me a few days to reach Magnolia since I decided not to take the train. When I arrived in the town I was greeted by the sound of music and people dancing it was a festival of some sort.

As I explored the town getting closer and closer to the guild Fairy Tail that is when I spotted her. Her purple hair and green eyes were the first things that I noticed about her and that smile she had on her face while talking to an unknown person reminded me so much of Cubellios.

When the person she was talking to walked away that was hen I decided to confront her, "Hello Kinana," I said trying not to sound creepy.

"Oh hello, there can I help you?" she asked with an angelic voice.

"um- er no I just- well I just wanted to say hello." Great I sounded like a stuttering idiot.

Kinana giggled a little. "It's nice to meet you, what is your name?" She wanted my name did she not remember me at all.

"I'm Erik," I replied with a smile.

"Well it was nice to meet you Erik but I must get back to work now hopefully I will see you around," She said turning to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for being my friend Cubellios." After saying that I turned and ran without looking back a smile on my face.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this tomorrow I will move away from the dragon slayers, and do something else. I ship Erik and Kinana so hard.**

 **Erik: She is my best friend I wouldn't think of her any other way *blushes***

 **Kinana: What's going on here?**

 **Oh nothing except me saying goodnight to all the lovely people who read this. Night.**


	76. Lost Soul!

**I'm going to updating my terrible profile later tonight hopefully it won't be bad.**

 **(Mavis's PoV)**

I ran through the streets giggling being a ghost was amazing. The feeling was kind of hard to describe but if I had to sum it up in one word I would say I felt free. I have no responsibilities no one could see me so I could get away with anything that I wanted to. I saw a commotion up ahead so instead of ignoring it like I usually did I decided to check it out.

As I got closer to the commotion I could see a person lying on the ground. "Hey what's going on here?" I asked a random person, but then I remembered oh right I couldn't communicate with anyone outside of Fairy Tail.

"it seems the kid got into a fight again," someone whispered to another curious onlooker. "But don't bother helping the kid, he's cursed."

I looked down at the kid was that Romeo. Romeo Conbolt went missing a few years before the Edolas team returned that was seven years ago. Everyone at home thought he was dead so what was he doing in a town so far away from Fairy Tail?

Romeo looked me dead in the eyes could he really see me? I looked at his left shoulder there was a burn mark probably from him erasing his guild mark. Romeo stood up.

"Romeo please come back to the guild everyone is worried about yo-." I was cut off when Romeo walked straight through me.

I kept forgetting one important downside about being a ghost no one can see me unless they are apart of Fairy Tail it didn't even matter if they used to be. Taking a deep breath I started to follow the semi-wounded boy maybe I could find where he lived and get another member to go get him.

"So this is where he lives," I said to myself following him inside a pretty rundown shack if you could even call it that. The walls were falling apart, and it seemed like the roof would collapse at any moment.

"You can stop following me Mavis," Romeo said stopping in the middle of the house his back turned to me.

" How can you see me? You're not a member of Fairy Tail anymore," I covered my mouth after saying the last part I didn't really mean it.

"Did you not hear what the people said, I'm cursed." Romeo paused. "I am now able to see ghosts so that includes you and I turn people into ghosts," he mumbled the last part. "so now I ask you why are you following me?" Romeo turned around and glared at me.

"Everyone is worried about you they think you're dead! Your dad is taking your disappearance the hardest out of everyone," I looked away from his gaze. "I thought if I found out where you lived I could get someone to bring you home," I said with a sad smile.

"I can't go back home and besides this is my new home," he gestured to the building they were in as a part of the ceiling caved in. "Ok I know it's not in the best shape, but I'm not going back not with this curse."

"I bet everyone would understand what's stopping you besides that stupid curse," I replied crossing my arms.

"You don't understand no one does!" A wave of black fire came off his body and went right through me. "I-I'm so sorry I can't control it if you weren't a ghost it would have turned you into one..." He trailed off the look of horror on his face gave me enough information about his situation.

"You killed someone at the market didn't you," I asked sorrowfully placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It happens all the time to me."

"Why don't you come with me." Romeo looked up at me.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean why don't I help teach you to learn to control your power that way someday you can come back to Fairy Tail," I said with a smile.

"yeah I would like that," Romeo replied with a smile.

* * *

 **I would continue but then I realized this idea is quite enjoyable so I might just make it into a real story.**

 **Romeo: so how did I get cursed?**

 **Mavis: Yeah I'm wondering that too.**

 **that is my little secret. Goodnight my snowflakes.**


	77. Awkward date?

**A lot of stuff went down last night on a forum I was in so now I'm no longer in it, and I'm not doing my story Anubis. Happy Friday night people.**

 **(Aries's PoV)**

"Hey, there baby wanna go on a date with me?" A drunken pervert asked me getting close to my face.

"Sorry, no thank you," I murmured pushing him away. where was Lucy she normally didn't leave me out of my key especially around this type of crowd. I heard an explosion then the next thing I knew I was being pulled out of the bar.

"Shit, shit, shit. Natsu why did you have to do that?!" Lucy yelled from behind me being chased by a hoard of angry people, wait if she was behind me then who was pulling me? I looked up to see Natsu and his signature grin.

Next thing I see is a giant fireball coming towards my face then a flash of gold and I was back in the celestial plains. "w-what happened?" I said to myself before I was summoned by my master Lucy.

"Hey, Aries I'm so sorry about earlier Natsu didn't mean it right," Lucy glared at Natsu as they both bowed in apology.

"ow ow yeah I'm sorry even though I don't know what I did wrong," Natsu pouted standing up.

"I'm sorry I failed you again master Lucy," I said tears pricking my eyes.

"Oh no you were great it wasn't your fault that Natsu decided to blow the place up then set you on fire." Lucy chuckled awkwardly while Natsu blinked a few times clearly confused. "Hey I got an idea Natsu why don't you take Aries out for dinner to apologize," Lucy said.

"Fine let's go, Aries," Natsu said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Ok you two have fun and don't stay out too late I don't want to run out of magic energy," Lucy yelled with a wave as I was dragged out of the apartment. Why do these things always have to happen to me?

* * *

I sat across from Natsu who was picking at his plate of food clearly distraught about something.

"What is Lucy's problem," He finally blurted out. "I mean I got the mission done, but no she can never be pleased especially when I didn't destroy that much." Natsu stuffed some food in his mouth.

"I guess she doesn-" I was cut off.

"I try my best to please her but it seems no one can please her bossy attitude." Natsu leaned his hand on his face and looked out the window. "I'm sorry for setting you on fire or whatever, but you're fine right?" Natsu asked looking at me with his soft eyes.

"I'm fine," I said not completely used to all the attention I was getting.

"you know you're a good listener way better than Lucy," Natsu stated out of the blue as a waiter came up to the table.

"Do you want the checkbook sir?" The waiter asked Natsu replied with a nod and the waiter left.

"I don't have money do you?" I shook my head. "well I guess I'm staying at your place tonight," Natsu said before grabbing my shoulder and sending a fist surrounded by fire towards me. I guess he was spending the night at my place.

* * *

 **I may or may not ship those two ok, I ship them that is what you get from your resident crack shipper.**

 **Natsu: what but Lucy is my partner?**

 **Lucy: yeah! wait what?!**

 **Aries: I'm sorry.**

 **haha, I'm having so much fun, see you guys later~**


	78. I'm sorry

**Guess who's singing in the choir for Easter mass tomorrow! Yep, you guess right this girl!**

 **(Loke's PoV)**

I sat in the guild usually I was surrounded by woman, but today was different for me it was the one anniversary of me becoming Lucy's gate key and I was ecstatic.

"Lucy you wanna go on a date with me~?" I asked leaning on her shoulder with a rose in my mouth. I knew she was probably going to reject me, but I didn't care not today.

"No thanks Loke I'm going out with Natsu today," Lucy replied moving away from me towards Natsu. "we're dating now."

"What?! why didn't you tell me I'm your friend," I blurted out.

"First off I didn't tell you because I thought you of all people would know about my personal life and second you're not my friend you're my spirit. Come on Natsu let's go," Lucy said grabbing Natsu's hand leaving me with so many questions.

"Fine if that is how you feel, then don't try summoning me again!" I yelled at her back as I disappeared back to the celestial plains leaving a shocked guild behind.

* * *

I sat there curled up in a ball trying to ignore Lucy's constant calls she had been calling me nonstop for three days now. I didn't think her words would hurt me so much but they did I doubt no one else would understand what I was feeling. I was feeling Betrayed by one of my best friends and lost without her by my side.

"umm Loke Lucy's been calling you," Aries said shyly walking into my place. "She wants to apologize to you."

"Fine, I'll go," I said standing up and rubbing the black circled from underneath my eyes trying to get rid of them.

"Fine, I'll go but only because you asked me too," after saying that I stopped resisting Lucy's calls and gave into the summon.

I landed with a small thud in Lucy's surprisingly dark apartment it wasn't like her to leave the lights off. Using my magic I created a light source that lit up the place. I spotted Lucy curled up in a corner just like I was earlier.

"I'm so happy you finally answering my call." Lucy whipped some tears from her face and wobbly stood up. "I wanted to say I'm sorry Loke," she said with a sad smile.

"I am the one who should be saying sorry I wasn't thinking about your feelings..." I trailed off looking at the ground disappointed in myself and everything that I did.

Lucy came up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "My feelings don't matter you are my spirit, and I made a promise I would never act like that and I would be kind to you guys," she said softly as she drifted off to sleep in my arms.

Tucking her gently into her bed I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Lucy, and thank you for everything," I said smiling as I went back home. My head was clear and my heart was happy nothing could ruin the feeling.

* * *

 **I have to call it an early night because I have to wake up at about 6 tomorrow so goodnight everyone.**


	79. Easter love

**I'm so tired from today, but happy Easter and April fools everyone I hope you all had a good weekend I also panted one easter egg today and it turned out amazing.**

 **(Wendy's PoV)**

"And done!" I said adding the final dot to my Easter egg. Master Makarov wanted to celebrate Easter today so he made a bunch of activities everyone had to do then he just disappeared.

"That looks great Wendy," Romeo said. "It's way better than mine." I looked at his egg and tried to hold in a laughter but failed.

"What happened?!" I questioned looking at his mound of eggs, paint, and glitter.

"I touched it that's what happened," he poked the pile of goo. "I'm bored of this you want to go on an adventure and find Makarov?" He asked looking at me.

I stood up. "Sure let's go!"

We searched everywhere for Makarov, but it was like he vanished into thin air. Finally, after hours of searching, we decided to call it quits and head back to the guild for the night.

The first thing we heard when we approached the guild was the sounds of screaming. I looked at Romeo then we ran as fast as we could to the guild and threw open the doors.

"Gajeel save me!" Levy yelled jumping into Gajeels arms to get away from a giant spider.

"What's going on here?" Romeo questioned as we scanned the crowd.

Natsu and Lucy were on the chandelier, Happy and Carla was being chased by a dog, Gray and Juvia were cornered by scorpions, Elfman and Evergreen were ironically fighting statues, and last but not least Mirajane and Laxus were hitting each other.

It seemed all the other guild members fled the place in a hurry leaving everything in chaos and Makarov standing on a mountain of tables laughing maniacally.

"Happy April fools you new couples!" the old man called off everything that was causing trouble. "It seems like my work here is done." Makarov jumped off the table and landed in front of us. "Glad to see our youngest couple made it back here ok," Makarov said with a smile.

"What!" I yelled finally realizing that I was holding Romeo's hand the entire time. "I don't understand how? what?" I was blushing heavily by this point.

"Who do you think sent you on a wild goose chase around the city? It was all Romeo's idea," he replied.

Romeo blushed and agreed. "So Wendy will you be my girlfriend?" he shyly asked.

At first, I was surprised but soon that turned into happiness. "sure," I said with a small smile.

* * *

 **And they lived happily ever after the End. Hope you all had a great day like I did.**

 **Wendy: I had a great day in this chapter too**

 **Makarov: *chuckles***

 **Romeo: so did I.**

 **well since everyone had a good day I might as well call it a night while I can so good night.**


	80. Don't eat the fish

**I looked at the time then realized I had to get this done asap so here it is.**

 **(Happy's PoV)**

I was just sitting in the guild happily minding my own business with Natsu and the others when along came Yukino Agria among seeing her at the entrance of the guild I immediately froze up. She was the fish girl I remembered drool coming down from the corner of my mouth, today was the day I would ketch my biggest rival Pisces.

"Hey, Yukino what brings you here~?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

"Lucy and I were going to hang out today," she scanned the guild for Lucy. "Hey, Lucy you ready to go!" she yelled drawing Lucy's attention.

"Yeah let me just grab my keys," she replied picking up her keys and walking over to us. "let's get going."

I looked at the Yukino, when her back was turned I took her Celestial spirit key Pisces, and stuffed it into my green pouch. "Have fun you guys," I said getting a weird look from Lucy as the walked off.

I watched them disappear around a corner before flying down another street. I arrived at my destination a small sandy beach not too far away from the guild but far enough that no one would find me.

Taking a seat away from the crashing waves I took out the key and looked at it, it kind of reminded me of a fish with how the hand curved around into an anchor looking tip. I wasn't much for the beauty of the key I just wanted the fish Pisces.

"Now what were those words Lucy says..." I pondered for a moment trying to remember. "Oh right. Open Gate of the Fish Pisces!" Nothing happened.

I continued to try for a bit longer before my patience finally gave out. Throwing the key aside I laid down and looked at the clouds trying to distract myself from the pangs of hunger that was sweeping over me.

"Man I should have accepted Lisanna's offer for breakfast," I grumbled disappointedly to myself for not thinking ahead.

I closed my eyes for a bit until I saw a bright flash come through my eyelids that immediately woke me up. I sat up quickly to see two fish staring at me.

"ahh," I jumped away. "did I summon you two?" I asked finally realizing who or what they were.

"No, we came on our own free will gyu gyu," they replied in unison looking at me with their black beady eyes. "We noticed you trying to use our key gyu gyu, so we came to ask why did you try to summon us?"

"I- um I," I couldn't finish what I was saying. I was drolling as my hungry eyes scanned over their ell-like-bodies without a second thought I jumped trying to bit one of them.

"What are you doing gyu gyu," The black one yelled when my teeth sunk into its flesh.

"Get off me! Natsu get your stupid cat away from me," someone yelled. I slowly opened my eyes to only realize that everything that just happened was a dream.

"Sorry, Grey," I said letting go of his arm. "I was just having an amazing dream~"

"It must have been amazing if you ended up biting someone," Lucy said with a wide grin. "And I got it all on camera you stupid cat."

"What no give me the camera!" I yelled, chasing after Lucy as we ran around the guild for ages.

* * *

I **hope you all had a great day! I decided to go with a theme and so this theme is the Celestial Keys.**

 **Happy: I just wanted fish...**

 **Pisces: Gyu Gyu**

 **Well, I'm just going to go to bed and ignore Happy trying to ear Pisces. Goodnight.**


	81. Spirits are helpful

**I still can't believe we made it over 80 days already I'm just really happy and shocked at the same time.**

 **(Lucy's PoV)**

"Lucy I love when you moove that body when you fight," Taurus commented watching me instead of helping.

"Stop staring and help me finish this cyclops," I yelled dodging another attack from the frightening three-eyed monster. "where's Natsu when you need him."

"Stand back Lucy." Taurus swung his ax at the beast managing to cut off a finger. The monster yelled in pain as he slammed his fists into the ground sending shockwaves through it. Taurus was sent flying and landed on top of me. "I'm sorry Lucy," he said before I sent him back to the celestial plains.

"Hey, there big guy I'm sorry my friend hurt your finger how about we put this in the past and forget about it." I took a few steps back of the range of his fists. "I'll just be going now," I said taking off before the cyclops had time to understand what just happened.

I managed to get pretty far away before the cyclops caught onto my plan then he started chasing me. I ran as fast as my tiny legs could move but it seemed the monster was way faster and easily caught up.

"Let go of me!" I slammed my fists on his iron grip, trying to get out. "Natsu help me," I trailed off as my vision started to go black from lack of oxygen.

Before I knew it I woke up in a soft bed blinking a few times to clear my vision I slowly sat up. "Where am I?" I asked not knowing if there was anyone there with me.

"You're in a hospital Luce," Natsu said with a worried expression. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, but what happened?" I asked rubbing my head trying to put the pieces together.

"Taurus saved you from that Cyclops after you lost consciousness," Natsu replied looking at the ground. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you this is all my fault." Natsu hit the wall leaving a dent.

"Hey relax at least I'm still here," I chuckled awkwardly. I hated to see Natsu like this, but it was kind of his fault for ditching me in the first place. "I guess I have to say thank you to Taurus."

Natsu stood up giving me a toothy smile before he left he said something about a solo mission, but I wasn't paying attention. I pulled out one of my golden keys and summoned the spirit.

"Lucy it's good to see you and those curves again," Taurus said making me roll my eyes.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my life it means a lot that my spirit did that for me especially when I haven't been that nice lately," I finished giving a sad smile.

"Lucy I made a promise that I would protect you and that beautiful body it doesn't matter how you treat me," Taurus said.

"Thank you Taurus, you're a great friend," I smiled at him.

* * *

 **I was trying to think of a monster that wasn't a Vulcan so a cyclops came to be.**

 **Natsu: I would never leave Lucy behind.**

 **Lucy: you did it the other day for food.**

 **Taurus: food is food Lucy~**

 **Lucy: it was steak.**

 **Taurus: you must pay!**

 **Natsu: *runs away***

 **goodnight everyone**


	82. Lost Key (part 1)

**Another great Wednesdays I have to say.**

 **(Gemi's PoV (Gemini))**

"Brother, when do you think Lucy will call us again?" I asked my twin Mini as we played in a random field up in the celestial plains.

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon I'm bored of playing up here Piri-Piri," Mini threw me a red ball. "It's been a week already I wonder what she's up to?" he thought out loud.

"I know why don't we just open the gate by ourselves," I suggested. "If Leo can do it then so can we!"

"That's a great idea brother," Mini agreed with me.

Jumping around excited to see Lucy again we finally decided to go force ourselves to Lucy. A bright light surrounded us as we were sent to Lucy's side.

"Piri-Piri," we both said as Lucy fell out of the chair she was previously sitting on.

"Gemini it's so good to see you!" Lucy stood up and gave us a big hug. "After your key got lost I thought I would never get to see your adorable faces again," Lucy said pinching our cheeks.

"Wait out key got lost? when?" I asked generally surprised that Lucy of all people would lose such an important item to us.

"It happened over a year ago and I'm so sorry!" Lucy started to tear up. "It was all my fault and I never meant it to happen."

"It's fine now Lucy we're here to help find our key Piri-Piri," Mini said as we danced around her. "Where did you lose it?"

"It's no use guys we looked everywhere but there is no sign of your key anywhere. It has been gone almost two years ago," Lucy trailed off sadly.

Mini and I looked at each other then we grabbed one of Lucy's hands and tried to pull her out of her apartment it failed though because she was stronger than us.

"Come on Lucy it's our key how hard could it be?" We both said making Lucy happily agree to follow us.

It was a lot harder than we first thought. We checked everywhere in Magnolia then the surrounding area but with no luck. After a few days of searching Mini and I had to go home to rest our magic but we promised we would come back quickly.

We returned a few earth days later and continued the search, soon other guild members started to help with the search. We continued looking but this time farther away from Magnolia. The cycle of us looking then going home then coming back continued for months, but there was still no leads to where our key was. We were about to give up when we got wind of someone saying they saw a golden looking key down in a cave.

Without hesitation Lucy, Mini and I set out for the cave not knowing what might be in store for us down in the magical cavern.

* * *

 **I'm going to make a second part to this tomorrow so stay tuned for that. It was hard to do the Gemini since they are two creatures so this is what ended up happening tomorrow I will do it from Mini's Pov.**

 **Gemini: Piri-Piri how could you lose our key**

 **Lucy: it's not my fault blame Jane who wrote this!**

 **hehehe I regret nothing now goodnight everyone.**


	83. Lost Key (Part 2)

**I want to say thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story it means a lot.**

 **(Mini's PoV (Gemini))**

We traveled for a good day and a half before we arrived at a town close to the cave we were hunting for. The town didn't have a name nor did it have any modern transportation since the only way to get there was by walking.

The people of the town were nice and hospitable, but they did give us one warning before we left for the cave they said. "Don't stay in the cave for more than 12." We had no clue why and they wouldn't give us a proper answer, but we decided to try and follow their advice to the best of our capabilities.

"I wonder what's inside," Lucy said quivering at the sight of the spooky cave entrance.

"Let's go and find out Piri-Piri," Gemi and I said. We had no clue where it would lead but what could go wrong?

A lot could go wrong actually. When we first entered the cave the entrance behind us got destroyed because Lucy hit a rock then I got split up from the others. Now I was wandering around the only light source was a small aura that I admitted through my antennas.

"Lucy, Gemi!" I yelled wandering down yet another dead in this maze of a cave. I would have gone back to the celestial plains but I couldn't go back without Gemi by my side or else it wouldn't work. "Where are you guys?"

I didn't know how long I had been down there, but by now the cave was starting to get to me so it must have been more than twelve hours. I curled up in a corner trying to get rid of all the voices I was hearing.

"Piri-Piri where are you guys?" I asked my voice falling since no one seemed to hear my cries for help.

I was helpless and alone in this dark underground world all I could hear were voices whispering in my ear in an unknown language. All I could see was the damp ground beneath me from my tears.

I was shaken from my sad state by a soft voice calling my name. "Mini, Mini come here," it called out to me making me stand up to look around.

"Hello Gemi, Lucy is that you?" I called out wandering away from my safe corner.

"Mini come here," the voice called out again. The voice sounded so familiar but not at the same time. I couldn't place my finger on where I had heard it before.

I took a deep breath trusting that the voice wasn't something bad I began to listen trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

Left, right, left, left, right. I tried to memorize where I was going so I could go back to my safe place in case this wasn't safe. After walking into a pretty big circular room the voice stopped guiding me. I decided to concentrate and use my energy to my glowing aura brighter so I could see farther. I was sure surprised when I could actually see what was in the room.

I could see it sitting in the center of a pedestal the Gemini Golden Key. I had so many questions as I went a grabbed it. Why was it here? Who put it here? those questions didn't matter I had to go tell the others I found the key.

I won't go into detail on how I managed to get out of the cave but after years of searching, we finally got the key back to Lucy the rightful owner. The townspeople were shocked that I even made it out of there alive but all my friends and family knew I could survive just fine. To be honest, finding the key was all thanks to them.

* * *

 **I kind of like what I did here it turned out nicely even though no one really spoke.**

 **Mini: Piri-Piri**

 **Gemi: Piri-Piri**

 **Lucy: I think it's some kind of secret language they speak to each other, but I could be completely wrong**

 **I have no clue what the Piri-Piri is if anyone knows could they please enlighten me.**

 **Goodnight everyone.**


	84. Aquarius's help

**I do a dance thing every few weeks so I went tonight and it was a lot of fun.**

 **(Aquarius's Pov)**

"Bitch why are you calling me I told you I was going on a date with my Hot boyfriend," I said eyeing the nervous teen in front of me. Why was she acting nervous?

"Aquarius I need your help Natsu asked me out on a date and I have no clue what to do," Lucy said excitedly. The girl was basically jumping off the walls with excitement, and I couldn't lie I did want to help her out.

"So he finally asked you out, it was about time you two have been crushing on each other for like ever," I said flipping my hair. "But I guess I could help you out. What are you wearing?"

"I was thinking about this." Lucy pulled a red dress out of her closet. "What do you think?"

"No, just no that went out of style years ago." I started rummaging through her closet. "how about this it is in style and totally matches your skin tone," I said pulling out a flattering light blue dress.

"Thank you, Aquarius I'll put it on right away," she said running to the bathroom to change.

It took us three hours to get past the hair and makeup, but it was all worth it in the end. Lucy looked absolutely beautiful when she got picked up by Natsu. I could see it in Natsu's eyes he really did love Lucy I was happy for them, and I hoped their love would last forever.

That night was two years ago now I watched Lucy walk down the aisle by her guild mast Makarov. She was so beautiful in her white wedding dress and I couldn't help but shed a tear when I watched Natsu take her vail off. Lucy and I had been on so many adventures together and I was proud and happy to call her my caster.

"You may no kiss the bride," the sermon said as Natsu pulled Lucy into a tight embrace her lips on his.

After they broke from the kiss everyone started clapping and throwing rice as they ran off to Carla and happy who were escorting them to the honeymoon. They couldn't take a car or train due to Natsu's Motion sickness.

I kept waving even when they were long gone and with a sad smile on my face, I went back home to my new family. Natsu and Lucy weren't the only people to get married after a year Scorpio asked me to be his wife, and now we had a beautiful daughter together. I have to say that I'm very happy with my life and my family.

* * *

 **I had a very interesting evening, to say the least.**

 **Lucy: What happened?**

 **can't say.**

 **Aquarius: It doesn't matter what she did anyways.**

 **hey! well, then goodnight humph.**


	85. colapsing (part 1)

**This thing takes a darker turn so if you don't like don't read?**

 **modern AU I guess.**

 **Warning: self-harm.**

 **I shouldn't be putting these warning you all know this is rated T for a reason**

 **(Virgo's PoV)**

"Lucy, why don't you hit me didn't I do a bad job?" I asked after finishing cleaning up a broken priceless family heirloom.

Lucy sighed. "I don't hit my maids or anyone unless they try to hurt my friends," Lucy admitted looking me over, I quickly hid my cut wrists from her line of sight. It was clear she was upset at me, but why didn't she take it out on me?

I tilted my head slightly. "But didn't I fail you again this isn't the first time I have," I said deciding it was time to throw away the broken object.

"No, it's fine, but you should be getting home to your family," Lucy looked at me. "I don't want you to be here just because of me," she said with a smile.

"Ok if that is your wish princess." I bowed slightly leaving the room to head home.

I arrived home later that evening it was a long drive from Lucy's mansion to my humble abode. Even though Lucy cared for me she still wouldn't hit me and give me the satisfaction I deserved. I grabbed a knife and started to slowly cut my wrists every time I did it made me feel happy inside like I was complete.

after I was fully satisfied I cleaned the blood from my wrists and went to bed I knew I had a busy day of work tomorrow and I couldn't be late. I knew what I did was bad for my health, but it didn't matter to me it was not like anyone cared about it or about my health.

I tossed and turned all night not getting a wink of sleep for the second night in a row. I don't know what was going on with me but ever since Lucy started noticing me more it has been making me nervous and upset.

* * *

"Good morning Princess," I said placing her breakfast in front of her. I skipped breakfast again because there wasn't enough time, but I decided I should go get some food from the kitchen

"thank you, Virgo, it looks as beautiful as ever," Lucy smiled at me. I bowed and left the room heading back to the kitchen.

As I made my way to the kitchen through a dimly light corridor  
I started to feel off. Wait where was I going? Where am I? that kind of questions started going through my brain as my vision got fussy. I held my head and leaned against the wall for support but that failed and I ended up stumbling the rest of the way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, I thought the blurriness had passed and I quickly went to find some food, but I was mistaken and everything began to feel fussy again, however, this time was different than last time and I couldn't stop myself from falling. The world seemed to go in slow motion as I hit my head against something probably the marble counter and everything went black.

* * *

 **(Lucy's PoV)**

"Virgo, Virgo where are you?" I called out wandering through the empty halls looking for my missing maid. "This is so unlike her I wonder what she is doing?"

I wandered through the halls some more before I noticed a light on in the kitchen being as curious as I was and looking for Virgo I decided to go and check it out.

"Virgo are you in here?" I pushed the door further open. "Virgo!" I yelled running over the girl on the floor blood around her head. "Virgo oh my god, oh my god what do I do?" I started panicking grabbing my phone and calling 911. (or 999 depending)

The ambulance ride was completely silent besides the paramedics asking questions and the soft dripping of the iv. Why would so do that? where the first thoughts to come to mind when I finally noticed he scalping cuts. The doctors said not to worry that everything would be fine and I trusted them because they knew better.

Three days after the incident Virgo finally woke up from her sleep the first thing I did was hug her even though the doctors told me to give her some space.

"what happened?" she asked a small frown appeared on her face.

"You hit your head the doctors said you collapsed because of lack of sleep and lack of food. Are you ok? I saw the cuts on your wrists," I admitted bitting my thumbnail.

"You wouldn't hurt me so I had to do it," Virgo said her eyes glazing over. "B-but I'm f-fine." Virgo started gasping and imediatly pushed the call button alerting nurses.

They rushed in and started hovering over Virgo making her panic even more. She was clutching her chest at this point and I knew I had to step in even though they were doctors they didn't realize she needed space.

"Everyone move she needs space!" I yelled pushing the nurses away, the seemed surprised at this but they didn't resist. A few minutes later Virgo managed to calm herself down. Everything was fine. She was fine there was no need to worry anymore.

* * *

 **I did about a thousand word and I'll make a part two tomorrow because why not you know.**

 **Lucy: Virgo does you actually cut your wrists?!**

 **Virgo: No princess I leave that honor to you.**

 **ok, ok this is a story no one is hurting anyone outside of it.**

 **Virgo: as you wish Jane.**

 **hey, why don't I get a cool name?**

 **Lucy: you're not her caster!**

 **fine, then I'll just go to bed now goodnight.**


	86. colapsing (part 2)

**here is the second part that I promised, I hope you all enjoy, and my second part I mean closing epilogue whatever you want to call it.**

 **(Lucy's PoV)**

Virgo spent two weeks in the hospital before they finally said she could go home I, of course, wouldn't let her leave my sight, not after everything that happened.

"Virgo you're going to move into the mansion with me from now on," I said firmly my eyes not leaving the road I was driving on (Be responsible when driving) "But we will first go to your place to pack."

"As you wish Princess," Virgo answered her focus was on the white road lines.

It took us an hour to get to her place I didn't know she commuted so far just to get to work every day. We entered her small home and I was immediately greeted with the sight of dried up blood, so this was where she cut herself. I was a bit surprised for a maid that cleans her house was surprisingly dirty.

"sorry it's not clean Princess, but I rarely stay in my house more than six hours a day," Virgo admitted throwing some old rag over the blood.

"It's fine just pack up somethings and we will get going." Virgo nodded and disappeared into another room leaving me to wander around what looked to be the living room.

There were tons of pictures on the wall filled with people who had pink hair those must have been her family members. I ran my fingers over their faces. In Virgo's history, I found out her family all died in a plane crash it was quite a sad story but it couldn't be changed.

"I'm done," Virgo said appearing out of nowhere kind of startling me. "Shall we get going, princess?"

"Yeah let's get going Virgo," I smiled and lead her back to the car.

It was a long, long drive just to get to the mansion I felt bad that I put Virgo through this nearly every day. No one talked during the car ride and when we entered the mansion Virgo claimed one of the smaller bedrooms.

"Thank you, Lucy," Virgo said shutting her door with a smile.

"You are very welcome Virgo." I was happy she finally said my name instead of always calling me, Princess it meant that our friendship was growing more meaningful to her and she felt comfortable around me. "Sleep well," I said before heading back to my room.

* * *

 **Hoped you all liked this little conclusion I would have done it last night but I had to get to bed.**

 **Virgo: That was a kind thing to do to me, Princess.**

 **Lucy: why can't you just call me Lucy.**

 **you told her to call you princess.**

 **Lucy: shut up**

 **Virgo: as you wish Lucy**.

 **good night everyone**


	87. King of the Sand

**I might be going out of town for over a month in May so I probably won't be able to get on which mean no story updates.**

 **(Scorpio's PoV)**

"My-my king if we may request we need you to spare our village from the sandstorm that's been holding it captive for so long our people can't hold out much longer," A peasant begged me on both hands and feet.

I cracked an amused smile behind my mask. "I will spare your village this time but in return, you must give me your most beautiful woman," I ordered standing up the peasants face was a mixture of horror and gratitude.

"As you wish my king," he stood up and left with a bow.

It wasn't hard to deal with a persistent sandstorm they were actually quite common on our planet. Our home was just a giant rock of sand the only reason I'm the king is because I was born with the power to control sand a valuable power to have on this planet.

After taking care of the easy sandstorm I waited for the peasant to arrive with my new treasure. It didn't take long for the door to burst open and in walk two guards and a blond haired woman in chains between them.

"Let her go and leave us be," I said as the quickly hurried out of the room and closed the door locking it. "So you must be my new treasure a pleasure to meet you Lucy Heartfilia."

"My king it is an honor to be in your presence, but what do you mean by treasure?" she asked on one knee. It was clear to see she was nervous and I wouldn't blame her she probably thought I was going to rape her or something like that.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to, but I always offer my home to the most beautiful woman around." I winked giving her a hand to stand up. "Now let's get those chains off of you and I'll show you around," I said blasting the chains off with sand.

Lucy rubbed her wrists and scanned me skeptically. "As you wish my King."

"Oh and please stop calling me that my name is Scorpio," I said with a smile as I led her through a side door into my private section of the castle.

We walked and talked as I showed her around the huge castle it would have felt weird if we weren't alone in the place. I nodded to a few lovely ladies as we passed them entering the dining room.

"and this is where we have all our meals," I exclaimed.

"wow I didn't expect there to be so many other people here this is so cool way better than my old home," Lucy said examining a fork.

"Old home? does that mean you're staying here with me?" I gave her a cheeky smile handing her some food.

Lucy blushed slightly and took the plate. "Yeah, I guess I am," she said.

"good to hear!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed I know Scorpio is a little OOC but that's fine. I was going to do Libra but then this happened I guess.**

 **Lucy: this is an interesting world**

 **Scorpio: I like all the sand thanks, Jane**

 **no problem but I should be heading to bed now so goodnight all**


	88. Cutting hair

**so things are getting complicated over here I might not be going to California? Who knows it's all way over my head you know.**

 **(Cancer's PoV)**

"Snip, Snip you're all done," I said spinning a woman's chair around so she could see her new hair in the mirror.

"It's perfect thank you Cancer!" She exclaimed standing up and shaking my hand. "you are the best hairdresser out there."

"Thank you, ma'am, but if you excuse me I have other lovely ladies to attend to snip, snip," I smiled at her as she left in a hurry probably going to show her friends.

I worked as a hairdresser in the heart of New York City I was a CEO of a hair product company called Red Spirits I know it was a bad name but it worked. I tried to stay in the office but some days I just had to clear my mind so when that needed to happen I went and spent my time doing peoples hair for free.

"Ah miss Ezra it's lovely to see you again," I said smiling at the redhead. "so what can I do for you today?"

"Well um you see...can you make me look pretty?" she asked looking at the ground. "I want to ask a guy out but I'm afraid he will refuse because of how I look."

"Miss Ezra you are already beautiful and if a guy can't see that then he's not worth it in the first place," I blushed slightly crossing my arms.

"You know what you're right so can you just give me a small trim off the bottom Cancer?" Ezra asked smiling.

I smiled back and started working on her beautiful hair. Out of all my usual customers Ezra Scarlet had to be my favorite her hair was so unique and her personality was just the best to be around even though she could get really aggressive she had good heart and mind.

It took a few minutes for me to finish but the smile on Ezra's face just filled me with joy. Ezra stood up and gave me a big hug practically lifting me off the ground she only stopped when I said I couldn't breathe.

"You are a really good friend thank you Cancer."

I smiled if it came from Ezra it meant she really did mean it and it wasn't something fake that everyone else said to me. "You are very welcome miss Ezra," I replied with a small bow.

"So same time next month?" she questioned writing me a check.

"Sound like a plan see you then," I said waving goodbye as she left.

If I was being honest with my feelings I really did love her, but I knew the feelings weren't the same so I kept it hidden and always smiled.

* * *

 **I hope you all like it I had fun writing it but now I must run to bed since it is almost time for electronics to turn off.**

 **Cancer: Goodnight snip, snip**

 **Ezra: good night Jane.**

 **night everyone!**


	89. Helpful advice

**happy Wednesdays everyone!**

 **(Libra's PoV)**

"Thank you again Libra for helping me move everyone else in the guild seems to be busy today," Yukino admitted as I placed down a heavy dresser into her new room.

It was boring work helping her move things around but I wanted to be a helpful spirit so I didn't say anything and just went along with it.

"No problem but you should go to the guild I feel like they didn't tell you everything," I told her after we finished up moving the boxes inside.

"Yeah, I will see you later Libra." Yukino sent me home after that.

I was bothered from my meditation later that day by a summon from my master I wondered why she would be calling me so late it wasn't like her to bother me during this time. I sighed and accepted her call letting myself get whisked away in the bright golden light.

"Oh, Libra you were right!" I was bombarded with a hug the second my feet hit the floor. "The guild didn't want to help they just wanted to get rid of me that's why I left the guild once and for all," Yukino cried into my chest it was clear she regretted her decision.

I had never seen Yukino in this state before it was quite shocking. Yukino was known to be a strong-willed and self-confident mage never one to question her capabilities it broke my heart to see her like this but I knew I had to be strong for her. I had to be a strong shoulder to cry on especially since her so-called family wasn't.

"You leaving the guild was a wise decision they never cared about you, but all your spirits do," I reassured her. Personally, I hated her guild I hated anyone who wasn't Yukino but I did this to make her happy and only that.

"Really you think so? Thanks, Libra," Yukino sniffed seconds before her apartment door burst open.

"Yukino I just heard what happened!" Sting Eucliffe yelled as he ran in panic in his eyes. "Did you really quite the guild."

Yukino took in a deep breath. " You and your guild can just leave me alone I don't need to be treated like garbage by a bunch of weak people. I am strong and there are plenty of guilds out there who would love to have me on their side. So yes I did leave the guild and I don't want to come back!" Yukino finished yelling with a huff.

Sting walked over and pulled Yukino into a tight protective hug. "I promise nothing like this will ever happen again and whoever did this to you will pay," he whispered into her ear so I could barely hear.

I sighed in defeat. " I guess I will go now see you two lovebirds later," I said before disappearing in a flash of gold.

* * *

 **hope you all enjoyed I had fun writing this thing.**

 **Libra: It was ok at best.**

 **Yukino: I don't like how I had to cry.**

 **haven't we seen you cry before? I can never remember but I'm sure it happened. Anyways I got to go so I'll see you guys later night!**


	90. An I'm sorry

**Hope you all had a great day cheers to it almost being the weekend even though it's still very hectic for me.**

 **(Lucy's PoV)**

"Why does Capricorn have to be so mean," I cried curling up into a ball on my soft pink queen sized bed.

Capricorn was teaching me some magic that my mother wanted me to learn, but I didn't understand it so I ran into my room and locked the door. He made me continue it even though I couldn't and that was what got me angry. I don't exactly know why I was crying I was supposed to be angry at him, but everything turned into tears after a time.

"Miss Lucy, may I come in?" Capricorn nocked at the door. I buried m face in the pillow not saying a word to him. "I will be back later to call you for dinner Miss Lucy," I heard him say with a sigh as he walked off to who knows where.

After Capricorn left I flopped onto my back and stared up at the blank ceiling. Great, what was I going to do for the rest of the day. I looked around my room trying to spot something to do. All my toys were locked away so I couldn't play with them all my art replies were used up and gone so not that either. I continued to scan the room until my eyes landed on a piece of paper not far from the door. Curiosity took over and I sat up and went over to read it:

 _determined I may be_  
 _for I am Capricorn you see_  
 _I'd help you through your troubles_  
 _in case of Gemini doubles._

 _I would help you through anything_  
 _even if walking through the rain_  
 _and serve you with a smile_  
 _cuz you can't deny me by a mile_  
 _So let me in_  
 _and don't throw this in the bin_

 _-Sincerely Capricorn_

I smiled at the poem he wrote especially for me and it made me kind of feel guilty for running away from him when I couldn't finish my work. Capricorn was here to help me and mommy and I didn't want him to feel like he wasn't important so I did what any other six-year-old would do and I left my room to apologize.

"C-Capricorn I'm sorry for running away," I said looking at my toes tears threatening to come down yet again.

"It's fine Miss Lucy just next time you need help please come to me or your mother we would be happy to help you out with anything," he said picking me up in his strong arms to get a better look at me through his glasses. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Capricorn it will never happen again!" I snuggled my face into his shoulder giving him a makeshift hug.

"Thank you, Miss Lucy," Capricorn said rubbing my head affectionally.

* * *

 **Thank you to my darling Apple for writing the Poem I am really bad at them.**

 **Lucy: Why am I six?**

 **Capricorn: I remember that I wasn't part of the Heartfilia family until much, much later.**

 **It's a fanfiction I can do whatever I want to do you know hmph.**

 **Lucy: Fine just don't put me and the cat together.**

 **Capricorn: indeed Pisces was telling me the other day how a cat tried to eat them.**

 **yeah, let's forget about that now and just call it a night alright?**

 **Lucy: Goodnight!**

 **Capricorn: Goodnight**


	91. A good save

**I got a really big day tomorrow! I am super happy and nervous at the same time but I won't get into the details tonight. Today is the last celestial spirit yay, so sit back relax and just read on.**

 **(Asuka's PoV)**

"why are you dressed funny?" I asked pointing straight at the horse guy who I believe his name was Sagittarius. He was talking with Lucy about something but I didn't care he was on my turf.

"Asuka that's rude apologize to Sagittarius," Lucy said leaning over to make eye contact with me.

"It's perfectly all right Miss Lucy I understand that I do look a bit odd," Sagittarius said giving me a smile. "Hello I'm Sagittarius and you must me Asuka am I mistaken?"

"yeah I'm Asuka and I'm going to be the best sharpshooter out there!" I yelled waving my toy gun around in the air. I was really proud of the gun it was my first step to becoming like daddy and mommy.

"I'm sure you will be as I am the best bowman in all of the celestial plains," Sagittarius stated as we watched another guild fight start due to Natsu's crazy antics again. "And to answer your earlier question I look this way because that is how I choose to dress."

"Oh ok!" I replied I didn't need any more explaining.

Sagittarius really hit it off and I began to open up and be more playful with the spirit to Lucy's delight. Lucy loved two see two of her good friends getting along so well together. We talked and played ignoring the fighting that got more sentence over a short period of time.

"Asuka maybe we should go outside before the fighting gets worse," Lucy said glancing at a furious Ezra, it seemed someone stepped in her precious cake again.

"No want to continue watching the fight!" I refused not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Asuka watch out!" Lucy yelled in horror as a table was thrown in my direction.

I stared at the flying table unable to move. I took in a breath and closed my eyes ready for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the table in pieces scattered across the floor everyone was quiet and the fighting immediately stopped.

"Asuka are you alright?" Sagittarius asked his bow still out ready to stop any other flying objects that wanted to attack me.

"Did you stop the table?" I said dumbfounded at how fast he was.

"Yes, of course, I did I wouldn't have wanted it to hit my new friend," He saluted as Ezra started lecturing Natsu about throwing things.

"I'm sorry Asuka," Natsu said coming up to me from the crowd. "I didn't mean for the table to come at you it was meant for someone else." Natsu sent a glare to Gray who sent one back.

"It's fine Uncle Natsu," I laughed jumping into his arms. Even though Sagittarius and I became good friends Natsu was still my favorite.

* * *

 **hope you all had an amazing weekend! I thought Sagittarius would be pretty hard to do but he was actually really easy to complete.**

 **Sagittarius: Glad to hear that it was easy to do.**

 **Lucy: if it was so easy why did it take so long to get out?**

 **Sorry I got lazy and decided to wait a bit**

 **Asuka: Yay I'm here this time!**

 **yeah, I thought Asuka would be great for this and she** **was. Goodnight everyone!**


	92. Lunch?

**so I got a boyfriend and he met my parents today it went really well and they like him so I am happy about that.**

 **(Gray's PoV)**

I rolled my eyes and tried to stay as far away from the regular guild fighting as possible. Last time I was in one of the fights I broke three ribs and sprained my arm so I had to sit out. I sighed and scanned the edges of the guild for someone to hang out with everyone was busy doing something else everyone except Juvia.

Standing up with a slight wince I made my way over to the lurking girl I noticed she was acting really strange lately so I decided to check up on her you know to see if she was alright.

"Hello, Gray-sama what can I do for you?" Juvia said being as clingy as ever.

"I actually came to ask how have you been I noticed lately you haven't been stalking me that much not that I don't mind you leaving me alone it just seems sort of off for you," I said making a quick recovery I didn't want her to think that I like it when she stalked me or anything.

"Oh I'm doing just fine Gray-sama I was just thinking about going on a mission soon and I didn't want to bother you," she replied.

Since when had Juvia cared about bothering me? if she had the chance she would probably steal all my socks to keep in her collection of my things.

"Yeah sure do you mind if I come along on your mission?" even though I wasn't fully healed I wouldn't let her go out by herself looking the way she did.

Juvia's face lit up. "Yes I would love if you came along Gray-sama, it makes me so happy you asked. Just let me go get a few things sorted out before we head out ok?" she said her smile wavering.

"Yeah ok just don't take to long I guess," I mentally cringed at what she might be doing. Juvia left the main guild hall to go down one of the corridors.

I looked at a clock. "What was taking Juvia so long?" I wondered out loud before heading off to go and find her.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Juvia asked appearing from around a corner and whipping her mouth before walking forward to look at me.

"I came to see what was taking you so long?" I looked her up and down she seemed in worse shape than before. "Are you sure everything is alright?" I asked.

"Yeah everything's fine," Juvia barely mumbled out before her eyes started closing and she fell over. I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Juvia, Juvia are you alright!" I said tapping her face until she started to stir.

"Y-yeah I'm fine I guess I just lost balance that's all," Juvia said standing up quickly and stumbling. Luckily I managed to grabber her around the waist before she fell over again.

"Yeah sure why don't we go get something to eat I'm guessing you haven't eaten in a while," I gave her a knowing smile that made her eyes widen in horror. "Though I have to ask why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I just thought if I was skinny and pretty Gray-sama would like me more," she mumbled looking away guiltily.

"But that's crazy I already like you!" I blurted out. Dang, it Natsu and his yelling was traveling to me.

Juvia blushed and looked away again. "Yeah let's go get some lunch."

* * *

 **I didn't quite know where I was going with this but it seemed to work out in the end. Luckily.**

 **Juvia: Gray-sama does care about Juvia!**

 **Gray: Of course I do I care about all my Friends.**

 **ooo rejected yet again sucks to be you haha.**

 **Juvia: shut up love rival!**

 **really Gray doesn't even have a chance at me so why would I like him?**

 **Gray: ok can we stop this now?**

 **Fine stripper good night.**


	93. A friend at night

**Tomorrow is Monday a start of another week. It has been decided that I am going to be going to California in May, but I promise I will try and update this every time I have the opportunity.**

 **On another note, I think I'm going to change my writing style to try a new one. Hope you enjoy the new chapter with a new writing style!**

* * *

Natsu poked the cheek of the sleeping Happy. It was around one o'clock in the morning and Natsu was wide awake with nothing to do so he decided his best option was to wake Happy up so he would have someone to hang out with.

"Happy wake-up," Natsu whispered into the cat's left ear.

"N-Natsu what time is it and where are the fish?" Happy mumbled opening his eyes for a moment before closing them again and going back to sleep.

"Happy doesn't leave me I want to talk and I can't sleep!" Natsu whined taking a seat on the floor.

"Go away Natsu these are my fish," Happy was sleep talking and completely ignoring the real Natsu

"Fine, I'll go hang out with Lucy then!" Natsu stormed off slamming the front door loudly behind him waking up the now unhappy Happy.

* * *

Natsu went to Lucy's house but ended up getting kicked out of the second story window by her for being a "pervert". Lucy apologized and decided to treat Natsu to a very early breakfast. Natsu and Lucy ate in comfortable silence until Lucy broke it.

"So why are you even up at this time knowing you, you'd be passed out until the late afternoon if it weren't for Happy," Lucy spoke stuffing the rest of her egg in her mouth.

"I guess I got tired of sleeping?" Natsu gave an awkward chuckled that he hoped conveyed the message that he didn't want to talk about it.

"You get tired of sleeping ha. Sleeping is like your second favorite thing besides eating and wow you eat a lot. But in all honesty, why didn't you just wake Happy up or something you didn't have to come all the way to my place," Lucy said looking away with a slight blush and drinking her decaf coffee.

"He wouldn't wake up not even to talk to me about my-" Natsu cut off and stuffed his face with food not wanting to finish the sentence or let Lucy hear it.

"Your what? Come on Natsu tell me," Lucy said as she leaned over the table giving a clear view down her night shirt.

"Ah- erm... Lucy, I can see your boobs," Natsu said looking away from the now furiously blushing Lucy.

Lucy slapped Natsu before sitting down. "You're a pervert and I thought Gray was bad hmph," Lucy looked away still quite embarrassed.

"why are you upset with me it's not like I haven't seen them before on missions and stuff," Natsu mumbled rubbing his cheek.

"Is that any way to treat a lady!"

"where's the lady?"

"why you!" Lucy jumped over the table and tackled Natsu getting in a very awkward position. "Just tell me what you were going to tell Happy."

"I h-had a nightmare, but I don't wanna talk about it." Natsu looked away from her gaze and managed to push himself upright so she was just sitting on his lap.

"Natsu just tell me I promise you will feel better when it is all out," Lucy reassured.

"Fine, it was about the time you died or I should say future you died. I felt so helpless when I saw her lying there I just something died inside me and I, and I just can't lose you like I lost Igneel," Natsu started crying startling Lucy a bit.

"Natsu," Lucy cooed. "It's alright I'm not going anywhere any time soon ok and I'm pretty sure the timeline where I died was destroyed where Rouge promised not to go rogue."

"I just, I'm glad you're here Lucy," Natsu started crying on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I'm here too."

* * *

 **I kind of like the writing style it lets me write more I guess, but we will see how long it lasts.**

 **Natsu: when was the last time I cried?**

 **Lucy: I don't know but you rarely do it...**

 **ok, let's not talk about crying anymore and let's just relax and enjoy the rest of the night.**

 **Lucy: yeah you're right Goodnight everyone.**

 **Natsu: Night**

 **see you later snowflakes.**


	94. The Secret Princess!

**I'm going out with my dad to get sushi so I am really happy.**

* * *

"Thanks guys this is really sweet of you," Levy said awkwardly as she pushed a giant teddy bear away from her to a pile of other useless Birthday presents.

It was Levy's birthday again the one day of the year she hated with a passion. Yes the gifts were nice and everyone hanging around and giving her good wishes we another upside, but the day meant something sadder to the blue-haired woman. Her birthday was a time to just eat ice cream and hid in a dark closet and it was all because of her secret past.

Levy wasn't the type to divulge her secrets about what happened before she joined the guild and no one really questioned it until Gajeel came along. he said, "everyone has a past shrimp, and you can't hide yours forever." After that Levy was more careful talking about anything that had to do with children or peoples pasts. She wasn't ready to tell anyone at least not yet.

"Levy there are some weird people here claiming they know you?" Lucy yelled from the guild entrance attracting my attention. "They say they're from Bosco!"

When everyone heard that name they all stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"Bosco? what are they doing all the way over here?" someone said.

"Levy is so short of course people would be looking for her," another laughed.

Levy stood up from her seat to see two strongly built blue haired men walk into the guild their Roman style clothing clashed with the more modern look of the guild. The two men walk up to Levy and everyone was surprised that they needed down in front of her.

"Princess Levy the King is dead and we have come to take you back home," The man on the left said keeping his head lowered.

"The kingdom needs the new Queen to take the throne," The second one said raising his head with desperate eyes. "they need you."

"Levy, what's going on?" Lucy said, but Levy put her hand up to stop her from speaking.

"I gave up my name and the throne years ago and I have no intention of going back there to rule, give the position to my brother we all know he wants it," Levy said scowling as the two men stood up.

"My Queen your brother is dead you are the only royalty that is alive so it is up to you to take over the throne now you either come quietly or we will force you to come," One of them said cracking his knuckles.

at this point, everyone in the guild was on the edge of killing those guard like strangers who dared threaten their dear friend Levy.

Levy looked around the guild at her friends. "Fine I'll come along as long as you promise Never to come back to Fairy Tail ever again," Levy demanded.

The two guards smiled and one of them picked her up over his shoulder and carried her out. Levy only had a moment to mouth a sad goodbye before she was out of site.

"Let me go after her!" Natsu yelled as he was being held back by Erza.

"I'm sorry Natsu as much as I would love to go and take her back we can't get in the way of international business. We don't want there to be a war of any kind," Erza said with a sad look. Natsu finally seemed to understand and calmed down enough to be released.

"I don't like this at all."

"None of use does Natsu, but it was her choice to go and we have to respect it," Makarov appeared with a slight frown. "Who would have guessed that Levy was a secret Princess haha," Makarov bursted out laughing it was clear he was drunk.

"I'm sure everything will be fine and that she will come and visit us. Right?" Lucy said.

* * *

 **We actually don't know much about Levy's past and it would be kind of cool if she was a princess or something.**

 **Levy: well I'm glad that I'm not I wouldn't want to leave you guys.**

 **Lucy: you are so sweet I would miss you too!**

 **Erza: yes everyone would miss you, Levy.**

 **Well, that is a wrap for tonight I have decided not to do a second part because I kind of want to make this into a real story someday. feel free to PM me if you want to adopt any of these ideas. With that, I'm calling it a night.**


	95. Jigsaw (part 1)

**you know guys I have a lot of fun writing these so I feel in the mood to say thank you, everyone, who has read this.**

* * *

There is something so enjoyable about watching children play together whether it is hide&seek or a simple game of tag it shows the stressless life of a child. It is stressless for most children, but some games are not as much fun as others Wendy found that out the hard way.

"No please leave us alone!" Wendy desperately called out looking around the dimly lit room for an exit, but there was none.

Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Romeo were stuck with no magic and no recollection on to how they got there all they knew was someone was trying to kill them slowly and painfully.

Chained to a wall across from each other they waited and listened for someone anyone to find them the only noise that could be heard were the drops of water leaking from the ceiling and Wendy's cry's for freedom.

"Whoever you are showing yourself and fight me!" Natsu yelled out pulling at his chins trying and failing to break free.

"Now, now don't be so hasty let's start this game off easy. To flee or to stay that is your choice in this game, but be warned only one can be freed," The voice said all around us as our chains were released and a doorway appeared in the wall.

"Let me out of here!" Happy cried as he ran for the doorway with tears in his eyes only to be stopped by Erza.

"No, we have to be careful we don't know who this person is or what their magic did to us we have to be calm and think wisely about who will be freed," Erza said hugging Happy so he wouldn't get freed. "I say we let the fastest person out of here so they can go get help."

"But Erza you're the fastest here!" Romeo pointed out rubbing his wrists.

"Does that mean you'll leave use?" Wendy questioned.

"No, I would leave to go get help so everyone can be saved," Erza protested.

"Maybe we should send the youngest first so they can be saved," Lucy suggested.

"I'm the youngest here," Happy said with a cheeky grin thing he would be able to leave just like that.

"I didn't mean animals I meant humans like Romeo or Wendy they are too young."

"I think Lucy might be on to something." Natsu leaned his head against the wall crossing his arms. "But how should I know I'm the dumb one!" Natsu said.

"Now's not the time to bring that up you're being selfish," Erza said.

"I think now is the perfect time since all of you think that way about me," He growled everyone just looked away shamed.

Even though they couldn't remember how they got there they could remember the argument that happened right before everything went black. Let's just say Natsu wasn't happy about learning the truth.

"Natsu we're sorry," Lucy said.

"No sorry doesn't cut it why would all of you guys say that to me!" Natsu yelled. "You guys are supposed to be my friends my family and if this is how you treat family by talking behind their backs and calling them retards then I don't want to be apart of it."

"Natsu-"

"Ugh, I can't take it get me out of this place!" Happy interrupted Erza as he got out of his grasps and ran for the exit ignoring and dodging Erza's attempt to stop him.

"Happy doesn't do this!" Lucy yelled as Happy reached the door and turned around to look at everyone with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'll go get help," He said before going through the door it automatically closing and locking behind him.

Everyone was in shock and silence at what Happy did to betray them. Erza was about to yell and tell him to come back until they heard a blood-curdling scream.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled. The doorway lit up and there were only a few more screams before the light died out into silence.

"You made your choice your friend is now free from this cruel world that was holding him back." The voice paused for a moment to let what happened sink in. "Now shall we get into the second game?" The voice said laughing maniacally.

* * *

 **this is only the first part of the Jigsaw themed story. I was thinking about cool ideas and this came up so stay tuned for more tomorrow~**

 **Natsu: That's just messed up**

 **Erza: agreed.**

 **Wendy: poor Happy *cries***

 **Romeo: Wendy please don't cry it is only a story.**

 **Happy: yeah I'm not dead!**

 **Not yet at least.**

 **Lucy: Jane's right one of these days I will kill you for making fun of me!**

 **haha, good luck Happy I'm going to say goodnight to everyone before I get killed my Lucy too.**

 **Happy: save me, someone!**

 **goodnight everyone.**


	96. Jigsaw (part 2) !

**Gonna make this a two-shot because I kind of want to make this into a real story sometime when I'm not busy.**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"Happy!" Natsu yelled. The doorway lit up and there were only a few more screams before the light died out into silence._

 _"You made your choice your friend is now free from this cruel world that was holding him back." The voice paused for a moment to let what happened sink in. "Now shall we get into the second game?" The voice said laughing maniacally._

* * *

"No...NO this isn't fun what kind of game does this!?" Natsu yelled now banging on the door that Happy entered only minutes ago. "Happy he was my best friend and I didn't even say goodbye." Tears were running down Natsu's face why did life have to be so cruel?

"Natsu I promise we will make it out of here and we will get revenge for Happy," Erza said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. At that moment Natsu didn't need to be told that this was partly his fault no, he needed to be told it was all right and that he had friends there by his side trying to comfort and greave.

"Yeah that sounds nice," Natsu sniffed standing up with a new found will and determination. "Ok, who is ready to bet this thing!" He yelled throwing his hand in the air.

"We are!" Everyone yelled. Even though they were all devastated by their lost friend they couldn't let it get to them they had to be strong for happy.

"Now let's end this quickly, shall we? In front of you are 6 doors in front of you 3 are safe 3 are not. Behind door number 1 is a ninja that will cut your head off immediately. Behind door number 2 is a lion that hasn't eaten in two weeks Behind door number 3 is an alligator that hasn't eaten in two years. Behind door number 4 thanks to a friends magic is a sun that will burn you to a crisp. Behind door number 5 well that door is locked since the key was sadly misplaced. Finally behind door number 6 was a Zombie," The voice finally finished everyone hanging off of every word.

"so does that mean two of us aren't going to make it," Lucy said glancing at everyone's face. "So who's gonna be killed now..."

"I'll take the ninja at least I will be able to get a weapon out of it," Erza said confidently.

"I'll take on any lion even if it kills me!" Romeo said.

"I-I will take on the zombie," Wendy said standing on shaky knees she was terrified of everything that was happening.

"Natsu you'll have to wait until the sun sets before getting out and I'll take the locked door," Lucy pulled out a bobby pin. "Ok everyone I will see you on the other side.

Everyone nodded before disappearing behind their respective doors not know how the outcome would be or who will survive.

* * *

A **nd I'm ending that here I want to make this a real story sometime.**

 **Natsu: so who would have survived the door thing?**

 **Lucy, Wendy, and Natsu would have made it out if you guys were normal humans, but in all honesty, Erza would have easily defeated the ninja leaving Romeo the only one to die.**

 **Lucy: I'm still curious as to who the voice was?**

 **that's my secret now I must disappear before too many questions are asked.**

 **Natsu: Good night everyone!**


	97. Hidden feelings

**so you guys know I became a beta reader just putting that out there.**

* * *

"looks like I win again," Erza said laying her card on the table.

"Looks like I lose again," Jellal said in defeat.

They were playing a game of poker a sort of habit they had any time they were together Erza wined every time, but Jellal was holding back he didn't want her to lose especially not to a guy like him. Compared to other guys Jellal though he was worthless and he didn't know why a sweet talented redhead stayed around him so much he didn't want to hurt her not like he did the others.

"Are you even trying? Back in the tower, you were way better than this," Erza said remembering the happy moments she had learned the art of this game.

"I guess you've just gotten better since the last time we played," Jellal lied with a smile.

"So how have you been I know we haven't had time to talk in a while," Erza looked around the casino they were in.

"I've been kept busy with work I guess it's not as fun being a fugitive at it seems."

"I bet," Erza let out a small laugh that was cute in Jellal's opinion.

"it's so boring here let's go somewhere else shall we?" Jellal said standing up and holding his hand out for Erza to grab it. Erza took his hand.

The two didn't know where they were headed all they knew was they couldn't stay in the stuffy casino any longer. They walked around the hotel a bit before Jellal led her outside onto a baloney where they could watch the tide crash against the sandy beaches below.

"It's a beautiful night tonight," Jellal said looking up at the stars. "almost as beautiful as you," he mumbled the last part to himself not wanting her to know how he truly felt. Jellal promised himself that he would never tell anyone his true feelings, never.

"Did you say something?" she questioned moving her red hair out of her face so she could look at him.

"N-Nothing Miss Erza," He stuttered.

"you're lying to me tell me the truth now!" Erza was using her harsh glare to beat the answer out of him somehow.

"I-I love you," he blurted out like an idiot. Erza was taken aback she didn't think he would be that straightforward.

"What I- what is the meaning of this?" Erza didn't know how to respond, but it was too late Jellal had ran away from her and the truth. Again.

* * *

 **I actually do play poker and I would say that I'm pretty good at it.**

 **Erza: Poker is a fun game I have to agree.**

 **Jellal: Yeah I'm still better than Erza.**

 **sure you are I would love to see you win against her sometime.**

 **Erza: same**

 **Jellal: I-I good night!**


	98. Forgoten letter

**I got the best Boyfriend he made cookies and they are amazing!**

* * *

 _The only girl brighter than the stars, lighting up the sky with your radiance._  
 _Seemingly infinite and beyond that, your skin smooth as an ocean wave going over the sand, your eyes a soft brown and enchanting beyond compare, your blond hair is softer than anything comprehensible._  
 _You are my universe, my light, my everything._  
 _I love you more than anyone could count, I love you more than physically possible, so please say you will be mine?_

 _-Love Natsu_

Lucy read that letter that was hidden under her bed for who knows how long and stood there in shock. Did Natsu really mean everything he said about her or was it all a dream? Lucy pinched herself and decided it wasn't a dream that conclusion made her really happy and sad at the same time.

"Oh Natsu I'm sorry for all the things I said to you I didn't mean for you to take it seriously," Lucy cried sitting on her knees.

Yes, Lucy and everyone said some awful things to Natsu over a year ago it got so bad that Natsu ended up leaving Fairy Tail and disappearing to who knows where. Everyone had looked but they all gave up when there were no leads. Natsu's family gave up on him, but Lucy had a new reason to find him. She was going to tell him how she felt once and for all and no one was going to get in her way.

* * *

"Do you really have to go Lucy?" Levy said all teary-eyed as she hugged her friend. Lucy was about to leave on a journey to find Natsu and Levy was the only one who knows about it, well her and Happy who decided to tag along too.

"Yeah, it's her fault Natsu left in the first place so of course, she had to help," Happy said he was still upset about his best friend leaving him.

"We will miss you," Lucy said glaring at Happy as they walked onto the train. "And if anyone asks tell them I went to bring home Natsu Dragneel!"

"I will! come back soon," Levy waved as the train left in the distance.

No one knew how long the journey would take or where it would lead the two adventurers all they knew was they had to bring back their friend no matter what.

* * *

 **Don't ask me what this is it just came in my brain. I know it's not my best work but it'll do and I know I'm cutting it really close.**

 **Lucy: Yeah I mean it's like 2 minutes from midnight where you live.**

 **Happy: Lazy butt**

 **hey! I was busy and maybe a little lazy.**

 **Happy: told you**

 **Levy: It's not as easy as it looks to write things so you guys know.**

 **Yeah, Levy is right now I'm gonna go to bed goodnight.**


	99. The fire

**I love cartoons they are so much fun to watch especially the good ones.**

* * *

"Got...to get outta...here," Natsu coughed wandering around aimlessly through the blinding smoke and flames.

Natsu had no clue how it started all he knew was that he was staying at Lucy's apartment when she had to go out for a bit leaving him to sleep in, and the next thing he knew there were alarms and shrines and lots of smoke god he hated smoke.

Natsu could barely see or hear everything was so hot and the smoke made his lungs cry out for fresh air, but there was none. He was on one of the middle floors of the apartment complex and the stairs were nowhere to be found behind the raging flames around him.

"Lucy I'm sorry I don't think I-" Natsu was cut off by the cracking of floorboards beneath him. Natsu gasped from the shock which wasn't the best decision due to his current situation, but he didn't have time to think properly everything was falling. He was falling and falling until darkness embraced his mind and body.

* * *

"My boyfriend's still in there!" Lucy yelled hysterically trying to push her way past firemen and medics.

Lucy was on her way back to her room when she was trampled by the rush of people trying to escape the fires, luckily it was only minor bruising, but Lucy wasn't worried about herself she was worried more about Natsu.

"Ma'me you need to calm down our people are doing the best we can," A firefighter said trying to calm Lucy down, but she wasn't hearing it.

"Please, you have to save him," Lucy pleaded she couldn't lose Natsu not after she had lost her father.

A radio buzzed on the fireman's shoulder. "No other people found ready for the water," it buzzed.

The fireman gave a small nod. "Go check with the medics your boyfriend is probably there with them," He said hopefully. "By the way, my name's Gray if you were wondering." He winked and rushed to take care of the fire with a hose in hand.

Lucy gave a small smile and went to go find the medics she was going to have to thank Gray later for all his help.

* * *

So hard to breath was the only thing that rushed through his dark mind. He tried moving but he was stuck under something heavy and his eyes protested against his constant pleads to open.

Natsu squirmed around trying yet again to move he would call out, but he had no voice in him it was pointless no one was coming for him. Natsu was born with incredible hearing and even in his current predicament he could hear the voice yelling below him to get out of the building, he knew it was too late.

As his mind drifted off once again probably for the last time Natsu had that sort of flashback on his life, you know the one you get right before dying that shows you your best moments when you were alive. All of Natsu's thoughts consisted of Lucy and only her.

The time they were seven and their biggest adventure was crossing the street without an adult, or the time when they were thirteen and they shard their first kiss. Out of everything Natsu's happiest moment with her had to be the time she became his those were good times.

* * *

 **ok cutting it to a minute in my timezone xD won't talk gotta post. Though sometimes I wish Natsu wasn't a Fire dragon slayer because I find it fun to put characters in a fire, but Natsu would just eat his way out.**


	100. Bad dreams and burning Embers

**This is going to be short today because I got some school work to catch up on so I can't be wasting time.**

 **I'm going on a theme wherein each chapter thing there is a fire of some sort or things that are related to fires? I'm not completely sure on the last part.**

* * *

"Mom... Dad! where are you?" Gray called out. He was walking down a dark hall heading to the light at the end of the tunnel. Every step he took the light seemed to get further and further away from him and so did his mother?

"You're worthless we never wanted a son so pathetic as you," Mika Gray's loving mother said to him her face suddenly becoming so clear Gray could see the hatred on her face.

"Mom no I-I didn't do anything wrong I tried to be a good son," Gray said he hadn't seen his mother in years? Gray looked down at his reflection in a puddle and saw his fathers face. "No... No, I won't become like him I promise!"

"It's already too late son." Gray turned around quickly to see his father staring into his eyes with the same hatred of his mother. "Why couldn't you have made us proud that was all we asked for, you failed us again," He said.

"No... No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" suddenly Gray was falling the last thing he saw was his parents smiling down at him cackling. "No," He yelled falling further into the darkness.

* * *

"No," Gray yelled bolting upright his half-naked body covered with sweat.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Juvia asked with a worried tone looking into his panicked eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Y-Yeah," Gray panted trying to calm himself down. "It's fine now."

Grey kept having to remind himself that his parents weren't alive anymore and there was no chance of him ever turning out like his father. Even though he knew it was just a dream he couldn't help but feel weak and pathetic for letting them talk to him like that he knew better.

Juvia stared into the last burning embers of their fire that died hours ago she was pondering what to say trying to get the right words out. "You know I suffer from nightmares too..." she started.

"You do?" Gray gave a questioning look.

"Yeah I mean everyone suffers from them at some point in their life whether they want it to happen or not you just got to push yourself up and remember it has nothing to do with the real world outside," Juvia looked at Grey her face slightly eliminated by the dying embers. "You got a whole family who cares for you and will listen when you need to talk about your dreams or life in general. Just remember that" Juvia finished with a smile.

"Wow, I never thought of you one of the types to give helpful speeches," Gray snorted. "I kind of like it though thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **I have a busy day tomorrow but hopefully, it will be a good one, one can only hope. I have only had to nightmares that I can remember at least the first one I was being chased by snakes and the second one was a dream inside a dream inside a dream inside a dream. It was a bad dream.**

 **Juvia: Juvia's only nightmares are when some girl tries to steel Gray from me.**

 **Gray: has anyone said that is creepy Juvia, just leave me alone.**

 **You know she can't do that it's not in her coding.**

 **Juvia: now you're making me sound like a creep and a robot.**

 **You are.**

 **Gray: Ok let's call it a night before Juvia tries to kill you.**

 **Fine good night everyone and thank you for making it to chapter 100 with me it means a lot.**


	101. AN please read?

**ok i got some quick explaining to do. I won't be able to post anything for a few weeks because i got myself grounded. How can a homeschooler get grounded you may ask well i kind of lied and got caught so no internet until I leave the state in two weeks. I am right now not sapose to be talking or writing anything, but i had to let you guys know.**

 **i will be back as soon as possible so in the mean time just hold tight. Thank you guest for your kind words and i will not abandon this story untill i complete my goal. Hopefully you guys aren't mad and have a nice day.**

 **-Author Jane**


End file.
